The Return of Double Black & Potter's Back
by Kaden-san
Summary: AU and OOC. Harry Potter returns to Hogwarts after Sirius Black pulled him out of social and political circles after the Department of Mysteries fiasco. The Boy-Who-Lived and his allies have a political agenda that will shake the customs, courtesies and traditions long held as truth. Everything is going to plan until Harry Potter meets Daphne Greengrass and suddenly things change.
1. The Long Awaited Birthday

**A/N: I have a humble request for my readers. If there is/are character(s) and plot point(s) that you don't like or agree with that's perfectly fine. I encourage you to leave your opinion but read the chapter in full. Thanks.**

 **A/N 2: This glorious website is having a formatting issue with the first (4) chapters and there might be some double word grammar errors. My apologies.**

* * *

 _Abbottsford Estate_

Sweat poured down Harry Potter's face as he rounded the corner of the wooded pathway breathing heavily. When the back terrace came into view, Harry grunted and ran faster. His chest heaved, his lungs felt like they were on fire, but he pushed himself faster. Harry raced up the steps, ran straight at the wall and back flipped off it to check his speed. He knelt on the ground and faced back towards the woods on the grounds.

"Well I certainly think that if being Lord Potter doesn't suit you, you can definitely join the circus as an acrobat."

Harry didn't respond to the dry quip from his left, still kneeling on the ground and eyes gazing intently at the tree line. He felt his blood pumping furiously in his veins and his heart thundering in his ears. The raw magical and physical energy coursing through him at that moment made him feel more alive than he had ever felt before and Harry relished the feeling.

"You feeling all right there Harry?"

"I'm fine Sirius. Just enjoying the moment right now."

Harry stood up, stripped off his soaked through t-shirt and took the offered large glass of water from Dobby who stood behind Harry's right side. Harry draped his t-shirt over his shoulder and turned towards his godfather. The sight of a healthy and powerful Sirius Black made Harry smile and he gave Dobby back the now empty glass to Dobby.

"What? Why are you smiling at me like that?"

"Do you realise that it has been one year, one month and one week since I saved you from the ill-fated battle in the Department of Mysteries?"

"A fact that myself and women everywhere are thankful for every day."

Harry snorted at Sirius's playful response and looked up at the sky as he remembered that hectic night. The duel between Sirius and Bellatrix still fascinated Harry, their similar styles and their love for the thrill of combat. Harry had seen Bellatrix's quick footwork and blasted the steps at her feet with a quick blasting hex. This had thrown the mad witch off balance and the spell she had sent towards Sirius's way cut way to the left instead of hitting Sirius's chest dead centre. Harry's quick action had saved Sirius's life but had drawn the ire of both of the older magicals.

"Did you have a good run Harry?"

The sound of Remus's voice drew Harry out of his dark thoughts and he smiled at the older wizard. Remus Lupin had changed for the better on all accounts as well in the past year and a half and the werewolf's good fortune rested squarely on Sirius's shoulders.

"Moony! So glad you survived the drudgery of that blasted lord's meeting last night."

"A meeting that I could have used your help at Sirius. There is only so much I can do as the acting regent for Lord Potter and having my closest ally in Lord Black there would have given me some much needed and appreciated credibility."

"Oi, don't you go getting snippy with me Moony! I pull my weight and then some as Lord Black."

The good-natured teasing and semi-serious banter made Harry smile as he sat down in one of the chairs on the terrace next to Sirius. Having survived the battle in the Department of Mysteries, Sirius had seemingly matured and grown up overnight. He took his roles of being Harry's godfather and Lord Black with a newfound responsibility and maturity the infamous Marauder had never displayed before. Lord Black shocked the magical world by orchestrating a brilliant offensive and defensive maneuver in pulling Harry out of Hogwarts in the aftermath of the Department of Mysteries mayhem, accepting his duty as Lord Black and appointing Remus as the acting Lord Potter. The bold strategy had been rather successful largely due to the fact that then Minister Fudge's reign had come tumbling down and the public had been up in arms about his blatant lies in regards in regard to Voldemort's return. The ascension of Lord Black and reappearance of Lord Potter had seemed so insignificant in comparison.

"That you do my friend that you do. It is a shame that the public will never really know of your political maneuvers until they hit the papers."

"Well, I can't have the nosey public mucking about in my affairs all the time, now can I? Besides where's the fun in showing my hand too soon?"

"And the public will crucify you if you don't show your hand at all Sirius. Good morning gentlemen."

The statuesque form of the recently renamed Narcissa Black stopped the conversation and Harry stood up. He pulled out a chair from one of the tables and Narcissa thanked him as she sat down. Harry sat back down and shook his head as he remembered the recent, life-changing history of his third teacher and mentor, the former wife of Lucius Malfoy. The beautiful witch had been restored to the Black name by Sirius the day before the _Daily Prophet_ had printed the fire flash edition denouncing former Minister of Magic Fudge, Voldemort's foiled secret return and the public naming of many Death Eaters.

"Not with you working the charities, soup kitchens and purse grabbers Cissy. With your presence and charming words my backdoor alliances can remain secret for just a little longer."

"At least you recognise my contributions in keeping the public mostly unaware of your maneuvers and negotiations, Sirius."

"I aim to please."

Narcissa scoffed, the closest the regal witch would get to being un-ladylike and she turned her cold blue eyes onto Harry. Automatically Harry sat up straighter and cleared his throat. Narcissa smiled at Harry's movements and she reached onto the table beside her for a piece of parchment. She handed it to Harry and Harry looked at her warily as he unrolled the parchment.

"What is this? My birthday is to be a big political meet and greet? I don't celebrate my birthday Narcissa, you know that."

"And that foolish notion ends right now. You are going to be the next Lord Potter and possibly the next Lord Black. Your time of seclusion and isolation is over Harry. On that piece of parchment is the proposed guest list and I expect your decision on the attendees by lunch."

Harry went to retort but stopped short at the unbending look in Narcissa's eyes and he sighed. This past year Harry had indeed chosen to seclude and isolate himself even further than Sirius required of him. Harry had chosen to focus on accepting his role as a future lord of the Ruling Nine and the requirements and training had consumed his every waking moment. His guardians and mentors had accepted his request and Harry allowed them to speak on his behalf. That wasn't to say that the Potter Estate of Abbottsford didn't have visitors because the more Harry grew and learned of the political world, the more his thirst for knowledge, power and connections grew. Powerful politicians and important people came and went from Abbottsford (the Black and Malfoy manors were being renovated, leaving Abbottsford to become home base) but they remained silent about the reclusive Harry Potter.

"Party? Did someone say that Harry is actually going to celebrate his birthday this year? Say it isn't so!"

The loud, cheerful tone heralded Tonks' entrance but her teasing fell short when she crashed into a low-rising table on the veranda. Harry chuckled softly at his friend's muttered curse and red-faced embarrassment. The metamorphagus straightened and her grin returned as she sat on the table next to Harry's chair. Tonks deliberately ignored the reproachful clucking of Narcissa's tongue and Harry shook his head at Tonks' palpable excitement.

"Of course you would hear the mention of a party, Tonks."

"Parties are fun and there isn't enough of _that_ around here for me. Plus, that means a lot of good food."

Harry shook his head again at the dreamy look on Tonks' face and stood up. He shook the guest list at Narcissa and nodded his head in farewell as he walked inside his family's ancestral home. He nearly ran into Draco who walked out of their shared study. The blonde-haired wizard raised an eyebrow at the piece of parchment in Harry's hand. Harry rolled his eyes and handed it to Draco without a word. Draco's eyes flew across the words and he smirked as he handed the parchment back to Harry.

"I see that everyone is forcing you to become more social and since it's _your_ birthday party you can't miss it."

"I'm sure there's a meeting or conference I can attend. Or are you just being a git because I happen to be busy on the nights you choose to celebrate your birthday with friends and family?"

"Family? Mum and Sirius are the only family that I have left. The rest are dead or incarcerated."

Harry nodded his head at Draco's statement and the memories of the formerly named Draco Malfoy's fall from grace and power flashed before his eyes. Sirius had called Harry into the master's study at Abbottsford and told Harry how and why he made his decision.

* * *

 _Sirius Black stood outside the wooden door to one of the Ministry judge's private chambers and straightened his robes collar. He knocked on the door and entered when the voice from inside ordered him to. The judge sat up straighter in his chair as Sirius entered and snorted. Sirius resisted the urge to roll his eyes because he needed this judge to sign off on the seemingly small political maneuvers Sirius had planned for today._

 _"Thank you for meeting with me your Honor and this matter shouldn't take more than a few moments of your time."_

 _"Yes, my aide tells me that you want to annul the marriage between the former Lord Lucius Malfoy and his wife Narcissa Malfoy. Why do you want to do something like that?"_

 _By now Sirius stood in front of the judge's desk and he straightened to his full height. Sirius Black had been given control over his godson, Harry Potter, and Sirius realised just how much potential his young charge had. For Sirius's master plan to work he needed to solidify his camp and Sirius needed to project the infallible air that came with being a Black._

 _"The Black family has always been a family unit and we take care of our own. Lucius Malfoy has disgraced himself and by extension, my cousin Narcissa. Our family's reputation is being tarnished and I will not let that happen."_

 _"All right all right Lord Black. No need to keep rambling on. There. Done."_

 _Sirius took the piece of parchment detailing the marriage between Lucius and Narcissa being offered to him and carefully tucked it away inside his robes. He nodded his head at the judge and walked out of the judge's chambers. Narcissa and Draco sat further up the corridor and Draco leapt to his feet as Sirius approached._

 _"And? What is to become of my mum and our good name?"_

 _"Quiet Draco. The Black's do not discuss family matters in public. We return to the Black Manor."_

 _Sirius didn't show any emotion except for disdain and haughtiness as he spoke to the former Malfoy heir and he extended his hand to the lift._

* * *

 _"You can't be serious!"_

 _"Oh, I am deadly serious Draco. You have only two options, take the agreement that I am offering you or try and rebuild the Malfoy name on your own."_

 _Sirius and Draco stood across the table from one another in the Grimmald's Place kitchen and both wizards glared at each other. Draco and Narcissa had been living in the Black Manor for one week, ever since Sirius annulled the marriage between Lucius and Narcissa and Draco had fallen under Sirius's tutelage and protection by extension. The demands, requirements and expectations that Sirius had detailed for Draco had been extensive, eye-opening and a complete one eighty from whom Draco currently was._

 _The Malfoy name didn't hold much weight anymore and the family fortune was dwindling fast. Sirius had Draco at the proverbial tipping point and everyone in the room knew it. Harry watched his arch rival struggle with the decision, but Draco's shoulders slumped and Harry knew Draco's pride had just taken a mighty blow._

 _"I accept the terms and conditions Lord Black."_

 _"Good. Now onto the next order of business. Narcissa, I have decided to annul your marriage to Lucius as is within my power as Lord Black. This way there are no legal ramifications or loopholes that Lucius or those like him can exploit. You will be legally recognised as Narcissa Black from here on out."_

 _Remus reached out a steadying hand when Draco made a noise of protest and the former Malfoy scion seethed in silence. Sirius ignored Draco and Narcissa nodded. Sirius clapped his hands and grinned to those in the room._

 _"Good. Now that a few sticky messes were taken care of I need to prepare for a meeting with a few lords and ladies from the Wizengamot. Remus, if you would be so kind as to join me and the rest of you, get out and revel in your new possibilities."_

* * *

When Sirius had claimed Narcissa as a full member of the Black family once again by annulling her marriage to the now incarcerated Lucius Malfoy that also allowed Sirius a fair amount of leeway with Draco. Sirius had presented Draco with the choice of living with the now publicly tarnished Malfoy name and trying to resurrect it on his own or allow Sirius to indefinitely retain the Malfoy name as part of the Black family. With the Malfoy resources slipping through his fingers and no one willing to help him, an angry and spiteful Draco had accepted Sirius's offer. The past two years hadn't been kind to Draco but with the power of his family name reduced greatly, Draco had been forced to endure the reshaping, remolding and personality changes Sirius, Moody, Remus and Narcissa had forced upon him.

"Potter? Snap out of it Potter. Or has the possibility of being social outside the Wizengamot chambers such a terrifying idea?"

"Har, har Draco. That is true but there are easily one hundred people on this list. I don't want to meet and speak with all of them. Besides, we don't have time to deal with these distractions because the next part in Sirius's plan is about to go into effect."

"Seriously Potter? I think the past year has caused us to switch personalities. Our training and schooling have taken up the vast majority of our time and we barely keep in contact with the outside world. Don't be a killjoy and relax."

Harry sighed and ran his free hand through his hair. Draco had a point and he knew that having a life outside of politics and training was needed. Still, Harry's body, mind and soul were primed for the coming year and the enactment of the plan that he had been training and preparing for called to him incessantly.

"Besides, you need to shower and clean up. You reek."

"You're a git Draco."

Harry laughed at Draco's pretentious look and walked past the other wizard to the central staircase. As soon as he showered and dressed Harry decided to look at the guest list for his apparently much anticipated and already planned seventeenth birthday party.

* * *

 _Greengrass Estate. One Week Before Harry's Birthday_

Dobby, the personal house elf to the great Harry Potter hummed happily under his breath as he walked up the pathway to the Greengrass Estate. The eccentric house elf fixed his shirt and made sure that the Potter and Black crests showed prominently. He took a deep breath and waved his finger to use the knocker on the front door. The door opened a moment later to reveal a house elf and the elf looked at Dobby like he was crazy.

"Why you no be coming and going like a normal house elf?"

"Dobby be trying to work on his skills that's why. Is your master or missus homes? Dobby be having a very important letter for thems he does."

"You come inside and waits for them in the parlor. Silly little elf."

Dobby didn't respond to the other house elf but did step inside the Greengrass Estate and pulled out the letter addressed to master or missus of the house.

* * *

Daphne Greengrass sighed heavily as she sat nude in front of her vanity and brushed out her long black hair. She had just finished showering, having nothing better to do and she thought about owling Tracey to see if her best friend had any plans for tomorrow. The freedom and relaxation of the lazy summer days were so highly anticipated while in Hogwarts but after the first month of the summer holiday, the inevitable boredom set in. Daphne despised boredom and often spent her summers reading or spending time with her younger sister Astoria. This summer she had been edgy however because felt like something was going to happen.

"Daphne, are you busy?"

The sound of her older brother Derek's voice outside her bedroom door snapped Daphne out of her melancholy thoughts and she hastily pulled on her dressing gown. She tightened the sash around her waist and opened her bedroom door a crack.

"Yes, but what do you need?"

"There is an odd little house elf downstairs in the foyer that is claiming to have a letter for you from Abbottsford."

Daphne raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow at her brother's words and his slightly irritated expression. Derek sighed and rubbed a hand across his face.

"The elf won't say whom the letter is from specifically but assures me that his master extends every pleasurable courtesy."

"Give me a few moments to get dressed and then I will come down."

"Thank you and please hurry."

Daphne grinned at her brother's retreating back and shut her bedroom door. She dropped her dressing gown to the floor and put on the beige lingerie set she had laid out on her bed prior to her shower. As she dressed in front of her full-length mirror Daphne's thoughts turned sour once more because even with her good looks and high academic marks, the wizards at Hogwarts didn't pursue her besides the vain attempts to sleep with her. The only interesting wizards had either already graduated or had been mysteriously pulled out of Hogwarts one year ago.

"At least Harry and Draco made things more interesting while at Hogwarts."

The reclusive Harry Potter was a much talked about topic this time for the past summer because Draco had just celebrated his birthday a month and a half prior and like the previous year, Harry Potter had been absent. Draco had claimed that Harry was away at conferences or meetings and that Harry would celebrate Draco's birthday the next day but then the doors of Abbottsford would be closed to the public once more. The transformation in Draco, his character, attitude, beliefs and skills (soft and hard) had left Daphne flabbergasted but what little Draco had been willing to share fell in line with his recent transformations.

"Daphne, brother and mum are waiting downstairs for you. Are you coming?"

"Oh shoot. Coming Astoria."

Daphne hurriedly pulled on a summer dress and dried her hair with her wand. She opened her bedroom door and smiled at her younger sister.

"So what's with this strange house elf?"

"Strange doesn't even begin to cover it."

Both Greengrass witches walked down the corridor and down the staircase to the foyer below. Daphne saw her mum standing at the foot of the stairs, a pensive look on her face but like usual Daphne ignored her. Derek stood towering over the excited house elf in the middle of the foyer and Daphne stopped a step behind her brother's left shoulder. The house elf's large eyes shifted to her as soon as Daphne appeared, and the house elf grinned widely, showing all of his teeth.

"Good evening miss. Dobby is here representing the Abbottsford Estate, he is, he is. Dobby is sorry that he wasn't able to deliver the birthday letter for other young master Draco he is."

"Does that mean that the letter you are holding is from Harry Potter then?"

"Ah yes, Dobby forgets. Here it is miss."

The house elf, Dobby, handed Daphne the letter he had been clutching and Daphne ignored the strange little elf and its almost passable English. She admired the strong, bold calligraphy on the front and then opened the letter.

* * *

 _Good evening Lady Daphne Greengrass,_

 _I apologise that this letter is coming on such short notice, but I am to inform you that you and your family have been invited to attend my seventeenth birthday celebration. The party will begin precisely at seven in the evening on July 31_ _st_ _, and because of some celebrated and powerful guests, formal attire has been requested. I look forward to seeing you there and if you would please leave a reply with my house elf that would be most appreciated._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Harry Potter, Heir Apparent to House Potter and Black_

* * *

Daphne read through the letter once more and a soft smile tugged on the corners of her mouth. She schooled her expression and handed the letter to her brother. Derek read it through once and then looked down at Dobby.

"Inform Mr. Potter that my family and I will be attending. That is all."

"Thank you Lord Greengrass. Dobby be leaving now, enjoy yours nights."

Dobby left with the sharp tell-tale crack of house elf apparation and Daphne went to leave but her brother cleared his throat. Daphne stopped and turned around to look at him.

"Daphne, were you friends with Harry Potter when he attended Hogwarts?"

"No, I wasn't."

"Did you write to him over these past summer?"

"No, I didn't."

Derek hummed and looked down at the letter again. Daphne saw the wheels turning in her brother's head and she internally grimaced as she didn't have an answer as to why Harry Potter would address the letter to her. Their mum walked past, Astoria's hand in her own and patted Derek on his shoulder.

"Don't look too far into this Derek. I believe we are fortunate enough to receive an invitation even in our mild state of shame."

Daphne agreed with her mum and walked up the stairs when Derek was distracted by conversation with their mum. She shut her bedroom door behind her and immediately set to writing a letter to Tracey about this interesting turn of events.

* * *

 _Abbottsford. Harry's Birthday Night_

Harry Potter stood outside the front door to his family's estate, dressed in the classic black and white tuxedo, hands clasped behind his back and his eyes focused down the front pathway. A chime from inside the front door would let him know when the guests had arrived for his party and Harry sighed for the hundredth time since he was told that he had to celebrate his birthday this year. The Dursleys had never celebrated his birthday and even when he had celebrated his birthday with the Weasley's it had been a small affair. Harry hadn't been in contact with the Dursleys since Sirius had taken guardianship over him and there had been a tacit agreement for each party not to communicate with each other. The sharp click of heels alerted him to someone's presence and a few seconds later Narcissa stood by his side. She adjusted the intricately patterned shawl around her shoulders and smiled up at Harry.

"Stop pouting Harry. One would think that you were attending a funeral instead of celebrating your birthday."

"I am not averse to celebrating my birthday with family and close friends, but this seems a little overboard."

Narcissa clucked her tongue and straightened Harry's already immaculate tie. As she stood in front of him, Harry could appreciate the stunning beauty Narcissa possessed, the navy-blue satin gown fell around her curves like water and enhanced her physical features.

"The time table has been moved up because of a multitude of events and we need to play our hand a little earlier than intended. Sirius and Remus can only do so much by themselves and you and Draco can help create opportunities."

"And I'm not necessarily disagreeing with your explanation but-"

"Mummy! Hawry!"

A loud, happy cry interrupted the impending discussion between Harry and Narcissa and a short, blonde haired toddler crashed into Narcissa's legs. Narcissa laughed warmly, a far cry from her reserved, cool demeanor and she caressed the child's face with her gloved hand. Harry smiled as well and picked the boy up when he stretched his chubby arms up to Harry.

"Hey there little man. How did you escape from Aunty Andromeda hmm?"

"I run fast."

"You're a little speedster eh William?"

The surprise child of Narcissa and her now ex-husband Lucius was a potential mega-bomb in Sirius and Lupin's carefully crafted plans. However, Sirius capitalized on this potential obstacle and used his considerable influence to keep the surprise son of Narcissa and Lucius out of the headlines. Sirius, Lupin, Narcissa, Harry and Draco worked tirelessly to create a better future world for children like William Hyperion Black. . His deep blue eyes were filled with childish delight and his determination in pushing boundaries kept everyone in Abbottsford on their toes.

"The guests are starting to arrive at the front gate young master Potter sir."

"Thank you Ickle. Divide the house elves and have each party escorted."

"As you wish young master."

Harry set William down on the ground, smiling amusedly when Narcissa stooped down and fixed her son's suit and nodded to his head of staff, the house elf Ickle. In order to keep Abbottsford running at maximum proficiency and keep the state secrets brewing within the walls of the estate, Harry had decided to have the entire staff of all Potter and Black properties managed by house elves. Those that resided in Abbottsford accepted the decision without complaint, but the media and outside world had speculated the reasons as to why and how. This decision meant that anytime Sirius or Lupin, as Lord or acting Lord Black and Potter opened the gates to Abbottsford to the public for some sort of event, to be put on the guest list was a hot commodity and guests were never in short supply.

"Did we have any last-minute cancellations or declines of attendance from our guests tonight?"

"As if, Harry."

Harry sighed at Narcissa's response to his question but turned his attention to William who stood between him and Narcissa. Harry bent down and took William's hands in his. The young boy looked up at Harry and Harry grinned as he placed a dozen golden tickets in William's hands.

"These are seat holders for those that sit out the table with your mum, me and the rest of the family. Will you pass them out to those that you want to sit next to?"

"Harry I don't think-"

"Okay."

William took the shiny pieces of stock paper from Harry and threw them up in the air. He giggled, picked them up and did it again. Harry grinned, a potentially difficult task Narcissa had forced upon him passed off to someone else. Harry didn't want to have his first decision in his first open public appearance be deciding who would clamor for his attention the most. Before Narcissa could dispute Harry's decision, the first guests of the evening walked up the pathway and appearances needed to be kept.

"Good evening Minister Shacklebolt and Undersecretary Weasley. Welcome to Abbottsford."

"Good evening to you as well Mr. Harry Potter. It is good to see you again outside of the political circles and shark tanks."

Harry chuckled at Shacklebolt's words and shook the Minister of Magic's hand. The ascension of the Senior Auror to succeed former Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge after the former's political tar and feathering three years ago had been a highly publicized, scrutinized and talked about event for weeks. Many inside the Ministry had lobbied for the Director of Magical Law Enforcement Amelia Bones to become the next Minister of Magic but Amelia Bones's detractors and the general public felt that she would be too hard-nosed and non-diplomatic when dealing with sensitive topics and influential persons. A short-list of nominees had been created and Shacklebolt had been the metaphorical dark horse in the elections.

"A setting I am becoming very familiar with Minister. You and your staff are the first to arrive but Lord Black, Lord Potter and a few others are waiting in the gardens where the party is taking place."

"Thank you. Miss Black, a pleasure to see you again."

Harry nodded at Percy and the third oldest Weasley wizard nodded back pompously.

Shacklebolt, Percy Weasley and their aides swept past and into the estate, following their house elf guide. William hadn't given any of the wizards and witches a ticket and the young boy entertained Harry until the next guests arrived. Arthur Weasley led his family brood up the pathway behind their house elf guide but Molly Weasley charged up the pathway only to be pulled back by her husband and Harry laughed at William's wide eyes.

"Red! Red!"

"Yes, their red hair is their trademark William."

"Not their only one unfortunately…"

Narcissa muttered her comment under her breath and Harry chose to ignore it. The Weasley family was a melting pot of talents, personalities and personal stories that had defined them and their reputations. Arthur Weasley stopped in front of Harry (William stood by Harry's side and Narcissa stood half a step behind Harry) and had his family line up on either side of him.

"Good evening Heir Apparent Potter. Thank you for the invitation to your birthday and we are honoured we could attend."

Arthur bowed along with Molly and at a slight cough from Arthur his children bowed or curtsied. Harry returned the gesture and shook Arthur's hand.

"Thank you Lord Prewitt and I am grateful that you and your family can attend. It is always good to have friends in the same mix as the arse kissers."

The Weasley twins and Arthur chuckled and Harry felt Narcissa's annoyance with his comment in her stiff posture behind him.

"Harry! Look at you looking all fancy."

"Absolutely smashing."

"Milord!"

Harry laughed at Fred and George's anticsantics, but William clutched Harry's trouser leg in fear of the loud noises. His movements drew the Weasley's attention and William half-hid behind Harry. Molly bent down, looked at William and then back up at Harry.

"Who is this Harry?"

"This is my godson William Hyperion Black."

"Is he your son?"

Molly's tone turned inquisitive and nosey, but Harry was saved from answering by the arrival of more guests. Arthur tugged on Molly's arm and the matriarch of the Weasley's stood up with a slight huff. Arthur ushered his family inside and Harry grinned at Ron and Ginny's gob smacked expressions as they looked at Harry, Narcissa, William and then the estate itself. Harry's appearance and his surroundings were a far cry from where he was atwo years prior.

"Blimey Harry. You've done a complete one eighty. You're a lord now?"

Before Ron could continue saying anything and before Ginny could voice her thoughts if her mouth agape expression was to go by, Arthur Weasley stepped in and clamped both his hands on his younger children's shoulders.

"I think my children and wife have summed up my family's thoughts Heir Apparent Potter, even if they forgot their social graces. It is good to see you again after such a lengthy absence and if you are able, I'm sure my family and I wouldn't mind a moment to catch up. Good evening and happy birthday."

"Good evening Lady Black and Mr. Potter. Thank you for inviting us and I am glad that you are being seen in public again Mr. Potter."

Ron and Ginny shut their mouths, their ears turning bright red as they must have realised their social missteps and Arthur ushered his family inside. Amelia Bones and her niece Susan stood a few steps away, waiting for their opportunity to greet Harry and Harry nodded his head at the witches. Amelia Bones stepped forward and nodded her head in return.

"Good evening to you too Madame Bones and Miss Bones. My presence and party here tonight have been a carefully designed affair, let me assure you and…well the night has only just begun."

Amelia Bones and her niece Susan smiled amusedly at Harry's polite response, but William drew attention upon himself again by holding his arms up to Harry. Harry picked up his godson and Susan tittered.

"Harry, you never told us that you had such a cutie! Oh, what's his name?"

"Pwetty! Pwetty!"

William spoke and reached for Susan's long red hair that hung in front of her right shoulder. Harry held his godson just out of reach, but everyone laughed at the little boy's antics. William squirmed in Harry's arms and Susan took pity on him by allowing him to touch her hair. William babbled unintelligibly and Susan beamed at the little boy.

"Oh you're adorable! What's your name?"

"I, William. That Hawry. That mummy."

William's excited jabber and wildly pointing fingers caused a slight hush to fall over the small group as everyone looked between Harry, William and Narcissa. Narcissa took the questioning stares in stride, smiling proudly at William and Harry looked Amelia Bones in the eye.

"I am surprised that a woman and witch of your stature wouldn't be able to recognise William Hyperion Black from the birth announcements in the news outlets. I thought no detail, no matter how small escaped the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

"Perhaps I am not surprised at seeing the youngest Black, but I am surprised by the boy's attitude."

"Thank you. We all try very hard to make sure William is nothing like his father or that half of his bloodline."

Narcissa spoke and gently took William from Harry's arms. William fussed but settled as Narcissa whispered to him and the mother and son walked away. Susan looked put out, Amelia slightly offended but Harry grinned with a shake of his head.

"Narcissa is extremely protective of her son Madame Bones and I wouldn't take any offense to her actions. I believe that William gave you something Susan before he started playing with your hair."

Susan nodded and held up a gold piece of paper. Harry shook his head at her questioning glance and smiled secretively. Susan huffed and waltzed through the doors to the interior of the estate, her aunt following along behind her.

"Harry James Potter!"

The unmistakable shout of his best friend while in Gryffindor caused Harry to ease about as he turned around and he lost his breath as a brunette in periwinkle blue crashed into him. After taking a second to catch his breath Harry laughed and hugged Hermione back. His best friend sniffled and buried her face in his chest.

"Do you think for one second that I would be happy with one letter a week for the past year? You can't just leave me like that Harry James…"

"It's good to see you too Hermione."

Hermione pulled away, her eyes filled with tears and she smacked Harry's shoulder. Harry rolled his eyes and Winky, the house elf that escorted Hermione fixed the witch's makeup with a mutter.

"Oh look at you. Looking so handsome and lordly. I saw you in the papers and on a couple of magical interviews with the holosphere that the Twins created."

"And do I measure up in real life?"

"Even better."

Winky nudged Hermione and the smartest witch of their generation moved onto into the house but not before Harry handed Hermione a golden slip of paper. A moment later Narcissa reappeared with William in her arms and Harry's godson chewed on an ice toy. Harry passed a few moments of time entertaining William with a few muggle sleight of hand tricks.

"Hawry, who is that?"

"Who…?"

Harry's question fell short as he looked down the pathway and saw the elegant Daphne Greengrass walking towards him and his mouth fell open in surprise. Daphne had always been one of the most beautiful witches at Hogwarts but since she didn't partake that much in government matters, Harry hadn't seen the witch since he left Hogwarts one year ago.

"She's pwetty…"

"Yes…yes she is."

* * *

 **A/N 3: Timeline continuity error fixed and thanks to Bonitalapaz for pointing this out.**


	2. Who Is Who and What is What

**A/N: Once again I apologize for the formatting and grammatical errors. General disclaimers and all that jazz...blah...blah...blah.**

* * *

As Daphne walked closer Harry greedily drank in her soft soft-looking porcelain skin, appreciated the contrast with her stylish lavender gown and he especially appreciated how the gown left her right shoulder bare. Ickle stopped right in front of Harry, bowed and then straightened.

"Young master Harry sir, may I present to you the Greengrass family. Lord Derek Greengrass, his mum Lady Greengrass, eldest daughter Daphne Greengrass and youngest daughter Astoria Greengrass. Esteemed guests, Heir Apparent Potter and Black, the wizard of honour tonight."

"Thank you Ickle. Lord Greengrass, I am pleased that you could attend my party tonight and I had no idea that the Greengrass name had such beautiful women."

Harry and Derek bowed to one another and Derek extended his hand to his mum and sisters. Up close, Harry noticed the soft angles of Daphne's face, her full pink lips and most of all her stunning purple eyes. A quick glance showed that the rest of the Greengrass family had muted, grey eyes but Daphne's held a unique trait.

"Thank you, Heir Apparent Potter. We are grateful that we received such a gracious invitation to tonight's proceedings and are a little surprised."

"The rumours and gossip mean nothing to me Lord Greengrass. I have been under speculation for the past year and my godfather, Lord Black has for most of his life. I am a firm believer in forming my own opinions and not letting others influence mine."

"We…we are grateful."

Harry nodded and William held out a golden ticket. When Derek tried to take it, William shook his head and pointed to Daphne. Narcissa chided her son but William refused to let go and Daphne took the ticket with a soft thanks. Harry stood slightly mystified by Daphne's beauty and he jerked when Narcissa pinched his arm.

"The eldest Greengrass daughter is very beautiful Harry but do not lose your wits tonight. There is more to tonight than flirting with pretty faces."

"I thought tonight was supposed to be about celebrating my birthday and how much joy I bring to the world."

Narcissa turned to Harry and locked gazes with him. She smiled, a real, warm smile and cupped Harry's cheek in one of her gloved hands.

"You are absolutely right Harry. We are gathered here to celebrate you, you as a man, a wizard and Merlin willing someone who will shape things for centuries to come. Now, let's join the others in the gardens and let me watch you make a fool of yourself over a particular witch."

Harry groaned and shook his head. Narcissa laughed as well and walked back into Abbottsford. The trio of magicals moved through the foyer, a few more rooms and exited into the rear gardens on the estate's grounds.

"You really might have outdone yourself Narcissa. All of this for my birthday?"

"Harry, darling, you are the boy-who-lived and the hero that will rid us of the Dark Lord. You are also heir apparent to two most noble and ancient houses on the Ruling Nine with Potter and Black. Then add to the mystique of your image that you are rarely seen out in public and people would line up outside the gates to attend tonight's event just to see you. Image is half the battle remember."

Even though he wanted to disagree Harry understood Narcissa's points and looked out over the transformed gardens. A hundred wizards and witches milled about, moving about from conversation to conversation and Harry smiled at the mixture of his friends and higher to do, powerful people. It was easy to see which of the guests were not used to the high-class, elitist ambience and interesting emotions were displayed on the faces lit up by the numerous glass shielded candles. Daphne Greengrass caught his eye, sipping from a flute and talking with her sister. As he walked over, Sirius appeared out of nowhere and clapped Harry's shoulder.

"Harry, there you are. I believe that everyone is here as most people came in through the floo access. Would you mind gathering everyone in by giving the first speech of the night?"

"First speech? Who else is going to speak and about what?"

"Never mind about that pup, just get up there and do your godfather proud."

Sirius shoved Harry to the main table at the head of the other arranged tables and Sirius began to clap. Remus caught on, began to clap and soon everyone clapped. Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes and smiled out at his guests. He raised his hands and everyone quieted down to look at him.

"Thank you all for coming and I am honoured by the turnout here tonight. I did not expect so many of my friends and acquaintances to want to show up at my seventeenth birthday but now that we are all here, I just want to say two things. First, eat, drink and be merry. Second, for tonight it is my wish that everyone forgets their title and status. You are all guests of mine and if we truly want to break down the walls that society has created around each and every one of us, we need to greet one another as friends. Tonight, I propose the first toast; to family, friends and new beginnings!"

Harry raised his crystal goblet high and everyone else followed suit. He saw the confusion on some of his guests faces, anger on others and a surprising few smiled warmly at him. Harry took a sip and sat down in between Hermione and William. Narcissa sat on the other side of William, whispering to him, Tonks, Remus, Sirius and Draco filling the nearest seats on either side of Harry and the Greengrass family sat across from them. Minister Shacklebolt, Director Bones and Susan and the other families of the Ruling Nine sat in the remaining chairs at Harry's table.

"Potter, care to clarify the meaning behind your opening speech?"

"I'm afraid that I don't know what you mean Greengrass. I thought my points were clear."

Derek Greengrass fired the first question of the night and Harry looked at him for a second before cutting into his steak. Even though Harry hadn't planned on giving a speech tonight, his words had been a deliberate, calculated risk to shake loose the status qou and Harry was eager to see what would come of his decision.

"Why do want us to forget our titles and status tonight? They have been our birthrights for centuries."

"That is true, but I do not want you to forget your titles and status entirely Greengrass. It is my wish tonight that you mingle with those you haven't had the opportunity to before. Voldemort rose through the disunity and fractions between Ministry departments, family houses and even between families themselves. A large portion of his power comes from the words that are left unsaid, the deeds and actions that aren't clarified and from thoughts turned bitter when our own negative emotions put blinders over our eyes. That is what I meant when I said those things."

Silence fell over Harry's table as it appeared that everyone needed a moment to digest the gravity and meaning behind Harry's words. Derek Greengrass nodded, tipped his goblet to Harry and took a drink. Harry nodded back in return and out of the corner of his eye he saw Remus's almost imperceptible proud nod. Even if Derek Greengrass didn't outright declare allegiance with House Potter or House Black, the young lord's thinking had been altered and new ways of thinking were introduced to him.

"Well said Harry."

Harry nodded at Narcissa's quiet compliment, but a heavy stare alerted him to the ponderous gaze of Daphne Greengrass. Her purple purple-coloured eyes held many unasked questions but instead of voicing them she stared at Harry for another moment a then turned to talk with her younger sister. Someone poked his arm and Harry turned to see a grinning Hermione.

"Who knew underneath that boyish charm there was such a charming tongue? I assume that with all of your fancy lordship training that you received dancing lessons as well?"

Harry cut his eyes over to the large, paneled wood section in the middle of the gathered tables and he shook his head with a grin. He stood up, extended his hand to Hermione and walked backwards to the dance floor as she rose. He twirled her once as they stepped onto the dance floor, classical music suddenly starting to play and he grinned as he caught her at the end of her spin. Hermione giggled, grasped one of his hands in hers and placed the other on his shoulder.

"Oh, how delightful milord! What else did your instructor teach you?"

"Very funny Hermione."

The two best friends danced long, graceful and smooth lines across the expanse of the makeshift dancefloor and Harry spun Hermione out into a dizzying spin at the end of the song. Hermione pivoted and curtsied low. Harry laughed and clapped along with everyone else. From the corner of his eye Harry saw a smiling Narcissa and on impulse Harry walked over to where Daphne sat. He bowed low and held out his hand.

"Would the lady honour me with the next dance?"

Daphne looked up at Harry, the same mix of curiosity alight in her eyes but this time fear as well. Harry didn't move, didn't blink and green stared into purple for a long moment. Slowly, hesitantly, Daphne placed her hand in Harry's and Harry just as gently helped Daphne to her feet. He held her hand and walked as close to her as decorum allowed as they walked back out onto the dance floor.

"If you think that you are going to upstage me Harry then you are horribly mistaken."

Sirius walked alongside Harry and led a stunning witch by the name of Annabel Celeste, who walked half a step behind Sirius. Those that knew Sirius Black and were around him for the past year knew that the once incorrigible Lord Black had backed off his womanizing ways as of late and even though the old dog never confirmed or denied it, rumour had it that Annabel Celeste had caught Sirius's eye. Harry tossed his head back and laughed. He winked at Daphne, took a step back and bowed. Daphne curtsied in return and the beginning notes of the waltz began to play. Harry took Daphne in his arms, a respectable four inches between them and lost himself in Daphne's eyes as the two young magicals danced.

"Why do you keep staring at my eyes?"

Harry shook his head, an embarrassed grin stretching out across his face and he tilted his head to the side. He executed a perfect spin and Daphne followed his movement with ease.

"People always tell me that I have my mum's eyes and that my eyes are one of my best features. I keep staring into your eyes because I see so much in them and I'm enchanted by what I see."

Daphne blushed and looked down. Harry broke respectful decorum and tilted her head back up with a finger underneath her chin.

"You are too kind milord."

Harry grinned and dipped Daphne. He eyed the bared expanse of her upper chest and neck for a second and at the next note pulled Daphne back upright. She hooked her leg around his and led the way through the next couple of turns. Harry grinned and pulled Daphne closer as the song ended on the final waltz. Applause broke out and Harry bowed towards Daphne. She curtsied low and Harry led the way back over to the tables. William ran over and Harry picked him up with a grin.

"Why hello little man. What are you up to?"

"Dance! Dance! I dance too!"

"Okay buddy. Who do you want to dance with?"

Harry set William down and his godson ran off a few steps but came barreling back into Harry's legs. Harry was confused and he bent down so he was closer to eye level with William.

"What's wrong William?"

"Pwetty lady."

Harry looked out to where William was looking and grinned. Susan sat laughing with Hermione and a few other guests. Harry stood up and took William's hands in his. He looked over to Narcissa and the older witch nodded. Harry grinned and led the way over to where Susan sat. The conversation stopped and Susan beamed when she saw William.

"Hey Harry. And hello there William."

William blushed and half hid behind Harry's legs. Harry poked his godson in the shoulder and William fiercely shook his head. Harry rolled his eyes and grinned at Susan.

"William wants to dance but he's suddenly embarrassed to ask whom he wants to dance with."

Understanding lit up Susan's eyes and she grinned happily. She stood up, smoothed out her gown and knelt in front of William. She poked him in the chest and smiled even wider.

"Do you want to dance with me cutie?"

William nodded shyly and took Susan's fingers when she held them out. Harry offered his hand to Hermione again and his best friend nodded her head as she followed him out to the dance floor. A more upbeat and catchier tune played from the wireless and William giggled happily as Susan slowly spun in circles and William played with Susan's hair.

"It would seem that your godson has developed your charm as well Harry."

"Nonsense, William is simply using his toddler status to great effect."

Hermione laughed and Harry maneuvered them over to Susan and William. William squirmed and Harry took him from Susan. Harry had William stand on his shoes and Harry moved about with a the giggling toddler William on his shoes. The song ended and Harry and William bowed to everyone's applause. Harry led William back to their table and sat down.

"Hoo boy, I don't know about you William but suddenly I'm hungry again."

"Eat! Eat!"

Harry laughed and snapped his fingers. A bowl appeared in front of William with bite bite-sized pieces of food for the little boy to eat. Harry created a plate for himself as well and talked with his godson as they ate.

* * *

 _A Few Hours Later_

Harry laughed at the Weasley twins' last funny story and twirled his empty goblet around on the table. Many of the guests that had attended his party had left an hour ago, and only his close friends and family remained. The older magicals were inside the manor, leaving the younger teenagers alone in the courtyard and Harry looked over the gathered magicals. Hermione sat next to him, Susan on his other side, Draco sat in a corner of the courtyard, Ginny, Ron and the Weasley twins sat all on one side of the room and Neville and Hannah sat together on a bench. Daphne, Derek and Astoria sait alone on the other side of the room and Harry wished he could find a way to include them in the carefree discussions taking place. Judging from the position of the moon Harry estimated the time to be close to around ten at night and he grinned as William barreled towards him as fast as his little legs could take him. William jumped into Harry's lap, his arms latched around Harry's neck like a koala and he buried his face in Harry's chest.

"Running away from your mum because she told you that it was bed time, are we?"

"I no sleepy! William wants to play. Play with pwetty lady."

Harry and everyone around him laughed at William's antics but everyone quieted when an annoyed Narcissa swept into the courtyard. Harry guessed that everyone still didn't know what to make of the changed former Lady Malfoy and William squirmed as if he was trying to disappear further into Harry. Narcissa stopped and snapped her fingers. William grumbled but slid down out of Harry's lap, walked over to his mum and took her outstretched fingers.

"Night Hawry. Bye pwetty lady."

The gathered witches cooed at William's cuteness and Harry saluted William goodnight as mum and son went back inside. Harry grinned over at a dazed Susan and threw a wadded up napkin at his friend. Susan jumped, startled and flushed at Harry's teasing grin.

"I didn't know that my godson had charmed you so thoroughly Susan. Isn't he a little young for you?"

Susan, although bright red with embarrassment held her head high and took on a snooty air. She picked the crumpled napkin out of her hair and flicked it back at Harry.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. Your godson was more smitten with me then than I was with him."

"Aye, William has taken a liking to you and I appreciate you humouring him. The chances that William has to play with others his age or go out in public are far too few for my liking but there are good reasons for that."

Harry stood up and stretched. When the silence in the room continued he lowered his arms and looked around him. Susan wasn't the only one who looked at Harry curiously and he shook his head.

"William's birth is public knowledge but because of who his father is, there are those that felt it best to shelter him for the time being. Don't be so cynical people."

A silence settled over the room because no one knew what to say because the way Harry spoke about William inferred that there was something else to the young Malfoy wizard other than his unexpected birth. Harry noticed Draco's tight grip on his goblet and he knew that he needed to get Draco under control. Harry moved in front of the everyone and clapped his hands dramatically.

"Since the guardians and adults are inside, I think I want to collect my first present. Draco, if you would join me, I believe we have a score to settle."

The courtyard fell silent, the night insects the only sound and Draco stood up. He shrugged out of his dress robes, undid his tie and loosened his formal white button down. Harry shrugged out of his tuxedo jacket, banished it over to hang on the back of an empty chair and loosened his formal white button down as well. He grinned as Draco approached and rolled up his shirt sleeves to his elbows. Harry waved off Ron and the Weasley twins who stood up.

"I know that tonight has held many surprises for all of youyou, but Draco and I are being groomed to take on important mantles in the future. We have been pitted against each other in every aspect of our training, academic or practical and in most areasareas, we are evenly matched."

"Almost everything Potter. I hold the edge on a few things."

"Only because I'm waiting for the most opportune moment to upstage you Draco."

Harry and Draco walked in a large circle, matching each other's footsteps and Harry's wand slid down into his hand from his wrist holster. Draco held up an empty hand and with a snap of his fingers he grasped his own wand.

"Whoa! Whoa! Starting the finale, a little early aren't you boys?"

"What is the meaning of this?"

Sirius led the adults down from the manor and Sirius stepped in between Harry and Draco. Remus, Tonks and Narcissa stood around both young wizards and the other older magicals stood around. Molly Weasley sputtered unintelligibly under her breath near Arthur Weasley who stood behind his children, an inquisitive look on his face. The Lady Greengrass stood behind her children as well but all of the Greengrass's faces were expressionless and Harry couldn't get a read on their thoughts. Percy Weasley had been the one to speak out and question Harry and Draco's intentions.

"Nothing sinister I assure you Undersecretary. Harry and Draco have simply jumped the gun so to speak and started the next chapter of tonight's entertainment early. This is a rather private affair and didn't need to be performed in front of all the guests."

"Never too early for aggressive negotiations Remus."

Harry grinned as Remus attempted to alleviate everyone's worries and Sirius's rebuttal to Remus's statements. Remus stood between Harry and Draco now as Sirius had taken a step back and the others still looked on with mixed expressions.

"Not now Sirius. As I was saying, we have one more event tonight that needs to take place and that is a non-lethal duel between the Heir Apparents for House Black, Malfoy and Potter. Gentlemen, step back please."

Harry grinned at Draco, who looked back at him with mock disdain and both young wizards stepped back to the edge of the makeshift arena that had been created. Sirius had magicked four stone pillars to serve as anchor points and had created wards/shields to protect everyone watching.

"Non-lethal?"

"Oh, don't fret Minister. I happen to know a rather beautiful medi-witch who can heal any potential injury upon the lads in a jiffy."

Harry saw Annabel Celeste roll her eyes and cross her arms underneath her breasts. He smirked as Sirius's eyes dipped down to the cleavage Annabel's movements caused and then back up.

"So kind of you to ask Lord Black."

"As if you wouldn't help little Harry and Draco."

"Oi!"

Harry shot a hex jinx at Sirius, but his hex was absorbed into the ward's shields. Sirius smirked and tilted his head to the side. Harry shook his head and returned his attention back inside the wards. Remus stood between Harry and Draco and looked at both of them.

"This is a non-lethal duel so don't go above beyond the point of no return. Combatants, bow to one another."

Harry bowed with a dramatic flourish and Draco returned the gesture. Remus stepped back into the referee's square and dropped his hand. Harry leaped forward as did Draco and both young wizards had matching grins on their faces.

* * *

Harry crouched low to the ground, shoulders hunched forward and blazing green eyes narrowed. The left sleeve of his button down hung by a few threads from a rather nifty spell combination from Draco and he suffered from freeze burns all over his lower body. Draco had always favoured the ice element and the Malfoy Heir Apparent incorporated it into his spell work every chance he got. Harry reached behind him and moved his fingers in circular motions. Draco's eyes narrowed and a plethora of low-level spells shot out of his outstretched wand arm.

"Oh no you don't Potter!"

Harry rolled to the right to avoid Draco's spells and grinned as he jumped high up into the air. He brought his hand forward from behind his back punched the air in front of him.

"Too late Draco. Kasai, as the world burns!"

White fire shot towards Draco who hastily created an ice shield, but Harry knew he had momentum on his side this time around. He dropped back to the ground, kept his fire spell going and waved his wand at the ground underneath Draco.

"Demerguro."

Draco sank through the ground at Harry's sinking spell and Harry flashed forward to seize the moment. As soon as he was close enough, Harry kicked Draco's wand out of his hand and bound Draco with the full-body binding hex.

"Match! Harry is the winner!"

Harry grinned as Remus raised his non-wand arm and bowed to the smattering of applause. Remus unbound Draco and Harry helped Draco to his feet. Annabel Celeste swooped in as soon as Sirius waved his hand to cancel the wards and waved her wand all around Harry and Draco.

"Harry close your eyes. Your eyes are glowing again and we don't want to let that little surprise out of the bag just yet."

"Oh, right."

Harry closed his eyes and felt someone slip a pair of glasses over his eyes.

"Is everything all right with Harry?"

"Everything's fine Hermione. Just get a little excited at times and my magic does wonky things. Enjoy the show?"

"If your intent was to give me a heart attack then you succeeded."

Harry grinned and tried to sense where Daphne stood. He couldn't sense her with his magic going haywire and internally shrugged as he fielded questions from everyone around him.

* * *

 _The Burrow. The Next Morning_

The morning after Harry Potter's birthday found one Hermione Granger snuggling under the covers in the cot in Ginny Weasley's room and sleepily opening her eyes to the morning sun. She wriggled her nose and gave a huge yawn. Last night had been amazing, seeing her best friend for the first time in a year and the strange but friendly interactions with classmates she had never truly talked to before. The interactions and friendship between Harry and Draco had been shocking and revealing. There seemed to be a sense of urgency and importance about them last night and Hermione's insatiable curiosity had been piqued.

"Oh good, you're finally awake."

Hermione sat up, wiped the sleep from her eyes and pushed her hair out of her face. She reached underneath her pillow for her wand, pulled it out and cast the tempus charm.

"What do you mean finally awake? It's still early."

"Yes, but since you fell asleep like right away when we got back from Harry's birthday party last night I listened to the 'adult' conversation from the top of the stairs last night. Did you know that Sirius deliberately didn't invite Dumbledore last night?"

Ginny's comment and question caused Hermione to stop her morning stretches. Ginny gave a Cheshire grin, hopped down from sitting on her bedroom's windowsill and walked into the centre of her room.

"Yes, that's right. The great and wonderful Albus Dumbledore wasn't invited to the boy-who-lived coming of age birthday party."

"Sssh! You're talking about Headmaster Dumbledore, not Ron. You wouldn't talk this way in public."

Ginny rolled her eyes, pulled her nightgown over her head and placed her hands on her hips. Hermione rolled her eyes and rummaged through her own trunk for clothes.

"Your respect for authority is going to be your downfall when you graduate Hermione. You're seventeen, at the beginning of the prime years of your life and you need to let loose. Take that stick out of your arse."

"Well why don't you tell me how you really feel Ginny? And it's hard to take you seriously when you're standing topless and in pink knickers with flowers on them in the middle of your room. If someone was to open your bedroom door they would get a very good view of what you have to offer."

Ginny flushed bright red and yanked on her clothes for the day. Hermione undresses undressed quickly and pulls pulled her own day clothes on.

"I act my age Hermione. And aren't you the least bit curious as to why Dumbledore wasn't invited?"

"Fine Ginny. Tell me all about it."

Hermione sits down on Ginny's unmade bed and crossed her legs. Ginny straightened her shirt and stuck her nose up in the air.

"Well, as I was saying, last night mum and dad were talking in the kitchen. Mum kept saying that it was disrespectful of Sirius not to invite Dumbledore and dad kept saying that it was Sirius's right not to invite Dumbledore. Apparently, Sirius is leading some motions in the Wizengamot that Dumbledore isn't too comfortable with."

"That would make sense I suppose. As soon as Sirius started taking his title as Lord Black seriously, stop snickering Ginny, the headmaster has been making his displeasure known in the newspaper. The _Daily Prophet_ dramatizes it to the point of almost making it a soap opera."

"Girls? Are you awake yet? There are some things to do today that I need your help with. Breakfast is on table!"

Both witches hurried out of Ginny's room and down the stairs. Nothing was worth the wrath of Molly Weasley this early in the morning.

* * *

 _Greengrass Estate_

Daphne Greengrass sat out on her family manor's grounds, underneath a large oak tree, knees drawn up to her chest and muggle romance novel absentmindedly held in her hands. Reading the romance novels had become a guilty, private passion of hers (she could just hear her mum scolding her about the un-lady like behavior of it all) and Daphne liked to imagine that she was the heroine, leading lady or damsel in distress. The dashing rogue, or mysterious hero had been vague and unclear early on in her adolescence, but the green-eyed Harry Potter had filled those roles as of late. Seeing him last night at his seventeenth birthday party had been a dream come true for Daphne and she grinned a silly little grin as she remembered how close he had held her at various moments during the evening and the dances they had shared had made Daphne's evening.

"You have the look of a young woman in love Daphne. I take it that you enjoyed your evening last night?"

"Good afternoon mum."

Daphne closed her novel and held the cover close to her chest so her mum couldn't see the title. Her eyes narrowed as her mum stood in front of her and Daphne scolded herself mentally for being so caught up in her reminiscing that she didn't notice her mum approach.

"Please do not be so closed off Daphne. I wish to speak with you as a mum and daughter should and I am trying to make up for my neglect and period of absence in your early childhood."

Back before the Dark Lord had almost taken over magical England the first time, Lord Thomas Greengrass and his wife, Lady Samantha Greengrass had made the political and social moves for the powerful position of Minister of Magic. Thomas Greengrass had lost the final vote by two and Barty Crouch Senior had become Minister of Magic instead. When his political aspirations had failed, Thomas Greengrass still retained his powerful, social image but in private he had fallen into depression. Daphne's mum had performed her wifely duties in taking care of her husband but by the time Thomas Greengrass had bounced back, too much time had passed for Daphne to trust and converse with her mum. Daphne's grandmother had become Daphne's confidant instead.

"Maybe another time. Any news on grandmother?"

"Just her usual correspondence and a status update from her doctor. Nothing has changed."

Samantha Greengrass held out a letter to Daphne and Daphne took it. She opened it, read over the contents quickly and pocketed the personal letter from her grandmother for reading at a later time.

"Your brother would also like to see you in the master's study and Astoria has been clamoring to talk to you all morning."

"Thank you."

Daphne stood up, nodded to her mum and walked through the grounds to the backdoor leading into the Greengrass Manor. She walked through the large main hall, through the east sitting room and knocked on the door to the master's study. Her older brother Derek had taken on the mantle of Lord Greengrass after their father's incarceration, a few years earlier than expected, and Daphne's heart went out to her now-always-serious older brother. Derek hadn't been able to enjoy the final years of his adolescence as he needed to keep up the reputation and powerbase that the Greengrass name held.

"Mum did say that you were lost in thought all morning. Are you going to stand outside in the hallway or come in and talk with me?"

"I see that keeping up with the correspondence still brings out your sarcasm and wit."

Daphne walked into the master's study and sat across from her brother in a high-backed leather chair. Her brother's grey- coloured eyes attempted to pierce through her but Daphne had grown up with Derek and merely tilted her head to the side as she looked right back at him.

"Mum says that you want to speak to me. What's going on?"

"I wanted to talk to you about your interactions with Potter last night. Don't do that Daphne. I'm not asking as your older brother but as head of the family."

At Derek's words Daphne's expression turned colder and indifferent. She didn't want to talk to anyone about her interactions with Harry and she crossed her legs as she sat further back in the chair. Derek sighed in turn and sat back in his chair with his hands behind his head.

"You are graduating Hogwarts this coming term and you have denied any suitors that have asked to court you. I have protected you because you have been focusing on your studies but that can only work for so long. If there is something happening between you and Potter, I can protect your status and name from a different angle, but I need you to be honest with me."

"There is nothing happening between Potter and for goodness sakes Derek, he only introduced himself to our circles of influence last night."

Derek stared at Daphne for a long moment, but she returned his gaze and he nodded with a heavy sigh. He picked his quill back up his quill and tapped it on his parchments.

"That is all then. I believe Astoria wants to speak with you as well."

Daphne recognised the dismissal, nodded and stood up. She walked out of the master's study, took a few deep breaths to steady her slight trembling and plastered a smile on her face as she walked up the stairs towards her little sister's bedroom.

* * *

 _Abbottsford_

One week after his seventeenth birthday party found Harry and gathered company lounging about on the back terrace after a light lunch. Sirius and Annabel Celeste sat together on one of the cushioned swinging chairs, Narcissa played with William on a lounger, Draco sat next to them and Remus sat across from them next to Harry.

"Boys, your Hogwarts letters came in this morning and we must decide on how your schooling is going to continue for your final term."

Silence settled over the group at Sirius's words and Harry looked over at his former guardian. The fact that Harry was recognised as his own man by magical law was a sobering thought, but Harry steered his thoughts back to the fact that Sirius was giving him the option to return to Hogwarts after a mandated two-year absence.

"Why do you look so surprised Harry? I told you one year ago that when this time came around I would give you the choice. Now it's time for you to decide."

"I want to return to Hogwarts."

Draco's statement shifted the attention off Harry and onto the blonde blonde-haired wizard. Draco stood up, pushed his hair out of his face and shrugged his shoulders at everyone's curious expressions.

"I want to go out and visit with my friends and people my age. I think returning to Hogwarts for my final term will allow me to extend my influence and gather support for when I publicly reclaim my family's honour and show that the Malfoy's have changed."

"Harry? Your thoughts?"

Harry looked over to Remus at the older wizard's question and stared back at him without seeing. Hundreds of thoughts flooded his mind and possible scenarios popped up just as quick as Harry dismissed them. He had been thinking on this exact question for the better part of six months now, weighing the pros and cons of both, but had no clear decision on whether to return to Hogwarts or not.

"I will return to Hogwarts for my final term as well."

Expectant silence hung in the air at Harry's words, everyone leaning forward and waiting for Harry to elaborate. When he didn't, everyone looked around at each other and Sirius pierced Harry with a look.

"We need a little bit more to go on then than that Harry."

"People are wondering what to make of me, as I am the boy-who-lived and heir apparent possibly to two most ancient and noble Houses. I want to see who my friends are, who my allies are and most importantly those that oppose me."

Sirius looked at Harry with a hard gaze for a moment longer but nodded and smirked. Narcissa looked up over at Harry and cleared her throat.

"Harry, remember that you are a young man too, not just a political figure. If you want to find out who is who, fine, but do remember that people are more than just their networking worth."

"Perhaps you should see more of a certain Greengrass heiress?"

At Harry's jaw tightening and slightly flushed cheeks everyone laughed. Harry muttered under his breath and Sirius stood up. He clapped his hands and three house elves appeared with robes for Sirius, Draco and Harry. Sirius pulled his robes on and at Harry and Draco's confused expressions, motioned for them to pull on their robes as well. Harry and Draco dido so and Sirius held out a small white stone.

"In anticipation of your answers, Dumbledore, the Hogwarts staff and I have worked out a few particular details about your return to Hogwarts. You can read the particulars in your letters, but we have to meet with them in an hour to go over everything."

"What? Go over what?"

The mischievous grin that stole across Sirius's face made Harry frown, but Sirius waggled the rock and Harry touched it with his pointer finger. The familiar tug behind his navel jerked Harry and the grounds of Abbottsford vanished.

* * *

 **A/N 2: Thank you daithi4377 for pointing out the time-continuity error and that has been fixed.**


	3. A Few Surprises & Hogwarts Bound

**A/N: This should be the last chapter with the formatting and grammatical mistakes. Thank you for pushing through them and continuing to read the story. General disclaimers and all that jazz...blah...blah...blah.**

* * *

The three wizards reappeared just outside the gates of Hogwarts and Harry looked at Draco with questions in his eyes. Draco shrugged his shoulders, but their attention was diverted to the gates as heavy footsteps approached. Hagrid lumbered over to the gates and clapped his hands upon seeing Sirius, Harry and Draco.

"Yer just in time! The headmaster is expectin' you. Blimey, it's so good to see the three of you in person. Been readin' about all of you in the paper. Come in, come in."

Hagrid pulled a large set of keys out of one of the numerous pockets on his jacket and unlocked the gates. He pulled the giant, heavy gates open with ease and waved the other three wizards in. Harry shook Hagrid's hand as he walked past but didn't say more than a few words of greeting and Hagrid fell into conversation with Sirius. Hagrid pushed open the doors leading into the Entrance Hall and led them through the open doors to the Great Hall. Harry's eyes narrowed as he saw all the heads of the school houses sitting at the staff table and a small team of Ministry officials sitting there as well.

"Good afternoon headmaster, Minister. I'm deliverin' my charges as directed."

"Thank you Hagrid. Lord Black, thank you for coming and bringing your wards as well."

"Headmaster Dumbledore."

Harry watched the even exchange between Sirius and Dumbledore with calculating eyes but couldn't fathom why Sirius had brought him and Draco here. Dumbledore stood up and held his arms out in greeting.

"Harry, Draco, you both were brought here today because you have graciously decided to return to Hogwarts for your final two terms of formal schooling and there are those that are curious about your level of skill and aptitude. In anticipation of your decision to return to Hogwarts, Lord Black, the Minister and myself have discussed how to fairly assess your skills in returning to Hogwarts and have come up with select written and practical re-entrance exams. In order to return to Hogwarts, I ask that you complete these exams and depending on how your scores will let us best know how to continue your formal education here at Hogwarts."

Harry forced a neutral expression on his face and kept his mental barriers up at full strength. He looked to Draco, but Draco's expression mirrored his own and both turned to Sirius. Sirius looked at Dumbledore and everyone else and held up a finger.

"Please give us a few moments to discuss this."

Sirius waved his wand to erect privacy wards and the three wizards huddled close together. Sirius took in the neutral expressions and grinned.

"Let's get down to the brass tacks, shall we? This is a power play by all parties involved. Dumbledore is a mostly well-intentioned old man who likes to rule his little fiefdom of Hogwarts with as much control as possible. The Ministry is desperate to curry favour with both House Black and House Potter but will gather and file any scrap of information that we give them."

"And this is where we run counter-surveillance and see what happens when we play our hand. Why all this pomp and circumstance though?"

Harry grinned and shook his head at Draco's assessment and question. Sirius chuckled and clapped both of the younger wizards on their shoulders.

"Draco, you know the wizarding world and especially our dear Ministry can't wipe their arses without making a big deal about it. Besides, it makes for much better writing when the story hits the papers tomorrow."

Harry laughed under his breath and as one, the three of them turned to the others in the Great Hall. Sirius took down the privacy wards and took half a step forward.

"The Heir Apparents of both House Black and House Potter have agreed to taking the ordered testing's and upon their high marks, their re-admittance into Hogwarts."

"Excellent! Shall we begin the process with an opening practical examination?"

Sirius stepped back and took Harry and Draco's robes when they held them out to him. Harry rolled up his sleeves to his elbows, ran a hand through his hair and pushed his glasses up. Draco scoffed at him but had his shirt sleeves rolled up as well.

"Let's do this, then shall we?"

* * *

Albus Dumbledore sat in his throne-like chair at the staff table and gazed down at Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. Both young wizards had completed the written and practical exams and Dumbledore had seen brilliance in both of them throughout the process. Sirius had not shirked his duties as Lord Black it would seem and Dumbledore not only wondered what House Black and House Potter were planning but why the headmaster hadn't been included in the planning process. Dumbledore shook his head to clear his thoughts and waved his hand at a box on the table.

"I think the both of you are familiar with the Sorting Hat. Over the past few hours both of you have shown that you have changed and that you've grown. I speak for everyone here that you have proven that you haven't missed a step in your education during the year you weren't studying here at Hogwarts and that it would be an honour to have both of you return. That being said, I believe a change of scenery and pace would be fitting."

At another wave of his hand, the box opened and the Sorting Hat floated out. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and a grin tugged at the corners of his mouth. Harry looked at Draco, but Draco stepped forward and waved a placating hand at Sirius who looked affronted. The hat settled on Draco's head and after a few moments Draco stood up with a surprised but pleased look on his face.

"Ravenclaw!"

Murmurs broke out amongst those gathered but Draco didn't make a big deal about it and Harry took his spot with the hat on his head. Just like when Harry had first entered Hogwarts, the Sorting Hat had a lengthy conversation with Harry but then Harry stood up and floated the Sorting Hat back to its box.

"Hufflepuff!"

More murmurs broke out again and Dumbledore noticed Professor Sprout looking shocked but extremely pleased. Sirius stepped forward and had a hand on each of the younger wizards' shoulders.

"Thank you again Headmaster and Minister. We shall see you soon. Good day."

Before anyone could say anything, Sirius led Harry and Draco out of the Great Hall and excited conversation broke out amongst those still in the hall.

* * *

 _Platform 9 and 3/4_

"William do not run off. Stay here next to me."

"Is it just me or are there more people here on the platform then normal?"

The hustle and bustle of Platform 9 and ¾ washed over Harry and he closed his eyes for a moment to let the feelings seep into him. A year had passed since Harry had stepped foot on this fabled platform and everywhere he looked memories popped up from years past. Harry, Draco, Sirius and Remus stood heads and shoulders above most of the people on the platform and Sirius and Remus's official House robes stood out even in the black drab of Hogwarts robes. Harry and Draco stood side by side, Narcissa standing next to them and trying to keep young William from scampering off. Harry smiled as the little boy didn't leave Abbottsford often and every time he did it excited him.

"It looks like the Ministry and/ or Hogwarts didn't keep their word about not leaking Harry and Draco's return to Hogwarts."

"Shocker. Are you really that surprised Moony?"

"No, but I could really do without being overrun by what looks like reporters, well-wishers and busybodies in a moment."

Harry grinned at the Sirius's discrete wand jab and swirling motion at the ground at Remus's words. Harry knelt down until he was eye-to-eye with William and took his godson's hands in his. William looked at him pouted like he sensed the somber atmosphere and innately understood that Harry was leaving by the pout on the little boy's face.

"No need to pout William. Draco and I will be back before you know it."

"No bye-bye. No, no."

Harry ruffled William's hair and stood up. He hugged Narcissa, ignored her not so subtle remark about "witches with purple eyes" and shook Remus's hand next. The older wizard and werewolf had a few quiet words with Harry and then turned to face the growing crowd. The crowd slipped on a near invisible patch of ice and then collided with the invisible wall Sirius had created.

"Remember to have some fun this term Harry. You are a seventeen-year-old bloke with power, money and good looks which definitely come from your mum, not your dad. Study hard but party harder you hear?"

"Will do Sirius. Don't get in too much trouble while I'm gone."

"I will keep him in check Harry. Don't you worry."

Harry smiled when Annabelle Celeste walked over and ran a hand down Sirius's arm. His godfather smirked but remained silent and motioned for Harry and Draco to get on the train.

"Remus and I will keep the vultures at bay. Get your arses on the train."

Harry rolled his eyes at Sirius's language and smirked when Annabelle Celeste smacked his arm chidingly. Harry and Draco walked onto the Hogwarts Express and found an empty compartment. They stowed their trunks and hung their robes on the hangars underneath the shelves. The door to the compartment opened before either of them could sit down and Penelope Clearwater, Daphne, Tracey Davis and Neville hurried into the compartment. Neville shut the door behind him with a little more force and eagerness then necessary and the Gryffindor wizard leaned back against the door with a sigh.

"Every compartment is almost full, both the front and the back and it would seem the middle of the train has the last empty compartments. We heard the rumour that both you and Draco would be returning to Hogwarts and we wanted to speak to you first before everyone else descended."

"And what? You just happened to meet with the others along the way here?"

Neville chuckled and crossed his arms across his broad chest. Harry raised an eyebrow, waiting for the other young Heir Apparent to answer but Draco answered as he sat down.

"I don't think that's the whole truth Potter. Longbottom is of age as well and since he finally decided to take his lordship training seriously, interested parties have taken notice. Interested _female_ parties."

"Are the witches of Hogwarts too much for you Neville?"

Credit to his lordship training, only Neville's cheeks dusted a faint pink, but he cleared his throat and rolled his eyes good naturedly. Harry turned his attention onto the others gathered in the compartment and for a brief moment locked gazes with Penelope Clearwater. Due to a family crisis, Penelope Clearwater had been taken out of Hogwarts for two years and although she had kept up with her schooling, she still had to complete her seventh year at Hogwarts. In a political move to stabilize their slight fall from power, the once growing and upcoming House Clearwater had approached House Potter with a proposal of a marriage contract. Remus had entertained Lord Clearwater, but Remus held all the power and had asked Harry how he felt about Penelope Clearwater over supper one night a year ago. Harry had been shocked and wanted no part in the hasty marriage proposal and Remus and Sirius politely declined Lord Clearwater but not before taking the mickey out of Harry.

"Lady Clearwater."

"Heir Apparent Potter."

Still, the thought of marrying a witch four years his senior embarrassed Harry and being around Penelope Clearwater made him uncomfortable. From the look on Penelope Clearwater's face, she felt the same and Harry looked at the other two witches in the compartment. Tracey Davis remained somewhat of a mystery to Harry because he often wondered why the Davis family didn't make a power play for higher status and take their rumoured fortune higher. Instead, the Davis family remained just on the cusp of the elite of the elite and networked with everyone and anyone.

"Oh, looks like I found the party. Hello everyone."

The compartment door slid open and Susan Bone's cheerful tone preceded her entrance into the compartment. One of her hands trailed behind her and she tugged on a green and silver coloured tie. The tall, solid form of Blaise Zabani followed behind her and Harry's eyes widened for a second at the apparent coziness between Susan and Blaise. Susan had failed to mention this at Harry's birthday party but the buxom, red headed Hufflepuff witch sat down in the middle of one of the seats next to Tracey and Blaise sat down next to her.

"Why hello to you too Heir Apparent Bones and Heir Apparent Zabaini."

"Oh, pish tosh. I think here in private we can forgo proper titles and procedures between us friends, right?"

Harry grinned at Susan's forwardness and leaned back in his seat. Tracey reached across Susan and punched Blaise in the chest. The dark-skinned wizard grunted and raised an eyebrow at his fellow housemate.

"That was for being a prat this summer Blaise. I knew that you were dating someone!"

"Despite your need to know absolutely everything about everyone, I do like my private life to remain private Tracey."

"And we didn't tell everyone because we needed to prove to nosey, overbearing busybodies that Blaise and I were serious in our desire to pursue a romantic relationship. The fall term could not come fast enough if you ask me."

The exchange between Tracey and Blaise amused Harry but he latched onto Susan's last comment and raised an eyebrow at her. Susan sighed and played with her nails.

"My auntie is not overly impressed with my choice in boyfriends and has been rather severe in her attitude and comments these past few weeks. Hannah hasn't been particularly gracious either."

Blaise reached down and covered Susan's hands in one of his. Harry cleared his throat and grinned to dispel the saddened atmosphere that had fallen over the compartment.

"Well let me be the first to congratulate the both of you. Cheers."

Murmurs of congratulations and acknowledgement filled the compartment and Harry quickly winked when Susan shot him a grateful look. The compartment fell into many separate conversations after that and Harry used this chance to catch up with his friends.

* * *

"Harry!"

Harry turned his head as he left the Hogwarts Express and saw Hermione briskly walking towards him. The tall, lanky form of Ron followed behind her and behind Ron, Ginny half jogged to keep up. Harry grinned and stopped walking as he waited for his friends to catch up to him. Once she stood in front of him, Hermione grabbed Harry's arm just above his elbow and looked up at him with wide eyes.

"When we couldn't find you on the train we thought that you missed it. Where were you?"

"Breathe Hermione. I'm here, safe, alive and in one piece. I was simply visiting with friends that I didn't get the chance to catch up with at my party and time passed us by. Is everything okay?"

Hermione flushed at Harry's words and also that those that had shared a compartment with Harry were gathered around as well. Ginny wiggled her way around Ron and stood between Hermione and Harry. She reached up and moved Harry's robes aside so his vest and button down were fully visible.

"Harry, why are you wearing a Hufflepuff tie? You were in Gryffindor before Sirius pulled you out of Hogwarts."

"I think a better person to ask that question to Ginny would be the Sorting Hat. Hello Harry. I'm sorry that I couldn't attend your big reveal birthday party."

The arrival of the dainty Luna Lovegood spared Harry from answering Ginny's pointed question and he took half a step back so the red-haired witch wasn't quite so close. He turned to Luna and grinned.

"Well I will admit that I was slightly hurt by you not being at my birthday and I understand. Spending quality time with family is important after all. It's good to see you Luna."

Luna returned Harry's grin and squeezed his bicep. At the continued silence and unrelenting glare coming from Ginny, Ron and Hermione, Harry turned back front and did his best to affect an air of aloofness.

"Draco and I had to prove to the Headmaster, the heads of the school houses and a select few Ministry officials that we were qualified to return to Hogwarts and take up our seventh-year studies. Apparently, once we passed the tests, the Headmaster wanted us to be re-sorted and the Headmaster did not share his reasoning with us. Draco and I have been re-sorted into different school Houses."

When the attention turned to Draco, Harry flagged down a carriage and opened the door. He helped Daphne and Tracey Davis in and climbed in after them. Draco brushed past everyone and climbed in next. Susan skipped forward and Blaise helped her in to sit next to Draco before taking the final seat in the carriage. Susan leaned forward and waved at the flabbergasted expressions on Ron, Ginny's and Hermione's faces.

"We will see you at the feast!"

The carriage door closed and Harry leaned further back into his seat with a near inaudible sigh. Blaise chuckled and Harry looked at him.

"Well, let it never be said that you don't create the best drama Potter. This term has started off wonderfully already."

"Oh, the witches in the Hufflepuff dorms are going to go absolutely mental when the news that you are now a Hufflepuff becomes general knowledge. I can't wait!"

"I'm glad my re-sorting amuses the both of you."

Daphne laughed quietly beside him and Harry's apprehension lessened somewhat. Draco closed his eyes and sighed this time.

"At least you have friends in your new school House there Potter. I have no one and every one of my new Housemates are going to be as suspicious as hell."

"Assumptions are dangerous Draco."

"Shut it Potter. Don't quote Remus at me right now."

Harry chuckled but didn't comment further and turned to look outside of the carriage as it rounded the bend and Hogwarts came into view. The majestic castle made Harry smile, like a long-lost friend had finally returned and Harry helped Daphne and Tracey down from the carriage when they arrived in the courtyard in front of the castle. Harry smiled as he looked across the courtyard and saw the soon to be first years standing huddled in a nervous group behind Hagrid. Daphne stood next to Harry and scoffed.

"Half of them look like they are about to faint."

"Were we any better back then?"

"Hmm."

The doors to the Entrance Hall opened and Professor McGonagall walked out into the courtyard. The students stopped talking and looked at the stately witch.

"All students' except the first years please take your seats at your House tables in the Great Hall. The welcoming feast will start in ten minutes."

Harry followed Daphne into the castle and grinned as he walked into the Great Hall. Nothing had changed except his new seat. He made his goodbyes to his friends and followed a chatting Susan over to the Hufflepuff table. The witch took her usual seat and Harry scanned the table. He stumbled when Susan reached up and yanked him down to sit down next to her.

"Sit down Harry. The feast won't start if you're standing up and attracting too much attention."

"Potter what are you doing here? The Gryffindor table is over that way."

"Ernie, open your eyes and see what colour tie Harry is wearing."

Susan beat Harry to the punch to respond to Ernie Macmillan's question and he squeezed her leg under the table. Susan rolled her eyes but didn't say anything else and Harry cleared his throat as most of the Hufflepuffs gathered around.

"Upon my return to Hogwarts, I have been re-sorted into the Hufflepuff House. Good evening everyone."

The gathered Hufflepuffs broke out into chatter and Harry closed his eyes for a moment to block out the incessant noise. When he re-opened his eyes the other Hufflepuff had fallen silent and Harry saw Professor Sprout standing next to him. She held out the Head Boy's badge and Harry took it.

"The Headmaster and the Heads of Houses agreed that you and Ms. Granger should be the Head Boy and Head Girl respectively Mr. Potter. Congratulations and do Hufflepuff House proud."

"Thank you professorThank you, professor, and I will."

Harry looked up at the staff table and saw Dumbledore nod his head at him. Harry nodded back politely but wondered how and why the Headmaster hadn't let Harry know his appointment to Head Boy ahead of the first night of the term.

"You've been away from here for a year and yet you still get preferential treatment. Unbelievable."

Ernie stood up and walked away further down the table. Harry frowned as many of the other Hufflepuffs followed him, but Susan giggled and Harry looked at her.

"Blaise said it correctly in the carriage. This term is much more dramatic than the past year years and is so much more entertaining as well."

"Har dee har. I'm glad my continued torment still amuses you Susan."

The noise in the Great Hall lessened as Professor McGonagall walked in and began the sorting for the new first years. Harry clapped as each new young wizard and witch was sorted into Hufflepuff and he stood in front of the table to high five each one. He could feel the numerous eyes on him for his actions, but he ignored them and sat back down as the last witch was sorted into Ravenclaw. Susan batted her eyelashes at him and cooed at how cute he was. Harry swatted her shoulder and turned to look at Dumbledore when the elderly wizard stood up.

"Yes, welcome all new and returning students' to Hogwarts…"

Dumbledore's voice lessened as Harry tuned him out and looked out across the Great Hall. It felt weird not sitting with his other friends at the Gryffindor table and he nodded when Neville and Hermione waved at him Neither of them beckoned him over and Harry surmised that he would need to apologise for his earlier actions. Ginny glared at him like he had betrayed her, but Harry returned his attention to Dumbledore who was winding down his speech and was introducing the yet again new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor.

"Please welcome Professor Weasley and make sure to greet him in the corridors."

Bill Weasley stood up and waved as Dumbledore introduced him and Harry's brain worked overtime to figure out the angles and power play Dumbledore was pulling. Bill Weasley was a respected curse breaker and human liaison between the Ministry and the Goblin Nation. What would cause him to leave his prestigious post at Gringotts and become the DADA professor at Hogwarts? Harry came to the tentative conclusion that Dumbledore was solidifying his power base and security both at Hogwarts and for his secret watch group the Order of the Phoenix.

"…and now I have rambled on long enough. Please, tuck in."

Dumbledore sat down and the feast appeared on the tables. Harry stood up and waved Susan off when she went to stand with him.

"I just realised that I need to have a conversation with Draco. I'll be back."

Harry walked around the table and over to where Draco sat at the Ravenclaw table. Draco's earlier assessment in the carriage held true as he had an empty seat on either side of him and Harry took one of the available seats.

"Come to sit with the other social pariah eh?"

"Give it time Draco. We need to write a letter to Sirius and Remus."

"Yes, yes we do."

Throughout the feast, Harry and Draco worked on compiling and writing down all their thoughts and observations in a lengthy letter to Sirius and Remus. Once both felt that they hadn't missed a single item Harry folded the piece of parchment and sealed it. He put on the inside pocket of his robes and had a quiet conversation with Draco until the feast ended. Professor McGonagall walked up to them and both young wizards looked up.

"Yes, what can we do for you professor?"

"I am wondering why the two of you chose to eat supper alone."

"That is a question you will need to bring up with the other students' in both Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff I think professor."

Professor McGonagall sighed and nodded. She motioned for them to stand up and follow her. She led them over to the doors that led out of the Great Hall and Harry saw that Hermione, Neville, Parvati, Daphne, Blaise, Susan, Ernie and Luna stood waiting for them. Professor McGonagall clapped her hands and smiled.

"I am happy to report that all of you have been nominated for the prefect positions for each of your respective Houses. This is going to be a trying year and the staff felt that each one of you would be able to help monitor and lead the students' safely and effectively. Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger have been nominated to lead this group as Head Boy and Head Girl and I expect unity and cohesion from this group. Understood?"

"Yes professor."

"Good. Now, I believe that it is time for the students to retire to their dorms. Please advise and escort your respective Houses. Good luck and good night."

With her parting comments Professor McGonagall walked away and Harry looked at Hermione. She nodded her head and Harry motioned for the other witches and wizards to move in closer.

"Congratulations to each and every one of you. This is an excellent group to lead the student body, but I'm knackered so let's make this quick. I'm sure your head of House has given you the passwords and protocols for what they want done over the next two terms. If you have any questions come find me and/or Hermione. Hermione and I will work on a private communication system for us as a group. Good luck."

With a few parting words from everyone Harry watched as the prefects led the students' out of the Great Hall. Hermione stood by his side and Harry could feel the multitude of questions and emotions radiating off the Gryffindor bookworm. He sighed and turned to walk out of the Great Hall with his hands in his pockets.

"Come on Hermione. Why don't we walk and talk at the same time?"

"Okay."

The two teenagers walked out of the Great Hall, but Harry stopped at the foot of the grand central staircase because for the first time Harry wouldn't be making the long trek up to Gryffindor Tower. Hermione looked back over her shoulder when Harry stopped, a confused look on her face but then she sighed.

"Why couldn't you have asked to be kept in Gryffindor there Harry? You did when we were first sorted."

Harry grinned and shook his head at the fond memory Hermione referred to. He hoped that the several years between him first stepping into Hogwarts and now would have prepared him for what he needed to do and make him a better man overall.

"I had another long conversation with the Sorting Hat there Hermione and asked it to judge me fairly and accurately. The Sorting Hat pretty much told me the same thing that it had told me during our first conversation. The Sorting Hat made the decision for me this time around."

Hermione's brow furrowed but she nodded and Harry waved two fingers in farewell as he stepped off to the kitchens. He tapped the barrels in a specific pattern and walked into his new common area room for the first time.

* * *

 **A/N 2: Thank you to acmcnabb for pointing out the time-continuity error and that has been fixed.**


	4. The First Day Is For Talking

At six am the next morning, Harry sprinted towards the Quidditch hoops and saw Draco waiting for him. He placed his hands-on top of his head a few seconds after he ran by them and walked in little circles. His lungs burned and sweat poured down his face. Draco tossed him a towel and a flask of water.

"It's not often that I finish my run before you Potter. Something on your mind?"

"Nothing serious. My new housemates don't trust me and my dorm mates are too curious for their own good."

Harry dropped the towel and half-empty water flask on the ground. He swung his arms back and forth to loosen up his shoulders. Draco snorted and stood up.

"At least you get some form of communication Potter. My fellow Ravenclaws have decided that the best course of action to my presence is just to ignore me. Treat me like I'm not even there."

Harry let his wand drop from his wrist holster and motioned for Draco to stand up. Draco's eyes glinted and he mimicked Harry's proper stance as he stood up. Both wizards bowed to each other and began to sidestep in a certain pattern in a large circle. Draco fired the first stinging hex and Harry dodged.

"You have yet to beat me in this exercise Potter. Sure you want to start this again?"

"Your taunting will make it that much sweeter when I do win Draco."

The wizards stepped faster and faster as both shot barrages of stinging hexes at one another. The point of the exercise was to work on physical conditioning, timing and rhythm. The exercise was a pureblood training exercise that was taught from a very young age and at important gatherings, the exercise was used to showcase a witches or wizard's skill.

"Time!"

Both Harry and Draco stopped moving at the same exact time and stood inches from each other. Harry felt his magic thrumming inside of him and he took several deep breaths so not to lash out at Draco. From the look of things Draco struggled with the same thing and after a long few moments both wizards grinned.

"I think that's the first time I didn't outright wipe the floor with you Potter."

"Either you are having an off morning or I am getting better. I like to think that it is the second."

Draco laughed and Harry clasped Draco's outstretched forearm. The gesture was an ancient handshake of respect back when the Ruling Nine were just formed and Sirius had taught the gesture to both young wizards.

"What do you say we cancel training a few minutes early and we head back up to the castle?"

"Normally I would disagree with you, but it is the first day of lessons and I do not know what to expect."

"Potter, do you realise that you speak so formally even amongst family and friends? I think you took the customs and courtesies lessons from my mum a little too seriously."

Harry didn't respond and walked back up to the castle with his hands clasped behind his head. Draco fell in step and a calm silence settled over the wizards.

* * *

An hour later, Harry stepped out of the bathroom, drying his hair just as his dorm mates were waking up. He tossed his towel on his bed and pulled on his white button down over his tank top. A sleepy silence hung over the dorm as the boys woke up and got ready for the day. Harry finished dressing, grabbed his school satchel and walked out of his dorm. He walked down the corridor, passing the dorms and walked up into the Hufflepuff common room. It was something to get used to having to walk up to get further out of the Hufflepuff house instead of down like in Gryffindor tower and Harry added it to the list of differences he kept in his head. Harry surmised that once McGonagall set him up in the Head Boy and Head Girl dorm things would be less stressed and he looked forward to that.

"Harry how can you look so calm and collected so early in the morning? I just woke up half an hour ago, put my face on and…and…you're just a bloody perfect prat, aren't you?"

Harry grinned, chuckled and extended his arm for Susan to take as she and Hannah walked out of the same corridor Harry did. The fact that the boys and girls of Hufflepuff slept in the same section of the Hufflepuff House but on opposite sides of the corridor surprised Harry last night when he found out. Apparently, Professor Sprout was a lot more trusting then Professor McGonagall and the only rule was that if a student had a member of the opposite sex in their room then the door had to remain wide open.

"Well from what little I understand about witches, getting up and getting ready for the day in forty-five minutes isn't a long time at all. Care to walk me to breakfast?"

"Oh, Harry you say such the sweetest things."

Susan linked arms with Harry and fluttered her eyelashes. Harry rolled his eyes and poked the shorter witch in the side of the head. Hannah laughed at Susan's surprise squawk and the three young magicals walked out of the Hufflepuff House and out onto the ground floor of Hogwarts. They crossed the small antechamber into the Entrance Hall and joined the mass of students' walking into the Great Hall for breakfast. Harry caught Draco's attention by raising his hand and his brother-friend walked over with trepidation in his eyes.

"Morning Draco. Glad to see that you can walk after our morning workout and training."

"You work out? And here I thought you used magic to keep such a fine physique there Harry."

Susan smirked and squeezed Harry's arm with her hand. Harry grinned down at his fellow Hufflepuff and looked out over the Great Hall. Most of the students were eating and talking amongst themselves but a fair number stared at Harry, Draco, Susan and Hannah. Harry squeezed Susan's hand and stepped away from the Hufflepuff beauty.

"Go and enjoy breakfast and the morning gossip ladies. Draco and I will see you in lessons after breakfast."

"What? You're not going to eat with us Harry?"

"I have to talk a few matters over with Draco and we can't do that at either of our House tables."

"Just let me grab Blaise and we will join you. See you in in our lesson Hannah."

Before anyone could speak, Susan skipped off to the Slytherin table and entered a conversation with Blaise. Hannah snorted at her friend's actions and walked the rest of the way to the Hufflepuff table. Harry looked at Draco and nodded towards the end of the Ravenclaw table. Both wizards took their usual seats just as the morning mail arrived and Harry thanked Hedwig with a piece of bacon. His faithful companion hooted, nipped his finger and flew off.

"Harry, look at the _Daily Prophet_ article on page four."

Harry picked up the newspaper and turned to the article Draco had mentioned. He read through it once to gather the general idea and then read the article a second time with a fine eye. Susan sat down next to him and Blaise sat down next to her before Harry could speak to Draco.

"Why such the gloomy faces? I leave you two for two minutes and you return to your usual gloom and doom state."

"I apologize Susan, but Draco and I have just read some disturbing news. There was a mass breakout attempt last night at Azkaban and although no prisoners escaped there were fifteen deaths. Four prisoners and eleven guards."

Even Susan's forced attempt at cheer dimmed at Harry's words and she took the newspaper when Harry offered it. Harry watched as she read the article and set the newspaper down.

"Well, some time has passed since the Dark Lord has made the news. If his forces had been successful, it would have made the front page."

"Indeed."

Breakfast was a somber affair after that and Harry worked with Draco to craft a letter to Sirius and Remus. The young wizards asked what they could do to help and what was being done in the Wizengamot and political circles. The warning bell rang and Harry stood up to head to lessons.

* * *

Lessons were as Harry expected, academically easy and watered down. One of the first things that Sirius had done when he claimed Harry and Draco as his wards was to dispel the notion that either of them were good students.

 _"Hogwarts has remained as one of the last institutions that the Minister of Magic and the Wizengamot cannot fully infiltrate or control. Dumbledore, for all his secrets and machinations, has always brilliantly outmaneuvered any political motions or schemes to have his ideologies tested or messed with. As such, Dumbledore has crafted a learning program that he thinks prepares all Hogwarts graduates for their first years in the working world. A bunch of shite if you ask me."_

Sirius, Remus and Narcissa had then taken both Harry and Draco to task. The young Heir Apparents were tested in every lesson, ideology and practical application Hogwarts educational program had taught them so far. Sirius was not impressed and as Lord Black he hired several of the best private tutors to bring his young wards up to speed.

 _"The both of you will pay rapt attention to the tutors and will give everything you have to what they teach you. As prominent lords to be on the Ruling Nine, I will not sit back and let you squander your abilities and talents. Keep a stiff lip, sharp eyes and a controlled hand."_

Over the year that he had been privately tutored, Harry flourished and stepped into his own. Every month he was tested and every month he met Sirius's high expectations. Now that he had returned to Hogwarts however, Harry found that he wasn't being as pushed as he was used to. The lessons and theories that the Hogwarts professors were teaching were excellent and well founded, but Harry's mind and body thirsted for more.

"Harry wait up!"

At the sound of Ron's voice Harry stopped walking and stepped aside in the busy corridor. Morning lessons had just ended and most of the student body was headed to the Great Hall for lunch. Ron, Hermione, Neville and Ginny hurried over to him and formed a half circle for some privacy.

"Hey. What's going on? Is something the matter?"

At his friends' glances towards one another Harry knew exactly what the conversation was going to be about. Hufflepuff and Gryffindor had Herbology together and all conversation between the friends had been strained. Ginny hadn't been there, but she had made her opinion and questions known through Ron and Hermione. All of them were wondering what Harry had been up to and why he had been so reclusive since returning to Hogwarts. Weren't they all good friends? Were they still good friends? Harry had answered yes to both questions but stated that talking about such personal matters was not something to be done during their lesson. Ron had spluttered but Hermione calmed him with a stern look and had agreed.

"We want you to sit with us at the Gryffindor table so we can talk. We haven't spoken, really spoken since your seventeenth birthday."

"I agree but I suggest that we speak after lunch. There is a school wide free period because the staff must have their first day meeting and we will have plenty of time to talk then. The Stone Circle perhaps? Excuse me."

Harry broke away from his friends and walked down the corridor to link up with Draco. Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis stood with him and Harry nodded respectfully at both witches. They nodded in return and Harry looked at Draco.

"What's going on?"

"Greengrass has a message she received this morning that her older brother wants passed on to you. Do you mind if they join us for lunch?"

"No, of course not. Certainly will brighten up the looks and atmosphere."

Draco shook his head, Tracey laughed and Daphne raised an eyebrow. Harry grinned and gestured to the Great Hall. He met up with Susan and Blaise and asked for some privacy. Susan looked over Harry's shoulder to where Draco, Daphne and Tracey stood and then back at Harry.

"It's not like that Susan. Come on, play nice. There is a private matter that needs to be discussed."

"Be safe Harry."

"I always am."

Harry stepped away from Susan and gestured to their usual seats to Draco. Draco led the Slytherin witches over and Harry sat down next to Draco. Daphne and Tracey sat down together on the other side of the table and a tense silence settled over the four young magicals. Lunch plates were loaded up and Harry decided to break the silence.

"My friends and I have a custom we like to implement for situations such as these. There are those of us that are much higher in station then others, but our friendships go beyond titles and positions. Many of us call each other by their first names but given that we are all kin of those of the Ruling Nine how about we start with last names?"

Everyone nodded and Harry looked at Daphne. The startling nature of her purple coloured eyes stunned Harry for a second because it had been a while since he had seen them up close. Daphne stared back at him unflinchingly and her mouth formed a straight line.

"As all of you know, my family is under more scrutiny than normal and my elder brother is doing all that he can to maintain our position of power and status. I trust that this matter will stay private and confidential, but my brother has reached his limit. I am asking a favour of you Potter, to speak with Lord Black and entreat upon him to help my family out. There is much that Lord Black can do that my brother cannot because of the social implications."

"What you are asking for Greengrass is-"

Draco fell silent at a raised hand from Harry and he looked at Daphne. The beautiful heiress didn't flinch or back down and Harry returned to his lunch.

"I make no promises Greengrass, but I will ask Lord Black what it is that he can do, if anything."

"That is all that I can ask Potter. Thank you."

Another brief silence settled over the table, but Tracey broke that by leaning forward. Her eyes gleamed with mischief and Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Is there something that you wish to ask Davis?"

"Oh, there is plenty that I want to know Potter. Care to sate my curiosity?"

The heavy innuendo and suggestive tone caused Harry to laugh and he finished eating. Daphne had sighed but looked amused and Draco looked up from his plate.

"I have no doubt that your curiosity is piqued by both mine and Draco's return to the social circles Davis, but I have another pressing matter to attend to. Good luck getting any information out of Draco though."

Harry excused himself, stood up and headed out of the Great Hall.

* * *

Harry walked down to the Stone Circle and he fondly remembered the memory of Hermione punching Draco in the face during their third year. He wondered if Draco would recall the event the same way Hermione did and he made a note to ask Draco once this awkward conversation with his friends was over. Ron, Neville, Ginny and Hermione stood inside the enormous stones and stopped talking when Harry stopped in front of them. He sighed, sat down and rested his arms on his drawn-up knees.

"So? Go ahead and say what you have to say and ask what questions you have to ask."

Four of the five magicals shuffled around nervously but Harry didn't speak or say anything else. He closed his eyes as he waited.

"Harry, what happened over the past year? You're not the same boy that left us a year ago, and you seem…different. Colder."

"Are you afraid that Draco and Narcissa Malfoy have been influencing my thoughts and behaviors Hermione? Not only mine but Sirius, Tonks and Remus's as well?"

Harry heard Hermione's sharp intake of breath and Ron's muttering. Part of Harry's lordship training had been communication and the different ways to speak depending on the situation and types of people involved. Sirius had taught Harry how to be more direct and forthright and Narcissa had taught him the fine art of insinuation and double speak. This afternoon it looked like Harry would have to use both and he mentally prepared himself for the task.

"Why are those two snakes even living with you? Lucius Malfoy was sentenced to Azkaban for being a Death Eater! It's not right."

At Ron's angry outburst, Harry opened his eyes and he speared his friend with a cool look. Ron looked down, muttering under again his breath but Neville shook his head.

"Ron, even though Draco and Narcissa are still alive and well, their family name is in tatters. The only reason why Draco is still able to hold his head high is because Sirius, as Lord Black, has absorbed House Malfoy and taken them under the protection of House Black. Legally and socially, it would be suicide to attack either one right now. Then, you have to remember that Remus is acting as Lord Potter and the friendship between Remus and Sirius extends between House Potter and House Black as well."

"Bloody politics. Making a confusing mess out of matters that should be simple."

"Language Ronald."

Harry chuckled at Hermione's reprimand and he wondered if it was just reflex that had her scolding the youngest Weasley boy. The wizard in question looked like a boiling cauldron, his expression as dark as a storm cloud and Harry knew that he would need to use every one of his social graces to have Ron agree and come to terms with the changes in him. Hermione looked nervous, saddened even but curious as well and Harry hoped that Hermione's seemingly neutral state of mind could be swayed to supporting Harry as well. He knew that it would take a lot more than Harry living with Draco and Narcissa Malfoy to have Hermione abandon him but her potential decision weighed far heavier on Harry's shoulders than Ron's. In complete contrast to both of his long-time friends, Neville looked completely at ease and amused.

"What is so amusing Neville?"

The bigger Gryffindor wizard shrugged his shoulders and leant against one of the stone pillars with his arms crossed across his chest.

"Harry, I think you are making this conversation more difficult than you need to. Hermione and Ron are your friends and since you haven't been very communicative over the past year, they want their overdue questions answered."

Harry sighed and nodded his head in agreement with Neville's words. Ginny stepped forward and placed her hands on her hips.

"Why did you let the Sorting Hat place you in Hufflepuff instead of coming back to Gryffindor?"

"Like I told Hermione last night, I asked to be in Gryffindor when I first came to Hogwarts but this time I let the Sorting Hat make the decision. We had a lengthy chat but Hufflepuff is better than no house at all."

Ginny raised an eyebrow at Harry's statement and the other four magicals made noises of confusion as well. Harry closed his eyes again and rested his head back against the stone slab behind him.

"Apparently, I exhibit and possess equal measures of bravery, cunning, intelligence and loyalty. The Sorting Hat didn't know where to put me at first and after a moment of deliberation, I believe it played the eenie-minie-mo game."

Harry opened his eyes and saw that Neville and Hermione chuckled, but Ron and Ginny looked flabbergasted and shocked. He chuckled and looked at Neville.

"You've been awfully quiet and haven't asked me a question yet. What's on your mind Neville?"

"What three of the most noble and ancient houses of the Ruling Nine are up to. The close alliance between House Potter and House Black is something to be cautious of but House Malfoy falls in line as well. One third of the Ruling Nine agreeing on anything and possibly everything is something beyond caution. It's bordering on apprehension and possibly fear."

Harry couldn't help the sly grin that spread across his face and his eyes shone with mischief when he opened them.

"Let's not be dramatic Neville. The current Wizengamot term has barely even begun."

"Ruling Nine? What or who is the Ruling Nine?"

Both Harry and Neville looked at Hermione. The witch raised an eyebrow and looked back at them. Neville looked at Harry and raised his eyebrows. Speaking of the Ruling Nine to outsiders wasn't exactly taboo but the Ruling Nine operated with as much discretion as possible. Neville speaking about the governing body so openly, even though they were amongst friends, would have certainly gotten him a scolding and Harry speared Hermione with a look.

"In time, we might be able to tell you and for now I need all of you to stay quiet. Just know that the Ruling Nine are very powerful people and crossing them would be most unwise."

Hermione looked like she would argue but fell silent with an angry huff. No one spoke for a moment, but Harry kept watching Hermione and she looked up again with a surprised look on her face.

"Harry you're not here at Hogwarts to continue your formal education. You're here to test the political and social waters after a lengthy one year absence."

"I'm glad to see that your mind is as brilliant and scary as ever Hermione."

Someone moved on the outside of the Stone Circle and Harry narrowed his eyes. A moment later Luna Lovegood stepped into the circle and Harry stood up. Luna walked over, smiled serenely at everyone and looked up at Harry. Harry's eyes narrowed as he had a silent conversation with Luna and he looked out at everyone else. Luna subtly elbowed him and smiled widely at the Gryffindors.

"If you will excuse us there is something that Harry and I need to discuss."

"It's all right Ron. Ginny. I can see that there is more to be discussed and I promise that I will make some time for all of you. For now, if you would all excuse Luna and I…"

Harry nodded at his friends and walked out of the Stone Circle with Luna at his side. Once they were a good distance away from the landmark Harry looked down at Luna.

"What's going on? What happened?"

"Nothing too serious Harry. Relax. Breathe."

Harry chuckled but did as Luna directed and felt the tension drain out of him. Luna Lovegood was one of the few people from his life at Hogwarts that Harry had seen on a weekly basis during his year of isolation at Abbottsford. She had been rather persistent that he see her in the letters she sent by owl and after their first meeting, Harry made time to see Luna. Even though she was a year younger than him, Luna held an astounding degree of maturity and experience that far outstripped her age.

"There we are. Now, I intervened in your little discussion because the probability of the conversation turning hostile and nasty was increasing by the minute. Everyone had good intentions but their ability to reconcile who you were one year ago, and who you are now is still poor. Given time the chances might improve but for now limited contact is best."

"Is that your very mysterious and nice way of saying that my friends and I might grow apart?"

Luna chuckled and nodded her head. Harry opened the door to the Entrance Hall and readjusted his satchel's strap on his shoulder. Luna stood on tiptoe and kissed Harry's cheek.

"Goodbye for now Harry Potter."

"Thank you, Luna."

Harry and Luna went their separate ways and Harry pondered his friend's words as he walked to his next lesson.


	5. A Dinner Date For Two

The next day started with the same pattern as Harry and Draco woke up just after the sunrise and worked out down by the Quidditch pitch and lakeside. Neither wizard said much and they returned to their respective dorms to get ready for another day of lessons. Harry ambled into the Entrance Hall and stopped short when he saw both Sirius and Remus standing just inside of the large, double doors that allowed entrance into the castle. Draco walked up beside him and Harry shook his head at Draco's questioning eyes.

"Harry. Draco. Sorry to just drop in unannounced but we need to leave. There are House matters that need to be discussed in person."

"Of course."

Just as the four wizards were about to leave the castle, Dumbledore and Snape appeared. Harry saw Sirius's jaw twitch and Remus shot Sirius a look. The six wizards formed a circle and Harry ignored the student body as they slowed to look at them. Dumbledore held up an open letter and smiled but the look in his eyes didn't match his jovial demeanor. Snape looked on seemingly dispassionately, but his black eyes glittered with confrontation.

"Lord Black, to what do we owe this visit?"

"You have read my letter Headmaster. You know why I am here and taking my wards."

"The young Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy are not your wards anymore Lord Black. You cannot simply take them out of their lessons for the day as you please."

"I can if there are important House matters to discuss Headmaster. I do not invoke that right without careful thought but there are more important matters to be discussed today than turning frogs into snakes."

The polite but heated exchange between Sirius and Dumbledore was nothing new to Harry. The aging headmaster had been trying to get in Sirius and Remus's circles of influence for the past two years but both Sirius and Remus had been keeping the headmaster at arm's length. The exact reason(s) were unknown to Harry and from what little he did know, the dispute between the three powerful wizards came down to a difference in opinions and ideologies.

"A little more forewarning would be appreciated Lord Black."

"Good day Headmaster."

Harry left without looking back and Sirius strode down the main path to the gate that led out of Hogwarts. The other three wizards didn't say anything and as soon as they were outside of the wards, all four of them apparated to the back veranda in Abbottsford. Sirius held out his wand hand let loose a large fire flame spell. The powerful Lord Black held the spell for several minutes but canceled the spell and dropped his wand arm with a heavy sigh.

"Damn that senile old fool. Humph."

Sirius took three long, steadying breaths and grinned as he looked at Harry, Draco and Remus. Remus clasped Sirius's shoulders and grinned. Sirius nodded and walked up onto the veranda. Narcissa walked out of the manor and held a squirming William in her arms.

"Hawry! Hawry! Draco!"

Harry knelt and William sprang from Narcissa's arms. The young toddler ran into Harry's arms and squeezed his little arms around Harry's neck. Harry hugged his godson back and pulled back to consider William's happy eyes.

"Have you been good for your mum?"

"Yes! I've been playing and drawing and learning shapes."

"That's good. Go give Draco a hug okay?"

"Okay. Draco!"

The entire process started all over again with Draco and the older magicals watched on with warm expressions. Narcissa called William back to her side and motioned to a table. The table had a breakfast spread on it and everyone sat around the table. Harry spooned some oatmeal into a bowl along with some fruit and a bagel.

"Sirius, what is so important that you had to pull us out of our lessons for today?"

"Not that Harry or I are complaining. Really. The lessons are dry and beneath us. And I for one like to sit with company that actually acknowledges I exist."

Harry grinned over at Draco and his brother-friend shrugged his shoulders. Relations and any conversation between Draco and the rest of the student body at Hogwarts had not improved since the train ride and even though Draco seldom mentioned it, Harry knew the forced isolation bothered Draco.

"Are your classmates bothering you Draco?"

"No mum, they are pretending that I simply don't exist. Harry here makes sure that I have some social interactions because he can never get a moment alone."

Harry shot Draco a look and the blonde-haired wizard smirked. All eyes turned to Harry and he busied himself with his oatmeal. Draco chuckled and pointed his fork at Harry.

"For someone who only wanted to return to Hogwarts to further develop your networks and take in the potential political and social playing fields, you are quite the social butterfly Harry. Our little corner table in the Great Hall is quickly developing into _the_ place to be."

"Oh? Already laying the groundwork to take over the student body there Harry?"

"Draco exaggerates Sirius. So far the only people to actually sit with us for meals are Susan Bones and Blaise Zabani."

"Don't marginalize Harry. You're forgetting that the beautiful Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis are becoming more frequent visitors."

"That is only because of their request!"

Everyone chuckled and Sirius took a folded letter of Harry's out of his inner robe pocket. He held it up in the air and shook it.

"Yes, the request from Daphne Greengrass and by proxy, her older brother Lord Derek Greengrass is something that I would like to discuss with you Harry. Just what do you hope to accomplish by investigating the former Lord Greengrass, Thomas, arrest?"

Harry pushed his oatmeal away and conjured some charmed butterflies to entertain William. He sighed and leaned back in his chair. His desire to help the Greengrass family was two-fold, the first being that the magnetic pull Daphne Greengrass had on him grew every time they were together and the second the more traditional political route.

"We are going to need every ounce of help to help pass and ratify the Potter-Black treaty Sirius and the former Lord Thomas Greengrass was one of the shrewdest minds the Wizengamot had seen in the past two decades. Derek Greengrass is following in his father's footsteps, but I believe that we are going to need that no-nonsense, factual approach that Thomas Greengrass possesses to pass the treaty."

"Is that all Harry?"

Harry looked at Remus when the were-wizard spoke and bit his tongue. He shook his head and took a deep breath.

"As I explained in my letter, Daphne Greengrass has many suitors asking for permission to court her and Derek Greengrass states that he is running out of time. He cannot continue to stall for much longer and everyone keeps remarking at the chemistry Daphne Greengrass and I had at my seventeenth birthday celebration. I am not immune to her beauty and the more I speak to her the more her mind and soul fascinates me as well. I would like to toss my hat into the ring so to speak and potentially court Daphne Greengrass."

Silence met Harry's quiet but firm response to Remus's question and Harry looked around the table. Draco smirked along with his mum, Remus smiled gently and Sirius looked without blinking back at Harry. Harry met Sirius's gaze and a long moment passed between the two wizards. Sirius's stern expression broke, he laughed boisterously and clapped his hands.

"There is a heart of a young man beating underneath that façade after all! Fantastic! Your impassioned, emotional response has swayed me pup. I will take on this investigation personally and with vigorous enthusiasm."

"Do not make fun of Harry's emotions Sirius. His response was honest and well thought out."

Harry ducked his head at Sirius's response and smiled gratefully at a chiding Narcissa. The witch nodded her head and her eyes radiated with maternal warmth. Remus gave a thumb up and Draco nodded his head as well. Harry expelled the breath he didn't know he was holding and grinned. Sirius picked up his glass and toasted Harry before taking a sip.

"I will consider Thomas Greengrass's arrest and begin the investigation tomorrow Harry. Now on to the second topic on our brief agenda this morning. The next Wizengamot session is approaching in two short weeks and I believe it is time for Remus and I to formally introduce Harry and Draco as Heir Apparents for House Black, Potter and Malfoy. Everyone knows that the two of you have unofficially taken on these roles, but I don't want to lose momentum or progress due to unforced technicalities."

"And I presume that the 'momentum and progress' you don't want to lose is for the Potter-Black Treaty?"

"Are we finally taking the next steps to make this landmark treaty a reality?"

The Potter-Black treaty was a gigantic undertaking and a landmark progressive step forward in the current magical culture and society. Draco had taken a keen interest in the treaty when Sirius and Remus had first introduced the treaty to Harry and Draco, but Draco had never given his reasons as to why. Due to the Malfoy name, having fallen from grace, Draco could not attach his family name onto to the treaty and House Potter and House Black would be the champions driving the treaty forward.

"Yes lads, we are. I know that this treaty has been in the works for months now and I appreciate your continued patience. With something this big I want to follow the slow and steady approach. Our goal is to create a barreling freight train of momentum with this treaty so that any opponents and detractors will be crushed under the onslaught. But, for that to happen we need to cross all of our t's and dot all our I's."

"One of the most important components that we need to consider is continuing our targeted efforts in gaining favours and support from key players in the Wizengamot. Targeting the Ruling Nine is still a very high priority for the Potter-Black Treaty to work."

Once again Remus served as the calm voice of reason to Harry, Draco and Sirius's passionate excitement about their political aspirations and Harry nodded his head. He remembered Neville's words from a couple of days ago, when the Longbottom heir had stated that three of the Ruling Nine families agreeing on anything so quickly was a force to be reckoned with.

"Well, we know that House Potter, Black and Malfoy agree and Harry has resumed his friendships and good relations with the Heir Apparents with House Longbottom and House Bones. Given the right incentives I think he can work the same magic with House Greengrass."

Harry wadded up a napkin and threw it at Draco for his dry comments. The rest of the people at the table chuckled and Harry scrunched up his nose.

"Draco and I can continue to work with the three mentioned Houses but that still leaves the three remaining Ruling Nine families of Clearwater, Zabani and Alden unaccounted for. On the train ride to Hogwarts for the start of the term Draco and I learned that Susan Bones is in a high-profile relationship with Blaise Zabani and the current Lady Amelia Bones does not approve of her niece's choice. I am of the mind not to interfere in the relationship between Susan and Blaise beyond my acknowledgement of their relationship."

"That is a potential momentum changer there Harry. Keep an eye on that situation and the swaying of House Clearwater and Alden falls to Remus and I. Lord John Alden and his wife Selene are the oldest of the Ruling Nine and their quiet opinion carries a tremendous amount of weight in the Wizengamot. Lord Charles Clearwater is fickler and goes wherever the wind takes him or the perceived power lies."

The table quieted down at Sirius's statements but Narcissa stood up and clapped her hands. The house elves appeared led by Dobby and Ickle to clear the table. William returned to his mum's side from where he had been chasing the charmed butterflies Harry had summoned for him.

"The four of you have talked enough political shop for the morning and you need to do something else. Might I suggest a friendly two on two duel?"

Sirius grinned hugely and Harry's eyes lit up. Without a word, the four wizards stood up from the table and walked out into the grounds. Harry and Draco formed one two-man team and Sirius and Remus formed the other.

"Duelers bow to one another."

At Sirius's command the wizards bowed to one another and saluted. Harry dropped into his dueling stance and let his magic roll off him in waves. Containing his power and aura irritated Harry and he knew he had to keep the surprise, but he was still growing and maturing. His magic constantly wanted out and it took great self-control to keep himself in check. Here at this moment however, there was no need to because there were no secrets between family.

"I am going to enjoy this."

* * *

Harry and Draco returned to Hogwarts just before supper and the two young wizards chose to wait for the last lesson of the day to finish before heading into the castle. Both wizards stood at the edge of the lake and skipped stones across the water's calm surface.

"How soon do you think everything will start to happen that we talked about today?"

"I don't know Draco. There are so many different factors and scenarios that could happen for any of the three situations that we talked about."

"Yeah."

Neither one of the wizards said anything after that and Harry knew that both were stalling walking back into the castle. Out of the corner of his eye Harry saw some other students' approaching and he looked at Draco. Draco nodded and both stopped talking. Harry recognised Neville, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Luna when they were a bit closer and Harry saw Draco tense.

"Easy there Draco. You know that they are only here to continue questioning me because our last conversation was cut short."

"Yeah that Lovegood girl does seem to have that weird ability to sense almost everything that is going on around her."

Harry speared Draco with a look but Draco shrugged and the other magicals arrived. Ron stepped forward and pointed at Draco.

"Leave Malfoy. We want to talk to Harry and you are not welcome here."

"Stay Draco. What is it that you wanted to talk about Ron?"

Ron bristled and blew out a large breath when Draco didn't walk away. The newly minted Ravenclaw shook his head but didn't say anything and continued skipping stones across the pond's surface.

"This is a conversation that is to be had between friends Harry. Malfoy does not need to be part of this."

"Draco is my friend there Ron and I have asked him to stay. People change over two years Ron and just like you are trying to reconnect with me, I suggest that you do the same with Draco. He is my friend and he is not going anywhere now or in the future."

Neville stepped forward and pulled Ron back by the back of his robes. Luna stepped over to Draco's side and skipped rocks with him from the pile of rocks Draco had created. Draco relaxed a little at the dainty Ravenclaw witch's easy acceptance and Harry made a mental note to thank Luna later.

"Just to recap so no time is wasted, both Harry and Draco have been re-sorted into two different school houses, Harry and Draco are now close friends, and the four of you Gryffindors are trying to figure out how to reconcile the old Harry from two years ago, to the one standing before you now. Okay? Continue on."

Luna didn't stop skipping rocks from her position of standing next to Draco as she spoke and her tone was bright and cheery. Harry knew this to be a ruse as Luna could only contain herself from reacting to the stressful emotions for so long and with how tense the situation was now; she wouldn't be able to contain herself for much longer. Harry turned from looking at Luna, back to his friends and tilted his head to the side. Hermione stepped forward and fiddled with her fingers.

"Harry, I am beginning to suspect that you and Draco did not return to Hogwarts for academic reasons. I think you returned to the castle because you need to gather support for something, something big, and you are scoping out who could not only be useful but…worthy."

Harry didn't say anything to Hermione's statements and kept his same posture. Hermione looked up and tilted her own head to the side. Neville looked shocked that Hermione had made such a startling insight and Ron and Ginny looked angry and confused.

"Is there a question in there Hermione?"

"Is it true?"

"Yes."

Emotions boiled over at that point from the Weasley children and both Ron and Ginny stepped forward and started talking at once. Harry held up a hand to quiet them down and cleared his throat. He needed to choose his words with care because he did not want to alienate any of his friends, but he also needed to make emotional investments with as many of the other young magicals standing at the lakeside.

"Yes, what Hermione has stated is true to a degree and I need you all to listen with open minds and calm hearts. For the past two years, Draco and I have been training academically, politically, physically and socially to make certain things come to pass. No, we were not slaves to the training, but we did have a focused purpose and heightened sense of the bigger picture. Now that we are here at Hogwarts, that 'big picture' is coming sooner than anticipated and we need some help. We have our orders and directives and now we are trying to find the right people to help us accomplish our goals."

"Just what are you blubbering on about?"

"Politics Ron. Harry is talking about politics. There are those here at Hogwarts who carry a heavier weight on their shoulders than just romantic relationships and high marks."

When Neville spoke, and came to Harry's defence, a small bit of tension left Harry. Ron threw his hands up in the air and stomped off. Harry knew that Ron didn't want to think about the future or maturing into adulthood until he had to and that was fine. Some people matured slower than others and were considered late bloomers. Ginny scuffed her trainer in the dirt and shrugged her shoulders.

"Harry, I won't pretend to stand here and know what you are talking about and part of me doesn't want to. I had an up close and personal look at what happens in your life outside of Hogwarts two years ago, in the Ministry and I'm still trying to wrap my head around that. From what it sounds like, you are going to have many more of those kinds of nights in your future and I don't know if I'm ready for that yet. I'll see you around Harry."

Harry nodded at Ginny's words and was shocked by her honesty. The red-headed witch nodded one more time, turned around and walked back up to the castle. Luna stepped around Draco and stood in front of Harry.

"I think that is enough for now. I know everyone here is a little shell shocked and emotionally raw. Maybe we can continue this conversation later?"

Neville nodded and touched Hermione's shoulder. The so-called smartest witch of the generation nodded and the last two Gryffindors walked away. Draco stopped skipping rocks and clapped his hands together.

"Well that was most certainly entertaining. I thought that both Weasley's heads were going to explode and am disappointed that they didn't."

"Shut it Draco."

Draco laughed and Luna walked between Harry and Draco as the three magicals walked up to the castle. The student body milled about, talking loudly and happily now that lessons were done for the day and the evening meal was upon them. Harry saw Daphne walking with Tracey across the hall and excused himself from Draco and Luna. Draco saw where Harry's attention had gone and smirked with a small nod. Harry ignored Draco and cut through the crowd to where Daphne and Tracey stood.

"Excuse me ladies, mind if I cut in?"

Both witches looked up when Harry stepped into their space and Harry kept his disarming grin on at full blast. Daphne looked him up and down and raised an eyebrow. Tracey in comparison stepped closer to Harry and batted her eyelashes as she looked up at him. The urge to take a step back from the witch screamed loudly in Harry's being but he knew the Slytherin witch was testing him again and he kept his stance. Tracey's eyes sparkled and she ran a finger down the front of Harry's robes.

"And just where have you and Malfoy been all day Potter? Lessons were so dull without the two of you there and I actually listened to Binns drone on for the entire hour and half."

"A tragedy I'm sure Davis but I'm sure you learned a few important things then."

"You don't need me for this impending conversation do you Potter? You want to talk to Daphne alone."

"You would be correct Davis."

Tracey gave a dramatically heavy, fake sigh and twirled away out of Harry's personal space. She spun around once more and pointed a finger at Harry.

"I will give you one hour with my best friend there Potter and then I'm coming to find the two of you. No funny business or boy-who-lived or not, I will take you down and thoroughly enjoy it."

Harry wasn't sure what to make of Tracey's loaded statement and didn't know if the beautiful witch was being serious or not. He detected concern for Daphne's well-being, but Tracey's last words were given in a sultry tone. Tracey winked and disappeared into the moving crowd. An awkward silence settled between Harry and Daphne butt Harry broke it by gesturing to the double doors that led out of the Entrance Hall and onto the castle grounds.

"I am sure that we do not want intentional or unintentional eavesdroppers on our conversation. Can I tempt you to join me out on the grounds for a more private conversation and good food?"

"I think I'd enjoy that."

Harry and Daphne walked side by side out onto the grounds and Harry led them to the Stone Circle halfway between the castle and Hagrid's hut. Dobby stood next to two picnic blankets and a decent sized spread of food and drink. The house elf trembled with excitement when he saw Harry and he bowed low to the ground.

"Good evening Harry Potter sir and Harry Potter's lady friend. Young master Malfoy summoned Dobby to prepare a private meal for Harry Potter sir and his lady friend. He did, he did. Dobby be leaving now and ifs you needs anything just ask for Dobby."

Dobby disappeared with a sharp crack and Harry grinned at the shocked expression on Daphne's face. He led her into the Stone Circle and felt the presence of several warming charms that exceeded the heat generated by the circle of floating candles around the blankets.

"Dobby has chosen to bond with me and is my personal house elf. He takes every task given to him and far exceeds expectations. Care to join me?"

"I... yes, I…okay."

Harry grinned and chuckled at the sight of the normally stoic and statuesque Daphne Greengrass rendered speechless, but he didn't say anything. The two young magicals sat down and Harry made a dinner plate. Daphne took a moment longer, but she too loaded up on the delicious looking food and for a few moments a comfortable and easy silence settled over the pair. Harry finished eating and lounged back on his arm with a butterbeer in one hand. Daphne looked at him curiously and Harry shook his head.

"Draco and Luna are always telling me to relax and let go of my self-control. I don't think that you and I need to hold to formal traditions, customs and courtesies for the next hour, do you?"

"No, I don't think so and it would be nice to simply relax."

Out of the corner of his eye Harry watched as Daphne relaxed and he hid his smile by taking a sip of his butter beer. He offered one to Daphne and was surprised when she took it. Daphne gave a weak smile and shrugged her shoulders.

"I do not have many friends Potter and I can only relax here at the castle in my dorm with Tracey. That does not mean that I do not like to have fun and partake in passing urges."

"I understand what you mean. The weight of the magical world, well here in England at least, weighs on my shoulders and I am trying to learn who I can share this responsibility with."

"That is why you weren't here at the castle today and Lord Black and Lord Remus took you and Draco out of lessons."

Harry nodded and finished his butterbeer. He set it down on the blanket and sighed. The gossip mill had a field day with what transpired this morning no doubt and Harry wondered if he would need to do a little damage control.

"Yes, there were House matters that Sirius and Remus wanted to discuss with Draco and I and we did not want to discuss such delicate matters here at the castle. One of the matters we discussed was whether to lend formal, official support from House Black and House Potter on the matter of your father's suspicious and controversial imprisonment in Azkaban."

Daphne choked on her butterbeer and Harry waved his hand to vanish the liquid from her throat. Daphne waved her hand in thanks and she couldn't hide the multitude of tumultuous emotions in her eyes as she locked gazes with Harry. Harry shook his head so not to be drawn in her by her magnetic gaze and cleared his throat.

"I am happy to report that both House Black and House Potter have agreed to work together and begin investigating the matter as soon as possible. Sirius told me that he would personally lead the investigation and will begin tomorrow."

Harry expected some reaction from Daphne, but he did not expect her to cross the proper space between them and place her hand on top of his. Her soft, warm skin felt wonderful and Harry's eyes immediately went to Daphne's. The open gratitude and thankfulness were reward enough for Harry's embarrassment earlier at brunch with his family and he gently squeezed Daphne's hand. She flushed and retracted her hand.

"I'm sorry Potter. I overstepped my bounds and I am forever grateful for whatever support House Black and House Potter can provide."

"No apologies need to be given Greengrass. The second matter that I discussed with my family this morning is of a more personal and private nature. I do not know how to describe the feelings, emotions and sensations in words, but I feel a magnetic attraction to you Greengrass and I would like to…ahem…explore a possible romantic relationship with you."

The words came out of Harry's mouth just like Narcissa had instructed and taught Harry, but he felt like his declaration lacked the emotional effect he desired. Customs and courtesies were so ingrained into him that Harry often struggled to talk like a normal seventeen-year-old boy but when Harry looked up Daphne's eyes held a sultry expression and a coy smirk tugged at her full lips.

"Convince me that you mean what you say Potter."

Relief coursed through Harry as he realised that Daphne wasn't outright rejecting him and he decided that two could play at this game. This time he broke the proper space between them by leaning in closer and took both of Daphne's hands in his. He rubbed his thumbs over her knuckles and looked deeply into her eyes.

"You are a beautiful young woman Daphne Greengrass and you exude sultriness without a second thought. Your family name gives you status, power and sizeable wealth and you use these to your advantage. There was a palpable, physical connection between us at my seventeenth birthday party and you know exactly what I'm talking about. I want more of that feeling as it's quite addicting and you remind me that there is more to life than politics."

Harry stopped talking and continued to keep his gaze locked with Daphne's. His heart thundered in his chest and it took all his self-control not to let his anxiety and fear show on his face. Daphne's coy smirk turned into a gentle, genuine smile and she nodded her head.

"Yes Potter, I accept."

"One more thing then. If your brother and Sirius approve of this courtship than I want you to call me by my name."

"Fair enough… Harry."

A gentle chime sounded and the newly minted couple broke apart. Harry took several deep breaths and with smug satisfaction saw Daphne do the same. Dobby reappeared and bowed again.

"Harry Potter sir, your hour is almost up and a witch is waitings for you bothsies up in the castle."

"That would-be Tracey no doubt. Thank you, Dobby."

Dobby snapped his fingers and the dinner spread and table clothes disappeared after Harry helped Daphne to her feet. They brushed off their clothes and Harry winked at Daphne. Daphne rolled her eyes and the two young magicals walked back up to the castle with the proper amount of space between them. Tracey stood in the middle of the Entrance Hall, foot tapping away and arms crossed underneath her breasts.

"There you two are and not a moment too soon."

"We were only gone for the allotted hour Tracey."

Tracey silenced Daphne's sarcastic retort with a raised hand and dragged Daphne away. Daphne looked over her shoulders and rolled her eyes. She mouthed a thank you and Harry nodded with a small grin.

* * *

"All right, spill. Right now. All the dirty, juicy details."

Daphne laughed, feeling lighthearted and carefree as Tracey pushed her down onto her bed. The two Slytherin witches had walked into the Slytherin common room and went straight to their dorm. Tracey had locked the door and cast a multitude of privacy spells and charms.

"You're laughing. Since when do you laugh when we're at the castle?"

Daphne shrugged and grinned at her best friend. Tracey growled and jabbed a finger at Daphne. The dramatic effect was lost on Daphne as she noticed an envelope on her bed and she recognised her brother's handwriting. She ignored a sputtering Tracey and opened the letter.

* * *

 _Daphne,_

 _I received an owl from Lord Sirius Black earlier this morning and imagine my surprise when I read that two important family issues were being openly discussed outside of our family home. I got over my frustration and embarrassment as I read what Lord Black had to say and I grudgingly thank you from the bottom of my heart for your machinations and schemes._

 _Lord Black has formally started an investigation into our father's wrongful and shameful imprisonment and has stated that acting Lord Potter is aiding in the investigation as well. I am not sure what Lord Black's plan of attack is but knowing the crafty old dog, a cunning scheme is already underway. Thank the young Potter heir for me when you see him next because I know that he approached Lord Black on our family's behalf._

 _The second matter that Lord Black addressed in his letter came as less of a surprise and a much-welcomed relief. The attraction between you and one Harry Potter has not gone unnoticed by Lord Black and he has formally inquired if his godson can court you. I have no smart comments to write about this matter and will simply state that I agreed without any hesitation. My apologies if I overstepped my bounds but something tells me that you won't mind. I informed mum of my decision and she agrees as well. I am quite sure that the squeal I heard from upstairs was Astoria's happy agreement after mum informed her of your new courtship._

 _Remember that all eyes will now be upon you once news of your courtship with Harry Potter becomes public knowledge. I know that you will behave in the proper manner as dictated by our stations customs and courtesies._

 _Stop meddling and continue to focus on your studies,_

 _-Derek_

* * *

"Okay, now you are starting to scare me Daphne. This is twice now that you have smiled and I need to know what is going on."

Daphne didn't respond and handed Tracey the letter from her brother. She walked into their bathroom and began to get ready for bed. A few moments later that same silly little grin spread across her face when she heard Tracey's squeal.

"No way! You cannot be serious!"

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you to Smutley Do-Wrong for nitpicking about the Clearwater characters background and I simply picked their family to be a member of the Ruling 9 so I didn't have to create another OC. Kudos for letting it slide and I took out the second half of Harry's question when talking to Daphne.  
**


	6. Can You See Everything That Is Happening

"You look happy. In fact, you're smiling."

"…and that same smile has been on your face since last night."

Harry ignored Hannah and Susan as the three Hufflepuffs walked out of their common room and towards the Great Hall for breakfast. He did nothing to school his features into his usual professional mask of neutrality and a twinkle lit his eyes. After his dinner 'date' with Daphne last night, Harry had returned to his common room and finished his homework in the common room with his housemates instead of studying in his dorm. Hannah and Susan had pestered Harry with questions of course, as the small group of his 'friends' had been witness to Harry and Daphne leaving together. The witches were unsuccessful in getting Harry to divulge any details about his dinner with Daphne last night however and Harry retreated to his dorm to finish his homework.

"I bet he snogged Daphne Greengrass last night and his mind is blown."

"Oooh yes! You have to watch out for the tightly wound ones because they are the people who experience the most intense emotions and pleasures when getting frisky."

Susan and Hannah's tactic of speculating and exaggerating to get Harry to divulge details from his private dinner last night were well known to those who operated within the political circles of the Wizengamot and he remained silent. Having spent the past year with the combined company and personalities such as Sirius, Lupin, Narcissa and Tonks gave Harry the ability to dismiss mindless chatter and inquisitive questions.

The trio of young magicals crossed the Entrance Hall and walked into the Great Hall. Draco looked up when Harry, Susan and Hannah approached and he put his textbooks down. Susan and Hannah sidled up on either side of Draco and sat down. Harry snorted at the two witches' tactic and he watched Draco's expression as he filled a breakfast plate.

"Draco, you are Harry's best mate, right?"

"And you would know what is happening and what happened between our tight-lipped Hufflepuff and the Slytherin beauty who has captured his attention right?"

Susan and Hannah stared at Draco but the reformed wizard ignored them and concentrated on his breakfast plate. Harry admired Draco's resolve as the two witches' stares were relentless and Draco looked at the two witches as he finished chewing.

"I am not sure what you are asking. I know what Harry has told me but I fail to see how this concerns you."

"We are concerned for our friend of course. Harry is too formal and so detached from human interactions. For the great boy-who-lived to be distracted from his seemingly insurmountable task of taking down the greatest dark lord in two decades is news indeed."

Harry snorted and picked up the _Daily Prophet_. He turned to the sports section and affected an indifferent air when he saw a smirking Tracey leading an annoyed Daphne over to their table. Daphne sat down next to Harry with a not so subtle push from Tracey and Tracey sat down on Susan's free side.

"Have you two ladies had much luck in getting any information out of dear Harry?"

Susan rolled her eyes and Hannah sighed dramatically. Harry ignored the witches again and he heard Daphne's slight huff of annoyance.

"No, Harry remains silent and Draco is playing dumb."

"I figured. Say Harry, the first Hogsmeade weekend is coming up. Are you taking Daphne as your date?"

This time everyone at the table stared at Harry; Draco and Daphne included. Tracey had asked the question and her eyes gleamed mischievously. With great skill Harry kept his face from flushing and he placed his copy of the _Daily_ _Prophet_ in front of Daphne and him. Behind the safety and obscurement of the newspaper Harry looked at Daphne and raised his eyebrows.

"Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?"

Daphne stared at Harry without blinking for a moment that seemed to stretch on forever to Harry. Then, her lips tugged upwards in a bashful, beautiful smile and she nodded. Harry matched her grin with one of his own and set the newspaper down on the table. He stood up and shouldered his school bag.

"Oh no you don't Harry Potter! Don't you dare walk away without telling us about the hanky panky that just happened."

Susan jabbed her finger at Harry and the other three young magicals looked on with interest as well. Harry rolled his eyes and waved his hand.

"See you guys later. Draco, remember we have an important Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson today."

Harry walked away and grinned as he heard Susan's death threats. The castle's stone hewn corridors seemed brighter this morning and the weight on Harry's shoulders felt lighter.

* * *

Defence Against the Dark Arts always ranked in the top three of favourite lessons for Hogwarts students' and the seventh-year students were in for an intense year. Headmaster Albus Dumbledore had recognised the growing threat and darkness Voldemort presented and the new DADA professor came highly recommended. The fact that William 'Bill' Weasley also stood as a high-ranking member in the Order of the Phoenix and capable curse breaker also helped Dumbledore's agenda. Getting the wizard to leave his comfortable Gringotts post and return home to England was a delicate and lengthy matter indeed but in the end, Dumbledore prevailed.

 _"Another war is coming Bill and you are old enough to fight in this one. During Tom's first rise to power you were a mere young lad and couldn't defend those that you love. Come to Hogwarts and help shore up the defences."_

Bill Weasley resigned (albeit temporarily) from his post with Gringotts and a month into the fall term, the eldest Weasley child returned to Hogwarts. He fidgeted with some loose pieces of parchment on his desk as he waited for his last lesson before lunch to arrive and he wondered how the seventh years would handle Dumbledore's latest surprise. For the first month of the fall term, the professor's rotated through Bill's post and had the students review course material in preparation for Bill's practical lessons. Today's lessons so far had shown Bill that the students were woefully unprepared and he had cracked the proverbial whip down hard.

"Oi Bill what are you doing here? Mum didn't say anything about you-"

"Mr. Weasley, even though we are related I am going to ask that you treat me with the same respect that you do with your other professor's and not mention familial business out in the open classroom."

Ron stopped short, his face flaming red at Bill's reprimand and he went to speak but his witch-friend Hermione Granger smacked him in the back of the head. Ron shut his mouth and stomped over to a seat in the middle of the classroom. Hermione sat down next to him and the other students filed in with muted whispers. Bill ignored them and watched as Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy walked in just before the warning bell rang. Dumbledore had warned Bill that both young wizards were more than they appeared and Bill catalogued the noticeable differences between the younger Harry and Draco that he had heard stories about and seen, to the young wizards that sat before him. Harry Potter had a few lessons with Draco Malfoy instead of following the house paradigm of Gryffindor-Ravenclaw and Slytherin-Hufflepuff. He shook his head to dispel the memories and cleared his throat.

"As many of you know, I am Bill Weasley, the oldest of the Weasley family and I am supposed to be half-way around the world breaking curses in remote, desolate locations. Surprise, I'm not and I am your Defence Against the Dark Arts professor for the following two terms. I ordered the other students not to ruin the surprise because I like my jokes and the surprised looks on many of your faces is worth the price of being here in this castle…again."

"So, what? You're going to teach us about curses or something?"

Bill's gaze slid away from his younger brother's glare and landed on Dean Thomas. The young Gryffindor slouched back in his chair, arms behind his head and eyebrows raised in clear challenge. Bill smirked and Dean Thomas's chair disappeared from underneath him. The young wizard crashed onto the floor and jumped back up amidst the shocked gasps. Bill crossed his arms across his chest and tilted his head to the side.

"There is no doubt that I am one of the foremost experts in the known world about curses Mr. Thomas but we are going to start off slow and small today. You expect me to be easier since I am closer to your age then the other professors? You expect me to teach you what you have read in your books over the last month? You. Are. Wrong."

Bill enunciated his last three words and waved his right hand. The back wall of the classroom vanished and the students eyed the training dummies and dueling pits with a mixture of emotions. Bill walked out from behind his desk and strode down the aisle.

"We are on the cusp of a second war between the forces of the so called 'light and 'dark'. The dark lord Voldemort is gathering his soldiers as we speak and is preparing for a second grab to power. Sounds like the end of the world as we know it right? Wrong!"

The atmosphere in the classroom crackled with high emotions and all eyes were riveted on Bill Weasley. He whirled around and pointed at Ernie Macmillan. The Hufflepuff shrank back in his chair as Bill towered over him and Bill let his magic start to flow out of him.

"What are you going to do when a Death Eater storms into your house in the middle of the night and tortures your family? The Death Eater doesn't care if you have paid your 'protection fees' or if you serve the 'light' or 'dark'. Seventeen years ago, the dark lord Voldemort swept through England and began his crusade to neighboring countries. His intentions and twisted desires spread like a plague and his followers did anything they wanted because no one stood up to stop them. Until _that_ fateful night in Godric's Hollow."

All eyes in the room shifted to where Harry Potter sat and the boy-who-lived remained stoic. Sirius Black had trained the young lad well and Bill smirked.

"The sacrifices of the Potter family are well-known and deserve all of our gratitude. But tell me, do any of you know of a hidden baby anywhere that will save us this time around? No, I didn't think so. All of you get up and stand in front of the training dummies. Move!"

The students were sluggish, apparently memorized by Bill's non-politically correct speech and Bill's sharp command lit a fire under their arses. Bill stalked behind the thirty students and formed them into two lines.

"You all read the assignments I instructed you to over this past month, right? The boring techniques behind wand movements, visualizing your spell or hex and that rubbish? Well, we are about to see who was a diligent student. On my command, I want those standing in front of the training dummies to knock the dummies down. For those of you that consider yourself aces, I want you to destroy the dummies. Blow them to bits. Cast!"

And so began the hour and a half long torture for both Bill and the students. The students were not used to the intensity Bill was demanding this early in the term and Bill had spent too long away from Dumbledore's protected Hogwarts and the flimsy English Ministry for him to coddle the students. The new DADA professor proved relentless though and kept a demanding pace with biting criticism for all the mistakes he saw.

"Time! All right come in close. Sit, kneel, bend so all of you can hear me so I don't have to yell."

The Gryffindor and Ravenclaw students stumbled in and in contrast Bill stood tall above them. Most of the students were tired and sore, having never been subjected to the training drills Bill just had them run through and he had no doubt many a Howler would be sent his way from over-protective parents in the days to come. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy stood on the fringes of the group and both wizards hadn't broken a sweat.

"Welcome to the first lesson of the new Defence Against the Dark Arts and no, you cannot drop my class. The Headmaster and the Board of Governors have made my lessons mandatory for you lot to graduate and all of my lesson plans have been scrutinized by the powers that be."

"This isn't right!"

"Yeah you aren't our drill instructor!"

The two comments were met with grumbles and complaints from most of the gathered students and Bill remained unfazed. He raised his hands to quiet the growing noises of discontent and breathed in deep to calm his inner frustration. These teenagers were untested when it came to combat, real-fighting and the general shadiness of the real world outside of Hogwarts and their protected and safe summer holidays.

"How old are most of you? Sixteen? Seventeen? Seventh years at Hogwarts are considered the top dogs around the castle am I right? Most of you are coming of age and a few of you are of age. This means that mummy and daddy cannot protect you from the adult world and once you leave Hogwarts, you are on your own. Do you want to be defenceless? Do you want to be easy-targets?"

The end of lesson bell rang and Bill dismissed the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors with a wave of his hand.

* * *

The Great Hall reverberated with extra noise as the student body chattered, discussed and argued the much talked about new Defence Against the Dark Arts criteria and especially the task-master like Professor Weasley. No matter what year the students were (first year all the way up to seventh years), Professor Weasley ran them through a gauntlet and the general opinion was divided clear down the middle. Harry ate with Draco and both wizards reviewed their notes in preparation for their Herbology or History of Magic lesson after lunch. Their quiet, studious air was disturbed however when Hermione led a small group of students over to the end of the Ravenclaw table.

"Well Harry, I think we are no longer social pariahs. Granger, Zabani, Davis, Greengrass, Longbottom, Lovegood, the Weasel and Weaslette, Bones and Abbot. What brings you over to our corner?"

"Shut it Draco, we are here to talk with Harry."

Harry didn't look up from his notes and let Draco take the lead on this impending conversation. Draco picked up on his silent cue and let his head rest on his hand that was propped up on the table. He smirked and his eyes narrowed.

"Harry is busy reviewing for a particularly difficult Herbology lesson at the moment Weasel and has allowed me to speak in his stead. What is that you all want?"

Hermione held up a hand to stop Ron and Ginny from lashing out again at Draco and motioned for the small group to sit down. She leaned forward and looked past Draco to Harry.

"Harry, in our defence lesson today we all were wiped out and worn down by Professor Weasley's practical lesson. Susan told me that the same happened with the Hufflepuff-Slytherin joint lesson earlier this morning. You and Draco are the only ones that survived and don't look the worse for wear."

"Hey! Speak for yourself honey!"

There were a few titters of nervous laughter at Tracey's rebuttal to Hermione's words but Harry had no idea where his best-friend was going with this. He turned over his piece of parchment and began reading through his notes on the other side. Draco waved his free hand and exhaled noisily.

"Is this your way of saying that you want our help? Harry and I have been working hard for a year to get to where we are now. There is no magical, snap-your-fingers short-cut to bridge the gap between all of you and us."

While true, Draco's comment was a little too harsh and Harry kicked Draco under the table. Draco winced and sighed.

"Harry and I work out every morning before lessons start. Physical stamina and power is a key component to a wizard or witches battle strength. Start there and you will see some noticeable improvements."

Draco turned back to his own History of Magic notes and signaled that the discussions had closed. Hermione didn't budge and Harry finally looked up.

"What do you want Hermione?"

The brown-haired witch chewed on her lower lip and reached for Harry's hand. She squeezed and smiled.

"Do you remember our fifth year? The outside world thought that you and the headmaster were mad and had gone off the deep end. The Ministry brought in a stooge and sham of a professor."

"Umbridge."

The dislike and venom in Harry's tone was unmistakable and he was glad that the witch in question had been demoted in the Ministry hierarchy. Delores Umbridge now served in a middle post in the Department of Magical Transportation with very little upward trajectory career wise. Hermione's reassuring squeeze on his hand brought Harry back to the present and he saw Hermione's nervous expression.

"Do you remember what you did that was so instrumental in our fifth year?"

"I taught the DA. No Hermione."

The pieces fell into place and Harry's face hardened. Teaching the DA in his fifth year was one thing but Harry was older, more mature and smarter now. He had gotten lucky that no one had been seriously hurt and teaching people disarming spells and Patronuses was one thing. This time around the stakes were so much higher.

"Harry please just think about it. Professor Weasley wiped the floor with all of us today and he won't stop. The headmaster believes in teaching us this time around, otherwise we would have the same hum-drum Defence Against the Dark Arts and you can bridge the gaps for us."

"Granger does have a point there Potter."

Harry's gaze shifted over to Draco and his brother-friend shrugged his shoulders. Harry knew that Draco was referring to their ultimate goal of having a trusted group of friends for the necessary political moves in the Wizengamot and for when Riddle did eventually attack. Harry hadn't even stopped to consider the possibility of cultivating these two goals by teaching the DA again and the idea wasn't so ridiculous as it seemed. The thought of having trusted friends and comrades that wouldn't be blubbering messes when the eventual fighting did happen held a certain appeal.

"I have two unconditional conditions that must be agreed upon before I even start to consider this crazy idea."

Everyone around Harry let out a collective deep breath and relaxed. Hermione grinned and nodded excitedly.

"Sure Harry. What are they?"

"First, Draco here gets to co-teach with me and holds the same status as I will. His words are an extension of mine and hold the same weight as if I spoke them. Second, I will only teach and revise with seventh years. No one younger."

There were a few grumbles upon Harry's first demand but they paled in comparison to the outrage at Harry's second demand. Harry ignored them and locked gazed with Hermione.

"When the fighting starts, and we all know that it will, I don't want to see someone underage running off and playing the hero."

"Okay Harry."

Hermione stood up and nodded. Her movement quieted everyone down and Harry raised an eyebrow. Hermione grinned and nodded her head.

"I'll write something up and those that want to attend can sign it. Thanks Harry."

Hermione left and dragged Ron and Ginny with her. Susan smirked evilly and waggled a finger.

"I knew that you were playing hard to get Harry. Oooh this will be so much fun! Come on boyfriend of mine. Let's go make out before the next lesson."

"Oi woman! Really?"

Susan laughed and dragged Blaise off with her. Hannah rolled her eyes but walked off and this left Tracey, Daphne and Luna. The three witches sat down and despite himself, Harry got nervous. Luna leaned forward and her expressive eyes gleamed with devious intent.

"Harry how can I convince you to let me into your little teaching group?"

Harry and Draco both snorted and chuckled. Draco looked at Luna and grinned.

"Ickle Harry here is taken Luna. Convincing him is off the table I'm afraid. I however can be persuaded still."

"Shut up you git. Luna, we both know that you will find _some_ way to get in on our 'study group' and I am not going to fight you on it."

Luna grinned victoriously and sat back. Tracey raised an eyebrow at the exchange and cleared her throat.

"I am new to this little group dynamic but how did Lovegood just convince you without really trying Harry?"

"Luna is special there Tracey and that is her story to tell."

Tracey grumbled and sat back with a petulant expression. Harry looked over to Daphne and found her enchanting purple eyes gazing at him. Harry grinned and shrugged his shoulders.

"I would like to hear your thoughts on these recent developments Daphne."

"Oh, I am quite eager to attend this little 'study group' of yours Harry. I want to know if the rumours of your skill and stamina with a wand are as greatly exaggerated as some are saying."

Tracey hauled Daphne up not a second later and grinned at Harry. Daphne's words shocked Harry and sent his mind scrambling for a few seconds. Before he could respond Tracey whirled Daphne around and pushed her way from the table.

"Aaaaaaaand on that note I am going to take my best-friend out of here before I really need to start chaperoning. See you later Potter. Malfoy."

The Slytherin beauties left and Draco whistled. Luna joined in with a twinkling giggle and Harry shook his head.

"You're in over your head there mate. Daphne will eat you alive on your 'date' to Hogsmeade this weekend unless you get your head on straight."

"I agree with Draco there Harry."

"Shut up both of you."

* * *

The hustle and bustle found in a typical day at Hogwarts castle died down to a murmur after the evening meal and the staff retired to the breakroom off to the side of the Great Hall. The student leadership would watch over the rest of the student body and the professors intervened if necessary. For now, the professors convened to talk about their days and report anything amiss. Albus Dumbledore sat in a comfortable, squishy chair and chuckled at the stack of bright red, smoking Howlers attempting to tear themselves to shreds so their messages could be heard.

"Bill Weasley, you have set a new record for this term in the number of Howlers sent to me by angry and concerned parents. Your no mercy and no holds barred teaching method does not sit well with the students' parents. Already they are clamoring for your resignation."

"And?"

Shocked murmurs sounded in the room from the other professors at Bill's flippant response and Albus knew the curse-breaker better than that. Albus knew that Tom Riddle would attack well-known and important institutions of the Light and Hogwarts castle was too tempting a target. The aging headmaster planned to bolster his castle's defences and he knew his precious students would need to defend themselves. Tom had learned from his mistakes from last time and the number of 'dark sympathizers' grew every day. Society needed to change and people were clamoring for it.

"…and nothing. I know what your teaching style is and we have gone over your lesson plans with a fine-tooth comb. I just want you to be aware of the potential backlash you will face in the coming weeks."

"I'll handle it. I am wondering about some of the students' though. Harry Potter is an interesting fellow and there is something different about him this term then years past. I feel like he is waiting for something or someone."

"I sense it too Albus. In my transfiguration lesson today he let his guard slip and he changed the rock into a rather comfortable sitting pillow. His technique was flawless."

Albus hummed his agreement and stroked his long beard. The young Harry Potter had always been the wild card in the coming second war and his mentors Sirius Black and Remus Lupin had done a splendid job in preparing the lad for his future role in the coming battles. What Albus had not expected however was for Sirius himself to become such a powerful entity in cultural and societal events and the Lord Black had gathered quite the team around himself. Remus Lupin as his right-hand man in the acting role of Lord Potter, the crafty and demure Narcissa Black working behind the scenes and pulling charity strings, the clumsy but ever-useful metamorphagus Auror Nymphadora Tonks and the re-emerging positive force in Draco Malfoy.

"Albus?"

"Oh, yes. I was having a senior moment. The young Harry Potter is shaking the status qou and is attracting the young and influential to his side. Draco Malfoy as the potential future Lord Malfoy, Neville Longbottom as the future Lord Longbottom, Daphne Greengrass as his connection with the current Lord Greengrass, Susan Bones as the future Lady Bones and the minor Houses of Zabani, Prewitt and Davis. His stalwart and long-time friends, Luna Lovegood and Hermione Granger round out a rather impressive and multi-faceted inner circle."

"Albus are you saying that Harry Potter has returned to Hogwarts for political and social alliances?"

"I am saying nothing of the sort Minerva. I am merely speculating on what I am seeing and hearing about our gentle boy-hero."

The meeting fell silent for a long moment as the adults thought about the moves being made from the next generation of movers and shakers. Was it finally time to start passing on the proverbial torch?

* * *

The morning of the first Hogsmeade weekend found Hogwarts castle bustling with frenetic and dramatic energy as students third year and above hurried to get ready for the social weekend. Whether the going wizard or witch went alone, with friends or on a date didn't matter as the students viewed these weekends as hard-earned freedom from professors and the ever-looming weight of schoolwork.

"Daphne, for the love of Merlin, please stop changing your clothes and just pick an outfit."

Daphne Greengrass ignored her best friend Tracey as the other witch lounged on her four-poster bed and leafed through a gossip magazine. The other witch had already decided on her attire, done her makeup and styled her hair. Daphne had also done her makeup and styled her hair but couldn't decide on an outfit to finish her ensemble.

"I don't know what to wear. The weather all week has been rainy, gloomy and chilly but today it's sunny, warm and…help me. Please!"

"Stop being so dramatic. I'm pretty sure Harry would like you to go in what you're wearing now."

Daphne rolled her eyes and snapped a hair tie at her best friend for her cheeky comment. Daphne posed in front of her full-length mirror and she fingered her knicker line. The lacy, dark purple fabric of her barely there knickers moved with her finger and her breasts were held snug in a matching lace demi-cup bra. She had no doubt that Harry _would_ appreciate her current attire but the two of them didn't have that type of relationship. Besides, the social and traditional customs bred into them forbid them from being that intimate and loose with each other on their first date.

"You should go with the three-piece option. Wear a cute pair of jeans that hint at the curves of your arse and show your long legs. A form-fitting singlet or tank top and then a light sweater or cardigan. Tastefully sensual but appropriate enough that you two don't make any social missteps."

"I love you Tracey."

"I am rather awesome."

Daphne ignored Tracey again and hurriedly pulled on an outfit that Tracey had described. She fluffed out her hair and touched up her lip gloss. Tracey catcalled and wolf-whistled from her bed and Daphne yanked her up so they could leave their dorm. Blaise waited for them in the common room and his gaze slid over both of them. Tracey stretched her arms above her head and shimmied from side-to-side.

"Do my luscious curves distract you from your rather busty, red-headed girlfriend?"

"You are not my type Tracey."

Blaise escorted both witches out of the common room and they walked up the staircase to the Entrance Hall. Neville Longbottom walked down the stairs with Hermione Granger and Ronald and Ginny Weasley. Draco and Luna walked down the staircase with Harry and Daphne's gaze slid from the brewing confrontation between the Gryffindors and Slytherins to Harry. He laughed at something that the Ravenclaw witch Luna said and a small pang of jealously flared up in Daphne. Her curiosity demanded that she find out the nature and intimacy of the relationship between Harry and Luna but she didn't feel comfortable enough with Harry yet to ask him. She also had a feeling that he would deflect and asking Luna Lovegood a direct question usually resulted in a convoluted answer.

"He certainly does look rather dashing, doesn't he?"

Daphne turned her head and saw a grinning Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott. She deigned not to answer and her gaze raked over Harry again. His low-cut dark wash denim jeans fit him quite well and his fitted dark grey button down formed to his lithe physique.

"Stop drooling Daphne."

"Stop it."

Daphne hissed at the other witches and they giggled in response. Before Daphne could rip into them for their impropriety, Harry walked over and nodded his head. Daphne gave a slight curtsy and took his offered arm. Harry smelled wonderful up close and Daphne slid as close as propriety would allow as they walked out of the Entrance Hall, both totally ignoring their group of friends.

"Where would you like to go first milady?"

With Harry looking down at her with his emerald green eyes, Daphne couldn't answer as her response stuck in her throat and she shrugged daintily.

"I am in no hurry and I don't have any pressing need to pick up any items."

"Perfect."

Harry helped her into a carriage and shut the door behind him as he climbed in after her.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you to lordonyx348 for reminding me that Ernie Macmillian is indeed in Hufflepuff and that error has been corrected. Daithi4377, I am not sure where the confusion about why Harry is re-teaching the DA comes in but I added an extra line of reasoning just for clarification.**


	7. A Private Moment Before I Take The Stage

The door to the carriage shut and Daphne reminded herself to breathe. In all the romance novels that she read, this exact setting was the beginning to many a romantic scenario and she scolded herself for letting her mind wander. She looked up as Harry's attention returned to her and he grinned.

"You're not going to get into any trouble for how we left our friends are you?"

"I imagine that Tracey will be a little miffed that she is not chaperoning every single second of our date…"

Daphne stopped talking as she realised her verbal misstep and looked up at Harry from underneath her eyelashes. She wanted their first Hogsmeade trip to be their first date but she didn't want to presume anything with _the_ Harry Potter. Harry's grin widened and he nodded his head.

"You didn't speak out of turn Greengrass. I asked to be able to court you and this would be considered our first date."

Relief coursed through Daphne at Harry' gentle response and she nodded her head with a small smile. A teasing twinkle lit her eyes and she tilted her head to the side. Harry's eyes widened and he braced himself. His actions almost made Daphne giggle but she retained her expression.

"Daphne. My name is Daphne and if you are so bold as to request that I call _you_ by your first name, then I insist that you call me by _my_ first name."

"All right then… Daphne."

Even though she knew it was coming, Daphne couldn't control the shiver that ran up and down her spine as her first name fell from Harry's lips. Her reaction bordered on foolish but her crush sat across from her and his attentions would be focused on her for the rest of the day. Pardon her if Daphne had a silly little schoolgirl moment.

"Has Hogsmeade changed at all? It has been a year since I've been here."

Daphne looked outside the carriage's window and saw the familiar buildings of Hogsmeade. The carriage stopped a moment later, Harry climbed out and helped her down from the carriage. Even though she knew that Harry simply followed the customs and courtesies of a pureblood lord, the physical contact between them seemed heightened to Daphne. She delayed letting go of Harry's hand and she saw his lips twitch upwards in a small smile.

"No, everything and everyone pretty much stayed the same. For the most part, Hogsmeade remains untouched by the outside world and its many influences."

"Hmm. Shall we?"

Harry extended his hand and gestured down the main street of Hogsmeade after Daphne answered his first question. Daphne nodded to Harry's second question and the two young magicals walked side by side. Neither was in a hurry, choosing to amble down the street and window shop when a shop's item caught their eye.

"Oh! Harry, would you mind if we stopped in here really quick? Just for a moment, I saw something that Astoria would love."

Daphne grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him into a bookstore. The boldness of her physical action caused Daphne to blush but she pressed on and when Harry didn't resist, Daphne smiled. The magnetic attraction that she felt towards Harry thrummed powerfully between them and the attraction only grew stronger the more time they spent together.

"Astoria, your little sister that I met at my seventeenth birthday, right?"

"Yes, that's her, and I want to see if this place has a book that she has been looking for."

Daphne darted into the shelves, confident that Harry would follow her and she ran her finger down the spines of the books. When she came across the author she was looking for, Daphne stopped and perused the titles. Out of the corner of her eye Daphne saw Harry lean against another shelf and watch her. She did her best to ignore his warm gaze and she pulled a book off the shelf.

"Found it. Let's go."

The young witch turned on her heel and bumped into Harry. She faltered back, an apology ready on her lips but her mind was too busy cataloguing the firmness of Harry's chest and his wonderful scent. The Greengrass witch wouldn't mind being that close to Harry again and maybe for a moment longer. Daphne realised her mind had wandered off into fantasy land and she cleared her throat to bring her back to the present.

"Sorry Harry, I didn't realise you were so close."

Harry chuckled and when Daphne looked up she saw an easy grin on his face. His countenance and demeanor was a complete contrast to how she saw him in Hogwarts and she rather liked this carefree Harry Potter.

"I was going to offer my assistance in helping you find the book that you wanted but you found it. Is that everything you wanted?"

The double entendre and deeper insinuation in Harry's question flustered Daphne and it took quite a considerable amount of control not to melt into a pile of goo. She chose not to respond verbally and simply shook her head. Harry nodded in return and escorted her to the shop's front door with a hand on her lower back. The intimate physical gesture caused butterflies to fly about in her stomach but Daphne didn't call him out on the slight social misstep and it wasn't until they were outside the shop that Daphne remembered she had forgotten to pay for her book.

"Harry, I need to go back inside and pay for my book. Just give me a moment."

"There is no need Daphne. I purchased a few books and added your purchase to my own."

Even though she knew that Harry was being chivalrous, Daphne Greengrass was her own witch and did not need a wizard to molly coddle her. She stopped, turned around and glared at Harry. The wizard didn't flinch and tilted his head to the side in silent question.

"While I appreciate the gesture, I do not need someone else to spend money on me."

"Humour me Daphne. This is supposed to be our first date and Sirius and Narcissa would kill me for not extending the proper social graces."

Harry did have a point and reluctantly, Daphne agreed with a nod of her head. Harry grasped her wrist and stopped her from walking away. Daphne looked up into his bewitching green eyes and he smirked.

"Besides, I do not have many opportunities to buy gifts for those close to me."

Before Daphne could completely comprehend just what Harry was saying, the wizard in question ambled off and the full implications of Harry's statement hit Daphne. She flushed a pretty shade of red, shook her head after a long moment and hurried after the charming wizard.

"I was wondering if you were going to be lost in your daydream clouds a little while longer."

"Harry! I wasn't…! That's not…! You prat."

Harry laughed as Daphne's cheeks dusted that pretty pink again and Daphne swatted his arm. She huffed and turned her nose up. The young couple walked in silence for a few moments and Daphne looked up when Harry squeezed two of the fingers on her right hand. Harry winked at her and let go of her hand. The embarrassment seeped out of Daphne and she smiled again.

* * *

"There you two are. I was wondering where you guys went."

Daphne looked up from her milkshake and saw Tracey, Blaise and Susan walking towards where Harry and Daphne sat. The small, non-descript eatery was Harry's idea as he preferred to stay away from the hustle and bustle of the more popular, mainstream food haunts. It would seem however, that her nosey, well-intentioned friends were going to but in on Daphne's first date with her crush and she groaned. Harry squeezed two fingers of her right hand in acknowledgement and Daphne blew bubbles into the remaining froth of her milkshake. Tracey snorted and shook her head.

"Is this how the pureblood heiress is supposed to act? Impressing her date with her barn-yard animal impersonation?"

"If that's what it takes for you all to leave then yes."

Daphne waved her hand in a dismissive gesture in addition to her snarky response to Tracey's question and out of the corner of her eye she saw Harry's lips twitch upwards in a smile. Her beau seemed to have quite the sarcastic sense of humour underneath that gentleman veneer of his.

"Well sorry that I came to find you and let you know that there is a large line forming for the carriages back to Hogwarts. You can walk in the rain."

"You two don't want to be late. The gossip mill will have a field day."

Tracey left first with her nose up in the air and a giggling Susan made a parting comment before she tugged Blaise behind her as she left. Daphne went to get up and get ready to head for the carriages but Harry didn't move. Daphne fastened her clasp on her cloak to protect her from the rain and looked down at Harry.

"Harry, I am loathe to leave just as much as you are but the girls are right. It is time for us to return to Hogwarts."

"We can and we will. Do you trust me?"

The retort stuck in Daphne's throat as Harry stood up and she nodded. He grinned, fastened on his own cloak and pulled out his wand. He tapped his cloak and then his trainers.

"I do not want to be interrupted any more than we already have and I want extend our first date as long as I can. I suggest we walk back to the castle and enjoy the privacy of the rain."

"You used the water repellant charm, didn't you? Clever."

Daphne used the charm on herself and Harry pulled out his umbrella. He tapped it and twisted his wand. Daphne suspected he used an enlargement charm and took his offered arm when he finished. The couple walked out of the eatery and Harry held his charmed umbrella over them. The enlarged umbrella ensured that neither teenager got wet from the rain and afforded them a small measure of privacy. Daphne utilized this and sidled up closer to Harry than was proper. Harry grinned down at her and they ambled past the carriages.

"Last call for carriages! Last call."

Neither young magical said a word as they walked on the path beside the road and Daphne found that she enjoyed the quiet, intimate silence between them. Harry felt warm next to her and he whistled quietly. Daphne didn't recognise the tune but lapsed into a comfortable silence. Too soon for her liking they walked up the steps to Hogwarts castle and Daphne sighed. She went to pull away but Harry held her fast.

"Just one more moment please."

"Okay."

Daphne didn't know why she whispered but she stared up into Harry's emerald green eyes and reminded herself to breathe. The moment ended and Harry slowly bent down. Daphne's heartbeat increased but the electric tingle raced across her skin as Harry placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. He pulled away, winked and Daphne giggled with a blush.

"Thank you for a wonderful first date Ms. Greengrass."

"I'm glad you found my company pleasant Mr. Potter. Yours was quite enjoyable as well."

Harry canceled the charm on his umbrella, snapped it closed and pushed one of the doors to the Entrance Hall open. He swept his arm in a grand, dramatic fashion and bowed.

"After you milady."

"Thank you kind sir."

Daphne curtsied and crossed the threshold into Hogwarts. Harry followed behind her and the background noise from the many students heightened considerably. Out of the corner of her eye Daphne saw Harry pull his professional mask back on and she followed suit. Harry stepped away and nodded his head.

"Have a pleasant evening Ms. Greengrass."

Daphne nodded, not trusting herself to speak for fear of saying something foolish and turned around. She stopped short as she saw a smirking Tracey and Daphne raised an eyebrow.

"What do you want Tracey?"

"Details girl. Details."

Daphne huffed and strode past her best friend. She wasn't quite ready to share the intimate details of a perfect first date with her crush. She wanted the moments, the sensations and the euphoria to be hers and hers alone for tonight.

* * *

The following Monday morning after the Hogsmeade weekend found Harry under more scrutiny and whispered gossip as he waited in the Entrance Hall for Draco and Daphne. Students' pointed at him and talked behind their hands. Harry ignored the extra attention and waited with his hands clasped behind his back. Draco came down at the same moment that Daphne and Tracey walked up from the dungeons. Draco swept his eyes around the room and looked back at Harry. Harry shook his head and the four young magicals walked into the Great Hall. The scrutiny and whispers intensified and no sooner did Harry sit down then Hedwig swooped down. Harry took the larger than normal amount of mail from Hedwig and by chance picked up the morning's edition of the _Daily Prophet_ first.

* * *

 _ **Disgraced Heiress Sinks Her Claws Into Boy-Who-Lived!**_

 _ **Rita Skeeter**_

 _The first Hogsmeade weekend for the over-worked and stressed out Hogwarts students (third year and above) took place over this past weekend and quite a few notable persons of interest were seen. In a rather public display of attention-seeking glory, disgraced Daphne Greengrass sidled up to the boy-who-lived, Harry Potter, over this past weekend at Hogsmeade and the couple were seen strolling through the magical town. Although this reporter couldn't get close enough to hear the exact nature of the conversations that took place, sources claim that the so-called 'romantic' outing was a rather one-sided affair._

 _The aptly named 'Ice Queen' of the Slytherin Hogwarts House was seen latched onto Harry Potter and never strayed more than a foot from our young hero. There were numerous sightings of Harry Potter displaying a forced chivalrous nature and the two most notable are Harry Potter buying Daphne Greengrass items from a bookstore and paying for lunch in a down and out eating establishment. Only Merlin and Morgana know what happened in that dark and dank hovel passing as a café but it is clear that Daphne Greengrass needed several long moments away from the public eye to convince the naïve at heart Harry Potter that she is the love of his life._

 _This seemingly perfect outing as a couple might seem innocent to the casual by-stander but devious machinations are being put into motion. The Greengrass family is a Noble and Ancient House but is suffering a severe fall from grace and power due to the former Lord Thomas Greengrass being arrested. The former Lord Greengrass is suspected of being a high-ranking Senior Death Eater and passing vital war information to you-know-who. The slimy and shady efforts of Daphne Greengrass are clear to those who are watching the social happenings with wide open eyes and Harry Potter is to be warned._

* * *

The blood rushed in Harry's ears and red tinted his vision. Rita Skeeter spun creative, fanciful and half-truth articles about anything she could get her hands on. The woman never fact-checked her articles and the more ambiguity she had about the articles subject matter from her 'sources', the better. Rita Skeeter had written many 'articles' about Harry over the past year, speculating about everything and anything to do with his life and Harry ignored all of it. Even when Sirius, Draco and Lupin came under Rita Skeeter's scrutiny Harry didn't think much about it as the other wizards could take care of themselves.

"Don't do anything rash there Potter."

"What makes you think that I will do anything rash Draco?"

Harry placed his copy of the _Daily Prophet_ down on the table and sorted through the rest of his mail with a forced calmness. Out of his peripheral vision Harry saw Draco's sharp gaze on his left and Hermione biting her bottom lip on his right. He glanced across the table at Daphne, saw her trying to hide her pain and embarrassment and stood up. Harry felt like a goldfish in its bowl as many of the people in the Great Hall stared at him and in a solid move of support Harry held out his hand to Daphne.

"Would you mind if I walked you to your first lesson Heiress Greengrass?"

Daphne looked up at him, her purple eyes betraying her state of unrest but Harry stood firm. After a moment, Daphne took Harry's hand and Harry entwined her arm with his and the young couple walked out of the Great Hall side-by-side. Neither of them spoke, ignoring the whispers targeted at their backs and Harry stopped by an empty alcove once an appropriate amount of distance had been put between them and the Great Hall. He softened his gaze, hiding his anger and outrage over the _Daily Prophet_ article and in another move of support, took Daphne's hands in his. His action must have surprised Daphne as she looked up and Harry smiled.

"Care to tell me what schemes are forming in that pretty little head of yours?"

"Schemes? Harry, I would start distancing yourself from me. Even though it was salacious, Rita Skeeter did have an underlying point. You are the fabled savior and champion of the Light. You cannot be seen with anyone that has even the slightest hint of Dark attached to their name."

"Nonsense. You are speaking utter nonsense."

The customs and courtesies of their stations were ingrained into them for many reasons and _the game_ was always afoot. Even knowing this, Harry broke propriety and social customs and pulled Daphne into a gentle embrace. The witch stiffened but Harry didn't let go and after a moment Daphne hugged Harry back. The green-eyed wizard leaned down so his mouth was right by Daphne's ear.

"When I asked for permission to court you Daphne Greengrass, I wasn't just looking for a trophy girlfriend and if I followed society's rules I wouldn't be who I am today. Your social standing doesn't mean anything to me because I value your heart and your mind more than the social trappings."

Neither teenager said anything for several long moments and with great reluctance Harry let Daphne go. They separated and Harry noticed that Daphne's eyes shimmered with unshed tears. He panicked and held up his hands.

"I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable and-"

"It's okay Harry. I've just never have anyone say something so sweet to me in a long time."

The blush spread across his skin before Harry could even attempt to control it and he coughed. Daphne giggled and Harry liked the sound. He held out his arm and Daphne slipped her hand into his elbow. The young lovers walked the rest of the way to Daphne's first lesson in quiet but comfortable silence. Harry stepped away but squeezed Daphne's hand in farewell. She nodded, a faint blush dusting her cheeks and Harry walked to his classroom. Hermione pulled him down next to her at the table and squeezed his arm in her hands.

"Are you okay Harry? Everyone was watching when you and Daphne walked out of the Great Hall from breakfast and after reading what that Skeeter woman wrote…"

"I'm happy to say that Daphne is doing just fine. We…talked."

The intimacy of the shared moments between him and Daphne flashed before Harry's eyes and he afforded a small grin. Hermione raised an eyebrow, a happy twinkle in her brown eyes but the professor walked in and everyone's attention focused front.

* * *

 _The Next Day_

The happy, private moments spent with Daphne kept Harry in a good mood and he straightened his elitist, formal dress robes for his first active Wizengamot hearing, late the next morning. Draco stood on his right and both Sirius and Remus flanked the younger wizards. The Heads of Houses Potter and Black had arrived at Hogwarts earlier that morning and had taken Harry and Draco back to Abbottsford. Albus Dumbledore did not stop them this time as the aging wizard would attend the very same historic meeting.

"Harry! Hey."

The sound of Susan Bone's voice drew Harry out of his musings and he turned his head to see the busty red-head dragging an ever-present Blaise Zabani. Neville Longbottom slipped in behind them and Susan stood next to Draco. Neville took up his spot on the left side of Harry and Harry grinned at the other wizard. All the young magicals were 'red-carpet' ready as the muggle saying went and the occasion certainly merited it.

"Heiress Bone's, while today is a cause for excitement, one does need to remember that a lady must show proper decorum at all times. Mind your volume please."

"Of course, Lady Longbottom."

Harry, Neville, Blaise and Draco all sniggered at the flush that crept up Susan's neck when Lady Augusta Longbottom strode into the antechamber. The reigning Lady Longbottom commanded attention and respect wherever she went and she was considered 'an old battle-axe' in the Wizengamot chambers. Out of the corners of his eyes Harry even saw Sirius and Remus straighten. Augusta Longbottom's gaze raked over the people in the antechamber and she clapped her hands.

"Lord's Black and Potter, you will go after me and you will lead in Heir Apparents Harry and Draco. I will lead our walk into the chambers and I will present Heiress Apparent Susan and Heir Apparents Neville and Blaise. Questions? Then form up and let us begin."

After a moment of shuffling, Lady Augusta Longbottom huffed approvingly and waved her wand at the double doors. The doors swept inwards and with a soft command, the Lady led her charges into the Wizengamot chambers. Harry swallowed, cracked his neck and took a deep breath.

* * *

"The chamber recognises that Lord Black has the floor. Lord Black."

"Thank you, Chief Warlock."

Daphne watched as Lord Sirius Black stood up from his seat and took the centre of the raised speaker platform. The Wizengamot chambers were packed full today, an estimated one hundred pairs of eyes stared down at the powerful Lord Black from three concentric, rising levels. Daphne gripped her little sister Astoria's hand and waited with baited breath for Lord Black to announce the heirs for the Most Noble and Most Ancient Houses of Black, Potter and Malfoy. It was widely speculated that the reformed Draco Malfoy would retake his family house and Daphne assumed that this would be the case.

"Lords and ladies, I would like to present the heirs for the Most Noble and Most Ancient Houses of Potter, Black and Malfoy. Heir Apparents please step forward."

The moment of truth had arrived at long last and Daphne leaned forward. Harry and Draco strode into the chambers in perfect step with each other and Daphne's breath caught at their regal look. She had known that Harry cut a striking figure and the affect was magnified as he stood tall in his lord's robes. The young wizards stopped in front of Sirius, bowed and stood back at attention. Astoria nudged Daphne with her elbow and mouthed _'close your mouth'_ when Daphne looked at her. Daphne controlled her flush and focused back in on Sirius Black.

"Draco Malfoy. You have been under my tutelage and the acting Lord Potter's guidance for the past year. Throughout this time, you have grown and matured to a degree that I am confident in my decision to relinquish total control of House Malfoy back to you."

Draco bowed again, a small smile slipping through his professional mask and Daphne clapped along with everyone else in the chambers.

"Thank you, Lord Black. I will use the lessons taught to me to make my House great again. I do have a request however."

Muted gasps and mutterings broke out amongst the gathered assembly and Daphne's curiosity was piqued. Having just been named Lord Malfoy and having his House restored most certainly did elevate Draco again and give him certain liberties but to ask for a request immediately after? That might be pushing the granted liberties just a little too far. Sirius Black didn't blink though and he nodded his head. Draco kept his perfect posture and took a deep breath.

"I am still attending formal schooling at Hogwarts and I do not want to do my House the disservice of not being able to focus fully on my duties as Lord Malfoy. I humbly ask that I retain you as my regent and share executive authority with me about matters pertaining to my House. Do you accept my request?"

"I accept Lord Malfoy and I shall be your retainer until relieved of my duties."

Sirius Black nodded and Draco stepped back in dismissal. All eyes now turned to Harry and the tension mounted. A silent conversation seemed to be happening between Harry and Sirius Black as neither wizard moved or spoke. Sirius Black stepped closer to Harry and broke both protocol and professionalism by gripping Harry's right shoulder. A few gasps and whispers rippled throughout the chamber but Daphne ignored them.

"Harry Potter. The Boy-Who-Lived and now the youngest wizard in a century to become the Head of two Most Noble and Most Ancient Houses. You have also been under my tutelage and the acting Lord Potter's guidance. You have grown to become a fine young man, quite capable in moving and shaking society and leading all of us into a bright future."

"Thank you Lord Black. I also have a request for you. I am still attending formal schooling at Hogwarts and I do not want to do my Houses the disservice of not being able to focus fully on my duties as Lord Potter-Black. I humbly ask that I retain you as my regent and share executive authority with me about matters pertaining to House Black. Do you accept my request?"

"I accept Lord Potter-Black and I shall be your retainer until relieved of my duties."

Harry turned around and looked out at the assembly.

"Remus Lupin I have a favour to ask of you."

Remus Lupin stood up and even from a distance Daphne could see the tears in the older wizard's eyes.

"Yes Lord Potter-Black?"

"I am still attending formal schooling at Hogwarts and I do not want to do my Houses the disservice of not being able to focus fully on my duties as Lord Potter-Black. I humbly ask that I retain you as my regent and share executive authority with me about matters pertaining to House Potter. Do you accept my request?"

"I accept Lord Potter-Black and I shall be your retainer until relieved of my duties."

Harry nodded, Remus Lupin sat back down and Harry stepped back over to where Sirius Black and Draco stood. The proverbial pin could have been heard in the chambers and with a hand on both Harry and Draco's shoulders to turn them around, Sirius Black smiled out to everyone. Daphne held her breath and clasped her hands together in her lap.

"Lords and ladies of the Wizengamot, I, Lord Black, do present the future Lord Malfoy and future Lord Potter-Black."

Even though she knew it to be improper, Daphne couldn't help herself and stood up clapping. A wide smile split her face and she saw that she wasn't the only eager person to show their enthusiasm. The Wizengamot chambers rang with the cheers, shouts and clapping of many in attendance and even those that weren't happy with the selections clapped as it would be social suicide not to.

"Come on Daphne. I insist that we walk down there and you introduce me to your beau."

"Astoria!"

"Who was just clapping like a fangirl just now?"

Daphne flushed under her younger sister's knowing grin and sarcastic remarks. The younger Greengrass daughter had a point and Daphne took Astoria's hand in hers. Carefully, the Greengrass daughters made their way through the noisy, jubilant crowds and squeezed their way closer to the tight knot of people Harry found himself surrounded by. Daphne caught Harry's eye and he walked over to them.

"Hello Heiress Greengrass and the younger Ms. Greengrass. What a surprise to see you here today."

"Heir Potter."

Both Daphne and Astoria curtsied in respect for Harry's ascension and he nodded gratefully. The three young magicals stood there for a moment in silence, none of them knowing what to say but Draco cut through the awkwardness with his arrival.

"Potter, Lord Black and Lord Potter have meetings to attend and have instructed us to entertain ourselves for an hour. I could use some sweets to top this hard-earned victory and you are coming with."

"That doesn't sound half-bad Draco. Sure, I'll come and I would be delighted if you ladies would attend."

Daphne looked down at Astoria when Harry offered to treat them and her younger sister nodded with obvious excitement. Luna appeared and both Harry and Draco's grin widened. Once again Daphne wondered just what Luna Lovegood had done to become such close confidants of Harry and Draco's. The arrival of Lady Samantha Greengrass put a halt to any movements and Daphne's countenance tightened. Her mum looked around and realised she had stepped in on a just finished conversation.

"My apologies for interrupting and congratulations Heir Potter-Black and Heir Malfoy. A well-deserved appointment for the both of you."

"Thank you, milady."

The unison and one-mindedness between Harry and Draco became more apparent when they answered Lady Samantha Greengrass's praise together. Daphne's mum smiled politely and held out a hand to Astoria.

"Come Astoria. The morning's excitement and intensity must be draining you."

"Actually, I am fine mum. Heir Potter-Black and Heir Malfoy have just invited Daphne, Luna and I out for a quick treat."

"A gracious offer but I must insist."

Neither Astoria or her mum relented in their posture or wordplay and Daphne as between them and she made her decision. She cleared her throat and smiled at her mum.

"I can watch over her mum and I know the signs as well as anyone."

"Thank you, Daphne. Come on mum, let them have their moment and we can talk."

The Lady Greengrass had looked like she would fight Daphne on this matter too but then their older brother Derek appeared from nowhere and smoothed any potential issues out. His easy countenance and genial atmosphere cut through any tension and his eyes were firm as he gazed down at their mum. Their mum relented with a sigh and polite smile before being escorted away by Derek.

"Ms. Greengrass, if you are unwell or tired, we can certainly go out together another time."

"There is nothing to worry about Heir Potter. I have my older sister to look after me."

Harry looked over at Daphne and she nodded her head. Before the young couple could discuss the matter further, in her typical fashion Luna linked arms with Astoria and skipped out of the Wizengamot chambers, Draco not far behind. Harry bowed and held out his arm. Daphne rolled her eyes but linked arms and let her beau lead them out into what was sure to be a crazy public crowd.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you phhsdj for pointing out the political continuity error about Harry's ascension to lordship and his new title. I have corrected the error and extended the same correction to Draco Malfoy as well.**


	8. Here I Am and I'm Here to Stay

**A/N: General disclaimers and all that jazz…blah…blah…blah**

 **A/N 2: Creating politics from the bare bones minimum is a mind-bender for sure and this chapter is straight politics with a sprinkling of romance. I am interested in what all of you think because not many HP stories on this site truly delve into politics and create political parties/alliances and firmly draw up the lines between what J.K Rowling calls the side of 'Light' (Harry Potter and Dumbledore) and the side of 'Dark' (Voldemort and Grindelwald).**

* * *

Bright flashes and an almost deafening multitude of voices awaited the five young magicals as they walked out of the Wizengamot chamber and Harry's expression changed to an indifferent mask worthy of his new station. Both Harry and Draco stepped closer together and shielded the three witches behind their larger bodies as best they could. Tonks and Shacklebolt fought their way through the crowd and a row of Aurors formed a barrier to put some much-needed space between the newly minted lords-to-be and the reporters, well-wishers and general public.

"Potter what do you think of the Lord Black's decision to name you as the heir for both House Potter and House Black?"

"Malfoy are you hurt that your bid for becoming Lord Black has officially been squashed? Do you plan on dueling Potter for the rights to be Lord Black in the future?"

"Potter what are you going to do with your newfound power and standing? Are you going to throw your weight behind any big legal movements? Will you be the deciding vote in long-standing political and legal stalemates?"

The reporters' questions came rapid-fire and the Aurors struggled to keep the crowds back. Harry held up a hand and the crowds quieted down some.

"I am grateful to both Lord Black and Lord Potter for giving me the opportunity to take over such prestigious posts and standings. In time I will consider how I can impact the decisions you are alluding to but for now I am still learning from my mentors and I will listen to the advice they are willing to share. Now if you would excuse us, there are places to go, things to do and people to meet."

Harry took Daphne's hand and led her through the crowds. Daphne had a tight grip on Astoria's hand and Draco escorted Luna. The Aurors fired a few warning sparks to keep the crowds from mobbing the young magicals and Harry did his level best to keep his face blank at the questions that came his way.

"Potter what do you think of the _Daily Prophet_ 's article about you and the oldest Greengrass daughter? Is there truth to the rumours?"

"Malfoy who is that you are escorting?"

"Who is the little girl in the middle?"

A few moments later but not soon enough for Harry's liking they broke away from the raucous crowd and hurried into a lift that would take them up to the Ministry's atrium. The tension quite visibly left the young magicals and Draco shook his head with a chuckle.

"Animals the lot of them. I thought they were going to ask for a lock of Potter's hair after he spoke to them."

"Very funny Draco."

Harry's dry quip caused the others to chuckle and a much more relaxed group walked out into the Ministry atrium. They strolled through the spacious room and walked over to a floo point. A pinch of the magical transportation powder with a firm word found all of them in Diagon Alley and away from Ministry well-wishers. Harry straightened and held out his arm for Daphne to take. The purple-eyed witch took it with a blush and smile. Astoria chose to walk on the other side of Draco that Luna wasn't, and Draco led them down the alley to Florean Fortescue's ice cream parlour.

"Thank you for taking my sister and I out for the afternoon Harry. Astoria doesn't get out of the manor often and she relishes any opportunity that she can to."

"It is no trouble at all to take you and your sister out for ice cream Daphne and I am going to enjoy not having to worry about the Wizengamot or politics for the next hour or so."

Daphne squeezed Harry's arm in her hands and Harry stopped to window shop in Quality Quidditch supplies when a broom caught his eye. He still had his Firebolt back at Abbottsford (Potter Manor) and flying was a great stress relief for him. With all his political and social responsibilities however, regular flying and even a pick-up game of quidditch were severely lacking in his day-to-day life.

"Are you going to change your mind about playing for the Hufflepuff team?"

"No, that is something that I have to give up unfortunately. If you don't mind me asking Daphne, what condition does your younger sister suffer from? Your mum seemed pretty reluctant to let Astoria out of her sight."

Harry resumed walking with Daphne when his girlfriend started walking and Astoria's condition was not something easily talked about as Daphne ducked her head to avoid his patient gaze. He kept a gentle hold of her arm and didn't keep talking.

"Astoria suffers from a rare disease called Black Breath and being out in public can have severe penalties on her health. Those decorative bracelets that she is wearing are actually medical magic stabilizers and keep her magic from withering out."

"So, if she doesn't wear the bracelets then she her magic will dwindle until she doesn't have any magic left?"

"Yes, and then it will eat away at her physical and mental health."

The painful despair and deep anguish in Daphne's voice pulled at Harry's heart and he kissed her temple out of reflex. Daphne stilled but let her head rest on his shoulder for a moment. The young couple joined their friends and family at the famous ice cream parlour and Daphne let go of Harry's arm to take her sister's hands in hers. Astoria rolled her eyes but smiled and Harry stepped up to the window to order.

"Ah, congratulations Mr. Potter on your future ascension. What will you and your lass have today?"

"Thank you, sir."

Harry placed his and Daphne's orders and took the treats after they were finished. He paid for everyone's desserts and sat down at a table that Draco had snagged for them. He gave Daphne her treat and added his own discrete privacy charms on top of Draco's before sitting down.

"How far are you going to run to burn that off Potter? It's not like you to eat junk food."

"The occasional treat doesn't spoil my healthy practices Draco."

"Look at you trying to act more normal than usual in front of your girlfriend."

Harry didn't answer but threw a wadded-up napkin at Draco. His brother-friend caught it and set it down on the table with another chuckle. The witches laughed at the teasing and all of them ate in silence for a few moments. Harry caught Astoria staring at him and he raised his eyebrows in silent inquiry. The younger Greengrass witch set her spoon down and placed her hands underneath her chin. The dullness of her grey eyes was such a contrast from Daphne's vibrant purple, but Harry didn't crack.

"Astoria it is quite rude to stare at someone for as long as you have without saying anything. Where are your manners?"

"I don't think your boyfriend is offended by my inquisitiveness Daphne and I'm trying to decide which question I want to ask first. There are so many after all and your letters to me didn't quite capture how sharp looking of a bloke he is. I can see why you're so smitten."

Daphne flushed, and Harry stopped her from saying something by placing his hand over hers. He knew that the Greengrass family took their station and all that came with it quite seriously, but he also knew from living with such characters like Sirius, Tonks and Draco that in every family there was a troublemaker or instigator. He had a feeling that Astoria Greengrass filled that role in her family quite well.

"Go ahead and ask your questions then Ms. Greengrass but be warned that I have been living with quite the crew of characters that take verbal sparring as an art form."

"If I may be so bold future Lord Potter-Black, I ask that you call me by my first name and that I can call you by yours. It will make future conversations so much easier and smoother."

Harry nodded his head in agreement and the twinkle in Astoria's eyes shone brighter. A smirk tugged at the corners of her mouth and Harry grinned.

"No one was truly surprised this morning when the Lord Black named Draco here as the future Lord Malfoy and after careful consideration I don't think that your future ascension to Lord Potter-Black came as much of a shock either. There were only three options after all and Lord Black chose the safest and easiest among them."

"Three options?"

"Why yes Harry and don't be daft as it doesn't suit you. The future of House Black could have gone to either you or Draco which would have made either one of you the youngest head of two Most Ancient and Noble houses ever. The second option was to pass the title of House Black to a long-lost heir or heiress that had been hidden away or that the world didn't know about. The third option would have been to pass the title to someone as a proxy or ward."

"You have quite the deduction and reasoning skill for someone your age Astoria, but I don't think that you are finished yet. Please do expand my understanding."

The presence of newly minted future lords of elitist status and their beautiful witch-friends was drawing quite the bit of attention but Harry studiously ignored the on-lookers. Draco and Luna didn't seem bothered by it either and Harry rubbed his thumb over the back of Daphne's hand to calm her down. She settled back into her chair and finished her ice cream. Astoria pushed her ice cream away as well and twirled a lock of her hair around her finger.

"Like I said, the choice that Lord Black made is the safest because you are his recognised heir and firmly within his inner circle. The risk of you differing in ideologies and political leanings is quite minimal compared to him having to pass the titles to a ward or proxy."

"Lord Black and I do agree on many things Astoria that is true but there's supposed to be a question in this explanation of yours somewhere."

"You are the youngest double head of two Most Ancient and Noble Houses since the founding of the Ruling Nine and you have yet to make any political statements or proposals other than agreeing with Lord Black, acting Lord Potter and the Lady Narcissa Malfoy. I find in my observations that those that hold onto power and play their cards so close to their chests for as long as you have been rather…dark in nature. Or their intentions and plans have ill-fated consequences."

"Astoria Greengrass! Really! Where in the world have your manners gone?"

Despite Daphne's outrage and passionate defence on his behalf, Harry didn't bat an eye and continued staring down Astoria Greengrass. Before his ill-fated and highly controversial jailing, Lord Thomas Greengrass had quite the powerful voice in the Wizengamot and was considered _the_ 'silver tongued' speaker of the Ruling Nine. The fact that his son, Derek Greengrass was able to keep House Greengrass afloat amidst the scandals and controversies surrounding his family name and not have his familial businesses suffer greatly was testament to the Greengrass abilities and character. Now, once again Harry had the opportunity to get a glimpse into the inner workings and thinking's of the Greengrass family and his appreciation for their family stock climbed ever higher with his enlightening conversation with one Astoria Greengrass.

"It is quite all right Daphne. Please don't reprimand your sister. Astoria, since you have given me such a clear and honest insight into your character and beliefs let me return the gesture. The alliance between House Potter, Malfoy and Black have the Ruling Nine nervous and apprehensive and the rest of the Wizengamot on edge. The rest of the Ruling Nine are worried that such an alliance will change the magical world of England irrevocably and have lasting impacts for generations to come. Those in the Wizengamot cannot pinpoint why they are so apprehensive and nervous because they are not of the proper station or frame of mind to converse with. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes."

"The reason that your curiosity is piqued is because how could such a staunch defender and proponent of the Light such as House Potter get along with and be in an alliance with such equal defenders and proponents of the Dark like House Malfoy and Black correct? To answer that, there is your side, there is my side and then there is the truth. Understand?"

Silence settled over the table and even Luna with her characteristic aloofness was gazing about the table with abnormally sharp eyes. The tension between Harry and Astoria's gazes was almost physically palpable and neither the witch or wizard backed down.

"I'm afraid that only time will tell whether your beliefs will be proven true and correct Harry. Thank you for giving me some understanding of how my fellow lords are acting and what their ideologies are."

"Phew boy. I thought the table was going to disintegrate between the fierceness of that multi-level and topical debate."

"I agree with Draco."

Once again, the light-hearted quips from Draco and Luna absolved all the political and social tensions at their table and between the gathered magicals. Daphne squeezed Harry's hand for several long seconds and Harry surmised that Daphne was grateful that he didn't put Astoria in her place for her several missteps in speaking to someone above her current station. Astoria smiled, and her eyes were shining with curiosity.

"Draco, Harry, what do you two make of the Azkaban situation? The media has stated that Azkaban has not only shored up the holes in their defences but upgraded them as well. My older brother won't comment more on the subject of Azkaban for familial reasons but surely the two of you must have heard something?"

"From what I have heard from Lord Black and Lord Potter, the Ministry has sent several teams from different departments to assess the soundness of Azkaban's defences and structural integrity. Other than that, the Ministry has not deigned to divulge any more details for operational security reasons."

"Oh pooh."

Astoria waved off Draco and his explanation, but all attention went to the owl that landed in the middle of their table and offered its leg to Harry and then Draco. The two wizards opened the letters and Harry smiled. He looked over to Draco and the other wizard swapped letters with Harry.

"What is it Harry?"

"Gringotts has just formally recognised and congratulated Harry and I both on our future ascensions and we have been keyed into the wards around our family's vaults."

There were murmurs of congratulations and Harry saw both Derek Greengrass and his mum walking over. He canceled the privacy charms and stood up. Everyone looked around and then stood up as well. Derek stopped in front of Harry and offered his hand. Harry shook it and the gesture was repeated between Derek and Draco.

"Thank you, gentlemen, for taking my sisters out for the afternoon but I'm afraid that Astoria has to return with us. Astoria if you would please."

Astoria went without a word to her brother's side, on the opposite side of her mum and curtsied to Harry. He bowed his head and then repeated the gesture to Derek and their mum.

"Time has passed us by I see, and it is time for the rest of us to return to Hogwarts. Thank you for such a spirited conversation Ms. Greengrass and I look forward to our future conversations. Good day milord. Milady."

Harry stepped away, so Daphne could talk privately with her family and then once again offered his arm when Daphne returned. This time Harry led the small group of friends back to the floo point and ushered Daphne in first. He followed her and appeared outside of Hogwarts castle gates. A house elf appeared, opened the gates and the small group walked up the stone-hewn pathway to the Entrance Hall.

"Your sister really is quite something there Daphne. I'm not used to such a manner of conversation other than when I make Luna mad."

Luna stuck her tongue out at Harry for his remark and Harry grinned. Daphne rolled her eyes and huffed.

"Astoria is well-read and well-informed for future reference Harry. She devours any texts and news coverage that she can about a wide-range of topics. Her lessons with the private tutors only take up so much of her day and she is training her mind to be better suited for politics and social outings. I won't say that she isn't quite brilliant, but her tact is rather obtuse and straight-forward."

"Something that I find quite refreshing Daphne and I mean that as a compliment."

Conversation stopped as they entered the Entrance Hall and quite a few notable students stood waiting for them. Harry half stepped in front of Daphne and Draco did the same for Luna. Daphne ran a hand down Harry's back and stepped around him.

"I don't think that this group means us any harm Heir Apparent Potter-Black. I believe that they are here to offer their congratulations and in some cases support for your future ascension. Isn't that right Heir Apparent Longbottom? Heir Apparent Bones?"

Neville Longbottom stepped forward and stopped a few paces in front of Harry. In the formal greeting between lords, Neville put his right fist over his heart in salute and dipped his head.

"That is correct Heiress Greengrass. Heir Apparent Potter-Black, I as Heir Apparent Longbottom do offer my sincere congratulations in the news of your future ascension as Lord Potter-Black and as much as I can at the current time, do offer my support."

"Thank you, Heir Apparent Longbottom."

Harry returned the salute but did not bow his head and Neville stepped back. Susan Bones stepped up next with a small smirk and twinkle in her eyes.

"I too, as Heir Apparent Bones, offer my congratulations in the news of your future ascension as Lord Potter-Black."

Harry thanked Susan and then thanked Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabani, Pansy Parkinson, Parvati and Padma Patil, Tracey Davis and Ronald Weasley (filling in for House Prewitt. Percy is the next Lord Prewitt) as they all stepped forward to offer their congratulations. The gestures were all repeated with Draco and Harry recognised this as the minor Houses in the Wizengamot coming forward in good graces and on instructions from their parents. Once again quite the crowd had gathered and some of the staff had stopped too. Harry saw Dumbledore watching from the top of the staircase, but he ignored the older wizard and had a quiet goodbye with Daphne. Blaise and Tracey whisked his girlfriend away and Susan immediately filled her spot.

"Always in the spotlight aren't you Harry?"

"Sod off Susan."

Susan led the way back to the Hufflepuff house with a hearty laugh.

* * *

 **In Historic Recognition Harry Potter is Recognised as Youngest Ever Double Head of House Black and House Potter!**

 _Balathier Thanos_

 _In historic and groundbreaking news, the current Lord Black officially named the successors for both the Most Noble and Most Ancient Houses of Black and Potter. Before a full body of the Wizengamot yesterday the boy-who-won and heir apparent Harry Potter was recognised as the youngest double head of two Most Noble and Ancient Houses in House Potter and House Black. Since the founding of magical Great Britain and the Most Noble and Ancient Houses, there hasn't been a combination of any of the Houses, but that long-standing tradition was broken yesterday with Harry Potter's apparent ascension._

 _Besides that, two of the nine Most Noble and Most Ancient Houses will be governed by a single person for the first time, it is also shocking to note that House Potter and House Black will possibly have to put aside their traditional and historical opposite standings, philosophies and ideologies. The implications in such a decision have both the Light, Dark and Grey parties revising strategies and communications on long-standing stalemates in notable political and social issues. Harry Potter will now be hounded, courted and sought after even more. Just how will envoys and emissaries from either party approach the young Harry Potter without risking potential for misspeaking or misstating in the high-stakes political and social games that are played in the Wizengamot?_

 _On a smaller note, Heir Apparent Draco Malfoy will regain control of his family house in House Malfoy and there was not much surprise in this decision. However, with the apparent friendship between Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter this raises more significant political and social implications because it is speculated and rumoured that House Potter, House Black and House Malfoy are now working together. This means that three of the nine Most Noble and Most Ancient Houses are speculated or rumoured to be in a loose alliance or coalition and these speculations and rumours continue to create massive ripples in the Wizengamot shark tank._

 _House Potter holds considerable sway in the Light party and has traditionally been strong allies with House Longbottom and Bones. The Minor Houses of Prewitt, Patil and Lovegood also are in strong alliance with House Potter and both these minor and major Houses historically and traditionally form the Light party._

 _House Black has been a long-time forerunner as the 'leader' of the Dark party and is in close alliances with Houses Malfoy (the other forerunner as the 'leader of the Dark party), Zabani and Alden. The Minor Houses of Nott and Parkinson also are in strong alliance with House Black and both these minor and major Houses historically and traditionally form the Dark party._

 _House Greengrass has been the notable leader of the Grey party and is in close alliances with House Clearwater and with the Minor House Davis. Since the Wizengamot cannot make a permanent decision on major issues without the majority vote, it is often the Grey Party Houses that are courted and solicited to swing the decision in favour of the Light or Dark parties respectively._

 _Therefore first, Harry Potter's apparent ascension to become the double head of House Potter and House Black and second, the friendship between House Potter, Black and Malfoy are so critically important. The traditional and historical precedents, standings and ideologies of all the Houses has now been disrupted. No one can truly predict all the implications this landmark decision will have and where politics and society are headed in the future._

 _-refresh on the ideologies, standings, precedents and leanings of all the major decisions of the Light party since the founding p. 16_

 _-refresh on the ideologies, standings, precedents and leanings of all the major decisions of the Dark party since the founding p. 17_

 _-refresh on the ideologies, standings, precedents and leanings of all the major decisions of the Grey party since the founding p. 18_

* * *

A few days after the historic and landmark Wizengamot session found Harry walking down the corridors of Hogwarts and whistling a tune. Lessons had all but ended for the day and he had a free-study as the last lesson of his day. Harry walked halfway down the corridor and stepped out into a magical courtyard. He smiled as he recognised that Daphne had arrived first and charmed the courtyard to represent a warm, spring day. Harry took his time walking through the cherry blossom orchard enchantment and took off his school robes. Just down at the end of the path he saw Daphne sitting underneath a large tree, reading a book and she too had taken off her school robes.

"It's not polite to stare you know."

"You'll have to forgive me as you look so peaceful and relaxed sitting there that I couldn't help myself."

"Have a seat my charming boyfriend."

Harry took off his tie, unbuttoned his button down and rolled up the sleeves. A gentle breeze blew through the courtyard and Harry sat down next to Daphne. She marked the page in her book and set it aside.

"Have you heard anything else from the Lord Black or Lord Potter about how the magical community is taking your future ascension?"

"No, Sirius and Remus are largely shielding Draco and I from the politics of the outside world and instead are asking us to keep focusing on our studies here at Hogwarts. It's frustrating really."

"Come on Harry, they simply want you to have as normal a childhood as you can have and while you can still have it."

Harry sighed, put his schoolbag behind him and laid down with his head on it. He took one of Daphne's hands in both of his and stared up at the vibrant pink and red blossoms above.

"Okay fine but I'm not putting in all of this work to simply be sidelined and brought out when I'm needed."

Before any further conversation could be made, Hedwig screeched and flew into the courtyard. Harry's familiar flew in circles and landed on the arm Harry held up. Hedwig turned to Daphne and screeched at her. Harry poked his familiar in the chest and clucked his tongue.

"Hedwig that's not nice and I've already told you all about Daphne. What is it that you have for me?"

Hedwig hooted as if to say 'whatever' and didn't look back at Daphne as she held out her leg for Harry to take. He took the letter and Hedwig flew off. Daphne watched Harry's familiar fly away and looked confusedly at Harry.

"Just how smart is your owl Harry? And you talk to her like she understands you?"

"Hedwig was my first friend and she has been by my side since my first day in the magical world. Yes, Hedwig understands human conversation and has always been rather protective of who I spend my time with."

"I see."

Harry opened the letter, read the quick note from Sirius and then unfolded the latest edition of the _Daily Prophet_. He read it twice and then gave it to Daphne. His girlfriend read it and then tossed the paper aside. She gestured for Harry to sit up and when he did she scooted closer. Daphne then had Harry lie back down with his head in her lap.

"I don't want to talk about that right now Harry. I feel like everyone is trying to get a piece of you and your time, but I don't want to share right now."

"Okay, that's fine by me. What did you want to talk about?"

"Is…is there…is there any more news about the case to help release my father from Azkaban?"

At the hesitancy and sadness in Daphne's tone Harry went to sit up but Daphne stopped him with a hand on his chest. She ran her fingers through his hair and Harry closed his eyes when his girlfriend wouldn't look at him directly.

"Sirius and Remus have both made exhaustive inquiries into the who, what, when, where and why of your father's imprisonment in Azkaban but the evidence that is stacked against him is almost overwhelming."

"My father did not kill that muggle family! The evidence was planted!"

"I believe you Daphne and so do Sirius, Remus and Draco or we wouldn't have offered to help you quite so readily."

Lord Thomas Greengrass had been accused of being a Senior Death Eater and sentenced to twenty-five years to life for the murders of a muggle woman and her two children six months ago. The investigation, trial and eventual imprisonment sentencing had been huge news in the magical community of Great Britain and the subsequent shame, rumours and gossip about the Greengrass family had been relentless for three months. As always, the world and society found something else to gossip about but the even the mentioning of the case and trial could start up a fire-storm of whispers.

"Right now, Sirius and Remus are trying to gather every piece of information that they can like trial transcripts, investigation notes, all the evidence that has been released, and eye witness testimonies. Once all that information has been compiled then they can move forward to the next step of their plan."

"Did they ever find out what happened to my father's wand and how he cannot seem to remember days at a time? What about the supposed Death Eater mark on his arm?"

"They haven't told me anything yet and I believe that's because they still don't have all the information Daphne. This is unfortunately going to take some serious time to unravel unless we catch a lucky break."

Neither young magical said anything after that and sat in contemplative silence. Daphne continued to run her fingers through Harry's hair and he held tightly onto her hand that had draped across his chest.

* * *

 **A/N 3: As always feel free to PM me or drop a review if you have questions, comments or concerns. Ja ne. - Kaden**


	9. Please Let Me Let My Hair Down

**A/N: General disclaimers and all that jazz...blah...blah...blah**

 **A/N 2: Thanks for the patience and many people for putting this story on favorite or alert. Let me know why yeah?**

* * *

The political and social shell shock from Harry and Draco's official appointments as Heir Apparents to the Ruling 9 wore off and both young wizards were grateful. Even those that did not run or operate in the high social and political circles were treating them differently and this annoyed both of them to no end. With the month of September over and October in its final week, the student body gossiped and whispered about the Halloween dance. This was the first social function of the term and served as a great stress reliever.

"Harry I'm going to assume that you are taking Daphne to the Halloween Dance?"

Harry looked over at Dean Thomas as the Gryffindor leaned back in his library chair and threw a wadded piece of parchment up into the air. The green-eyed wizard rolled his eyes and nodded his head. Neville, Dean Thomas, Seamus, Blaise and Draco had retreated to the library after lunch for their free period and were supposed to be getting a head start on their homework. The stress and mental exhaustion of the day wore down the wizards' enthusiasm and desire to get anything productive done and most of them lounged about. Harry gave up with a sigh and set his quill down as well. Seamus cheered and Draco smirked.

"I thought it obvious Seamus. I am courting her after all."

"Oi! Don't get snippy with me Harry. After all, everything that you do and say now-a-days is shrouded in mystery and double-speak. Did you ask her yet?"

"I had plans to ask her after supper. What is it to you?"

Neville cuffed Dean Thomas on the back of his head and leaned down on the table from lounging back in his chair. Dean hissed and flipped Neville off but the larger Gryffindor ignored him.

"He's a gossip hound there Harry. Our bloke Dean here has been hanging around Parvati too much and her insatiable need for gossip has begun to rub off on him."

"Oi no I'm not! You're taking the mickey out of me Nev!"

Everyone laughed good-naturedly at Dean Thomas's outrage and the wizard in question scowled. He slugged Neville in the arm and glared out across the table.

"If you idiots must know, I've been hanging out with Parvati because I don't want it to come as a complete surprise when I ask her to the Halloween Dance. I have to learn my lesson from the Yule Ball in our fourth year."

"Oh yeah that's right! You were late in asking and almost didn't get a date."

"Dare I say it but has our resident playboy Dean grown up and matured a little?"

A fresh round of chortles and teasing comments were tossed back and forth between the friends and Harry grinned. He didn't have many of these moments; simply being able to sit down with a group of students' his age and not have to talk about politics or his plans for the future.

"All right so all of you know who Dean and I are planning on asking to the dance. Neville who are you taking?"

Dean Thomas shot Harry a grateful look when Harry stopped the teasing with his question and all eyes turned to the largest of the wizards sitting at the table. Neville grinned and crossed his arms across his broad chest.

"I've already asked the witch of my fancy to the dance and Hermione said yes a couple of hours ago."

"Way to go mate!"

"Blimey look at the lad! Where is the stuttering little firstie?"

Despite the barbs being thrown his way Neville remained unfazed and locked gazes with Harry. Harry knew what the look meant, Neville asking if him asking Harry's best friend to the dance was okay and Harry nodded. Neville relaxed, and all eyes turned to Draco and Blaise. The dark-skinned Slytherin wizard flashed a smile and jerked his chin at Harry.

"Like Potter there, my date is already chosen for me and like her red-hair, her temper can be something fierce. So, for my personal safety I will be taking Susan."

Chortles rounded the table again and Draco went to answer but a different voice cut him off.

"Well look at what we have here ladies. The future movers and shakers of the next century supposed to be hard at work but instead we find them slacking off."

"You can't really blame them Susan, studying is not in most of their nature or habits."

Susan and Parvati led a group of witches consisting of Hermione, Tracey, Daphne and Padma up to the table and Harry's eyes found Daphne's. She smiled at him and he smiled back. The fact that the forlorn sadness and desperation no longer marred her pretty face relieved him greatly as he had been afraid that their previous conversation about her father would send her into a funk.

"We were studying and now we are taking a little break. The proof is spread out before us ladies."

Blaise gestured to the cluttered table and anchored Susan to him when she sat down in his lap with his arms around her waist. Everyone there was well used to their overt and slightly inappropriate displays of affection, so no one made any mention of it. Daphne walked over to stand behind Harry's chair and she rested a hand on the back of his neck. Harry leaned back, and she ran her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck.

"What were you guys talking about? It sounded like a rather lively conversation."

"The Halloween Dance. We were just running a tally to see who is going to have a lovely witch on their arm and who is going stag."

Harry responded to Tracey's question and he felt Daphne's fingers still in their movements for a few tell-tale seconds. Susan looked up at Blaise and he rolled his eyes before kissing her. She grinned smugly when they broke apart and Dean Thomas threw his wadded-up piece of parchment at them with a disgusted groan. Hermione flushed a pretty shade of pink and mercifully no one ribbed the potential couple with their status as 'dates' for the dance.

"And what about you Malfoy? We were going around the table and you're the last holdout. Spill the beans."

"Oh, he's going to ask me of course and when he does I will accept."

Whatever Draco had been about to say caught in his throat and all eyes went to Padma in shock. The beautiful Ravenclaw appeared unfazed and looked expectantly at Draco. Harry kicked him in his shin under the table and Draco started a little. The blonde-haired Ravenclaw cleared his throat and straightened up from slouching back in his chair.

"Padma Patil would you do me the honour of attending the Halloween dance as my date for the evening? I promise to be on my best manners and give you a wonderful evening."

Like a ping-pong match all eyes that had been on Padma with her opening question were on Draco. His smoothly delivered question caused all eyes to return to Padma and the Indian witch sauntered over to Draco. She bent down until her face was right in front of Draco's and she pulled him closer by his loosened school tie.

"I expect nothing less than a wonderful evening then Draco Malfoy. Make sure that your tie is a deep pink colour. Now if you all would excuse me…"

Padma let go of Draco's tie and he fell back into his chair like Padma's grip had been the only thing holding him up. The teasing witch turned around and walked away with a breezy wave with her hand over her shoulder. Several seconds of stunned silence hung over the rest of the group and Dean Thomas whistled.

"Wow. Who knew she had that in her?"

No one refuted Dean Thomas's statement and Neville clapped Draco on his back. The action brought Draco out of his dazed state and he straightened his tie out of reflex. Parvati snapped her fingers in front of Draco's face and glared at him when he looked up at her.

"You better treat my sister right Malfoy or so help me, by all the gods I will kill you and no one will find your body. _That_ took days of pleading and coaching by me and you will not ruin her night. You hear me? For some unknown and weird reasoning, Padma wants to see what this new and improved Draco Malfoy is like and if its all an act you will never have children. Understood?"

The shovel-talk coming from Parvati didn't surprise Harry, his mind still on Padma's stunning and surprising seduction but Draco had regrouped. He stood up, placed all his textbooks and parchment in his school bag. He slung it over his shoulder and snapped a salute at Parvati.

"Like I'm going to mess that up Patil. See you at supper everyone."

Draco left, head held high and a definite swagger in his steps. Harry laughed and packed up his things as well. Everyone looked at him, but he didn't say anything and led Daphne away from everyone with a hand on the small of her back. Daphne's patience lasted until they walked outside of the library and she turned to him.

"What was that? What just happened? Did you know about this?"

"Easy there Daphne, slow down. In all my conversations with Draco he had remained rather mum on his plans for the Halloween dance and I had no idea that Padma had _that_ level of interest in him. I will say that I am happy for the both of them and much relieved that Draco will actually be attending the dance."

"Speaking of surprise questions is there anything that you want to ask me Mr. Potter?"

It was totally unfair the different levels and tones that Daphne Greengrass could inflect in her questions, but Harry regrouped and patted her arm that was linked with his. He looked down at Daphne as she looked up at him expectantly and he smirked.

"Yes, there is actually. How is Astoria doing? You haven't really spoke about her since our joint ice cream outing and I was wondering about her health."

"H-Harry! That's…that's… Harry Potter! You ask me the proper question right now or so help me…Merlin and Morgana both."

Despite the fire in her enchanting purple eyes and the very real warning they displayed Harry steered Daphne into an empty alcove. He backed her into the wall and stood closer than was proper. Her breath caught in her throat and Harry boldly placed his hands on her curvy hips. He had been tempted to from the moment she had agreed to date him, and he relished in the opportunity to feel the curves that had been teasing him for weeks. Daphne didn't stop him and stepped a tiny bit closer.

"Daphne Greengrass, would you please, oh so pretty please make my day and agree to let me accompany you to the Halloween dance? A bloke like me could not ask for such a greater favour and honour."

"Oh, I suppose that I could do worse. Yes, Harry Potter, I will go to the Halloween dance with you but on one condition."

Even though he knew that due to their courtship and social customs she would say yes, Harry felt a weight drop off his shoulders when Daphne said yes, and he grinned. Daphne couldn't hold onto her façade anymore and she returned his grin.

"Please continue to talk to me like you are now. This is the Harry Potter that I have been crushing on since the start of second year and I don't want you to return to the cool, professional way that you talk when navigating the Wizengamot."

"And our slight break in, ahem, physical propriety?"

Harry glanced down at where his hands rested on her hips and Daphne blushed. She bit her lower lip and looked up at him from underneath her eyelashes. The urge to kiss her thrummed in Harry like a live wire and he exercised great control not to.

"This can remain our little secret Harry Potter. I won't tell if you won't."

"You have a deal, and this is for you."

Harry reached into his robes pocket and pulled out a flower he had pulled from one of the flower gardens in the courtyards. He had charmed it, so it wouldn't decay, or wither and he slowly reached up to place it in Daphne's hair. She blushed again but didn't stop him and Harry winked at her.

"No dress robes for you Harry. I want to see you in that muggle tuxedo you wore for your seventeenth birthday and the colours are silver and black. Think you can manage?"

"I think I can. See you later Daphne."

The warning bell rang, and the young lovers broke apart as they had lessons in opposite directions. Neither could help it when they looked back over their shoulders at each other and Harry felt like he was on cloud nine.

* * *

The rest of the week until the Halloween dance went by at a snail's pace for the student body and on Thursday the professors gave up trying to teach any higher learning material in their lessons. Lessons ended after lunch as the students, professors and elves needed to prepare for the Halloween dance and the energy and vibes in the storied castle were at an all-time high. Students' were loud and raucous as they milled about in the corridors and the professors retreated to the staff lounge to prepare for the mid and high-level political guests that would be attending the dance later in the evening.

The Hogwarts staff had realised many years ago that the Wizengamot, Ministry and several notable businesses were chomping at the bit for access to the next generations of witches and wizards that would move transition from the school setting to the workforce. Since it was inevitable that all these people and businesses were going to talk to the students in some way the Hogwarts staff did their best to monitor it. A few dances and social settings throughout both terms were strictly chaperoned and monitored by the staff and one had to have a very good reason to attend these dances and outings.

Despite these heavy thoughts and scenarios Daphne Greengrass couldn't be bothered and she giggled as she finished putting in her last earring. Hermione had graciously offered the Head Girl's dormitory as a place of refuge and wardrobe and makeup preparation for her close friends (Daphne, Susan, the Patil twins, and Tracey).

"Daphne for the love of propriety please put on your dress! You too Tracey! The two of you cannot go out looking like _that_!"

Daphne looked at her reflection in the mirror at Hermione's admonishment and she smirked. It was not often that Daphne chose to doll herself up and ever since her breasts and arse had suitably developed she had fancied all types of lingerie. The black lace corset she wore fit her slim figure quite nicely and pushed up her breasts just enough to be noticed. The matching knickers almost felt like they weren't there and when she wore her dress one couldn't notice the sexy attire showing through. Tracey wore the same lingerie just in blue and she blew Daphne a kiss.

"Hermione you would look even sexier if you embraced your body like Daphne and I have. But yes mum, we will get dressed for propriety's sake."

Daphne giggled again at Tracey's remark and Hermione's open mouth. She stepped into her dress, slid up the zipper and fastened the hidden hooks. She fixed her hair and touched up her lip gloss.

"Are you sure you're not enticing Harry, so he can get a little taste there Daphne?"

"Harry Potter is a gentleman there Susan and I want to show him how much I appreciate him treating me like a lady. You focus on Blaise and leave my man to me."

"Here here!"

Susan laughed and fixed the straps of her own dress. Daphne stepped into her heels and walked over to help zip up the back of Tracey's dress. Susan helped put the finishing touches on Hermione and the Patil twins were lounging on Hermione's bed as they had already finished. Hermione called them all to together to stand in front of her bed and took a group photo with her muggle camera. Tracey handed Hermione a magical one and Daphne beamed. Tracey broke away and snapped her fingers above her head.

"All right ladies let's go knock our dates senseless for the evening."

* * *

On the opposite side of the Head Boy and Head Girl suite, Harry had also offered his Head Boy suite for his close friends to get prepared in (Draco, Blaise, Dean Thomas, and Neville). Harry finished putting on his cuff links and Dobby puttered around him making sure he looked GQ ready for the evening.

"You's be all set Harry Potter sir."

"Thank you, Dobby. Please help any of the other gentlemen here in the room and return to the Great Hall when you are finished."

Dobby bowed and offered to help the other young wizards in the room but disappeared with a crack to the Great Hall a moment later. Harry had followed Daphne's instructions and wore the same muggle tuxedo that he had worn for his seventeenth birthday but had swapped the vest and tie for a striking silver colour. Coupled with spit-shine worthy Oxfords and a bold purple handkerchief, Harry felt like a king.

"Harry if you stare any harder and longer in that mirror I'm going to think that you're turning into a girl."

"Sod off Draco. You've been combing and parting your hair for over ten minutes now."

Harry didn't look away from his reflection at Draco's teasing barb and with a final nod he stepped away from the mirror. Neville stepped into his position not a second later and Harry clapped Neville on the shoulder encouragingly. Neville grinned at him, but both knew the Gryffindor's nerves were getting the better of him.

"Come on lads, best not to keep the ladies waiting."

Blaise called the wizards in the room to task and they filed out of Harry's dorm to the shared common room down the stairs. The witches came out of Hermione's dorm at the same time and few words were spoken as each person appraised their partner. Harry stared at Daphne, gob smacked, and he cleared his mind with a little help from Occulmency. He walked over to his date and held out a purple corsage that matched the handkerchief in his breast pocket.

"My lady, you look breathtaking and stunning. If I had the words to describe your beauty this evening I would but I cannot find any in all the languages that I know."

"Whoo whoo!"

"That's my boy!"

"Careful he doesn't run away with your knickers Daphne! Ow ow!"

Despite the flush on his cheeks and Daphne's from their friends' comments, his stunning date held out her arm graciously and Harry slipped the corsage on. The boy-who-lived kissed Daphne's cheek and boldly pulled her into his side. Camera flashes went off, but Harry only had eyes for Daphne and her him.

"Okay lovebirds, now that you have shown the rest of us how its properly done can we please get some group photos before we head downstairs?"

"Erm, yeah, sure."

Harry and Daphne walked over to their friends and Harry's blood pressure rose as the smooth, clingy material of Daphne's silver and black dress moved under his hand. The baring one-shoulder design drew his gaze right away and it flirted with proper length as the hemline sashayed a few inches above her knees.

"I'm glad you like my dress Harry and you match the colour scheme rather well."

"My compliments to the dress designer and you as well Daphne. You are a vision."

Daphne giggled and beamed at him. Another camera flash went off and Harry knew the night was going to be story-book spectacular.


	10. We Dance, We Sing, We Love

_**A/N: General disclaimers of that I still don't own Harry Potter and all that jazz…**_

 _ **A/N 2: I have a question for all the HP readers on this site. Since when did the HP fandom become flooded with these so-called original characters? The fandom character list has tripled with non-cannon characters and this is unbelievably annoying.**_

 _ **A/N 3: As a final thought, I struggled with this chapter and the emotional tone is all over the place. There are only a few story elements left from the original DB &PB that have yet to be explored and then it's all new territory. If there is something that you would like to see (character or plot) let me know. daithi4377 this chapter is non-political just for you.**_

* * *

Harry, Daphne and their friends milled about in the Great Hall as soon as the Hogwarts staff opened the doors and the Wizengamot lordship training came in handy as Harry ignored the whispers, finger-pointing and fish-bowl stares from students, professors and guests alike. Daphne's stunning visage and equally eye-catching dress certainly made it easy to keep his eyes on her and they held hands as they chatted with their friends.

"She's not going to go anywhere you know. You asked her to the dance and she said yes you bloke."

"Your concern and sense of humour is touching there Seamus."

The easy banter between Harry and Seamus kept the mood light and Harry reveled in it. He spied a table large enough to sit him and his friends and he tugged on Daphne's hand. She excused herself from the conversation she held with Tracey and Susan and looked up at him. Even with her heels the beautiful Slytherin stood two-inches shorter than him and he nodded his head over to the table.

"I want to get away from all the whispers and staring. Gentlemen, care to play some cards?"

"I'll always look forward to taking your galleons Harry."

"You've won one-time Draco. One time."

Harry and Draco led the way over to the table and Harry enlarged the table with a quick charm. He sat down, Neville to his left, Draco to his right, then Blaise, Dean Thomas, and Seamus. Their respective dates filtered in between them and dared to sidle closer than was proper. Daphne took the offered deck of cards from Draco and stood on Harry's right side between him and Draco.

"The usual five card draw gentlemen? Good."

Daphne dealt out the cards and the game began. The group of friends played quietly, not drawing attention to themselves and Professor McGonagall walked over with a surprised expression on her face. She cleared her throat and the game stopped.

"Can we help you professor?"

"Yes Mr. Potter, the dance is about to formally begin and you and Ms. Granger as Hogwarts' respective Head Boy and Head Girl are required to open it with a dance. Please make your way to the centre of the dance floor with your dates in a few moments."

"Of course professor."

The card game ended on Draco's last hand but neither of the young lords came out on top. Dean Thomas stood up and raked in a modest pile of knuts, sickles and galleons. He pocketed the coins and clapped his hands.

"Thanks chaps for the pocket change and don't let this setback make you have two left feet there Harry. The whole school will be watching you dance with your lass."

"Oh, look who thinks he's too big for his britches now. Parvati if you would please? Yes, thank you."

Harry stood up, fixed his jacket and dramatically ignored Dean Thomas when Parvati smacked him on the back of his head. The Potter-Black heir held out his hand for Daphne to take and led her away from their quiet little corner. The prospect of dancing in front of the student body and assorted guests did not faze him and he relished the opportunity to hold Daphne close. Neville and Hermione walked in step with them and the two couples took the floor as the opening chords of the waltz began to play.

"Milady may I have this dance?"

Harry bowed low and held out his hand. Daphne rolled her eyes with a smirk but curtsied and accepted his hand. Harry pulled her close and opened the waltz with an aggressive but still graceful move. His movements shocked Daphne but she followed his lead and Harry grinned at her.

"I have to keep you on your toes Daphne. Otherwise you'll become bored with me and your attentions will be elsewhere."

"Very astute of you to notice Harry. Keep surprising me and who knows what will happen?"

The young couple didn't speak for the rest of the dance and the two couples danced around each other in graceful swirls and spins. They ended standing side-by-side and accepted the applause with good graces. Other couples took to the dance floor and the professors joined in as well. Harry and Neville traded off with Harry dancing with Hermione and Neville with Daphne. Like at his seventeenth birthday party Harry noticed how well Hermione fit in his arms and how pretty she was. Hermione squeezed the back of his arm as they spun around Neville and Daphne and Harry looked down into her warm brown eyes.

"A knut for your thoughts Harry? You seemed really far away for a moment there."

"Oh, I'm sorry. It just suddenly hit me that we are older now and how much I missed our special friendship. You look very pretty tonight Hermione."

Hermione blushed and looked down. She looked back up and her eyes were shining with tears.

"You were my first true friend here at Hogwarts Harry and I am thankful every day that I barged into your compartment on the Hogwarts Express. Thanks for being my friend."

The dance finished, and the two friends shared a tight hug. Daphne returned to Harry's side, led them away from the dance floor and over to the refreshment tables. Harry poured two goblets of punch and handed his date a goblet. She took it and looked out over the Great Hall as she sipped on her punch.

"I am glad that you took your dancing lessons seriously Harry and you're still as quick on your feet as I remember from your seventeenth birthday party. Dare I say that you were even more relaxed this time around as well?"

"Well, I had only just met you again for the first time in a year and you have grown more beautiful since then. I was starstruck and I didn't want to do anything to jeopardize you walking away from me."

"Oh, so charming. Ugh, we have our first 'well-wisher' for the night."

The genuine annoyance in Daphne's tone was in sharp contrast to her earlier teasing remarks and Harry looked out to where her gaze was. Lord Clearwater walked over to them, goblet in hand and understanding smile on his face. Harry nodded in acknowledgement and Daphne curtsied when the other lord of the Ruling Nine stopped in front of them.

"Good evening you two and my compliments for doing a rather spectacular job with the opening dance. You two made it hard for people to look at anyone or anything else."

"Thank you, milord, as your words are most kind and if I recall you and your wife are the talk of the dance floor when at social events. A compliment coming from one gifted with such grace, poise and fluidity is something indeed."

Lord Clearwater chuckled at Harry's words and swirled the contents of his goblet around. Harry knew that the older man was here as the 'chaperone' for the Ruling Nine and to report back on anything the heir apparents' did or did not do. The conversation that followed was stilted and painfully formal. Apparently, Lord Clearwater still held some disappointment and resentment that his high hopes on marrying off his daughter Penelope to Harry had failed. The union would have elevated his House significantly and Harry knew that Lord Clearwater, Sirius and Remus were from the generation and time period where it was socially and politically acceptable to do so. News of Harry's courtship of Daphne sparked disappointment but curiosity in the Lord Clearwater's eyes and he excused himself with the excuse of "continuing to make the rounds."

"It was like I wasn't even here! Even in today's society I should have at least been acknowledged beyond my dancing skills and appropriate eye candy status for you."

"Something is telling me that the Lord Clearwater is hoping our courtship doesn't last and there is a flaw or misstep found in our interactions. Come dance with me again Daphne."

Harry didn't give Daphne a chance to respond and he had a sneaky suspicion that she would have continued her tirade against the injustices against females in high society. He caught Draco's eye and nodded out to the now empty dance floor. Draco raised his eyebrows and Harry nodded again. Draco turned and whispered something to Neville who looked surprised and then turned pale. Harry almost laughed out loud, but Neville must have gathered his courage because he motioned for Blaise to come over and the two young heir apparents had a brief conversation. Blaise smirked and snagged Susan with an arm around her waist.

"What are you planning oh boyfriend of mine?"

"Can't a bloke just dance with his girl?"

"Harry are you…? You want to dance like this?"

Harry didn't respond, placed one hand behind his back and extended his other hand for Daphne to take. She did, her eyes narrowed, and Harry knew that she had caught on to his plan. The opening chords to a light but formal dance of the Ruling Nine began and Harry and Daphne spun around their held up, pressed together palms.

"Everyone is watching us Harry."

"That would be the point Daphne. Everyone is wondering what we're doing."

This particular dance of the many the Ruling Nine were taught exclusively consisted of quick two-steps (forward and backward) and rigid postures. Harry kept his back ramrod straight, the one hand still behind his back and his other hand pressed into Daphne's. Both of their balance in their forward movements depended on their pressed together hands and the constant give and go led to graceful fluidity in the sweeping turns the couples made on the floor. The music changed, and Harry took Daphne into his arms like he had done in the opening waltz.

"What power play are you making right now Harry? Why show off the exclusivity of the heir apparents to the Ruling Nine?"

"I am heir apparent to two of the nine Houses and you are the eldest daughter of another. Everyone else out here with us excluding Hermione and Padma are also heir apparents of the Ruling Nine and we are elitists. We are what everyone else is aspiring to be and they will look to us now and in the future for leadership and guidance. The real question you should be asking yourself is why not show off?"

The music hit a crescendo and Harry performed a small lift with Daphne. As she twirled and spun at the completion of the lift Harry let his hand slide down to the top of her arse. No one else would notice it but Daphne's wide eyes and flushed cheeks let him know she certainly did. Harry winked and dipped Daphne back in a long, low dip. She straightened back up and pinched his shoulder for his bold, cheeky move.

"Propriety in all things Mr. Potter."

"Of course Ms. Greengrass."

Two quick steps and two slow spins (Harry spinning Daphne) later led to the conclusion of the dance. Harry and Daphne stood side by side holding hands and the other heir apparents to the Ruling Nine stood in the same fashion in line with them. The wizards bowed, and the witches curtsied to the applause and a moment later Harry had Hermione in his personal space.

"Harry James what was that? My body moved on its own in time with Neville's, but I certainly don't know how to dance like that."

"The dance doesn't really have a name and amongst the elitist circles it is simply called 'dance number three'. Do not give me that look, I am not the one that came up with the name."

Hermione sighed but must have sensed Harry's honesty because she stepped back with a frown. Susan took her space and she smirked at Harry. Blaise stood behind her, rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders in apology.

"Dearest Harry, I thought you were not going to rock the boat, so to speak, and _that_ dance certainly will create _quite_ the buzz. I am fascinated to hear how you define not rocking the boat."

"Maybe another time Susan. Harry promised me a stroll in the gardens and I think we should all settle down for a bit. Hmm?"

"Don't be too long you two and remember to have some fun!"

Daphne rolled her eyes at Susan's parting comment as the beautiful Slytherin witch led Harry away with her arm in his. The young couple walked out into the spacious and magically heated gardens that Professors Flitwick and Sprout had created for the evening. Several distinctive and exotic flowers and flower beds were placed all about a once mundane courtyard and fairies flitted about. Privacy and serenity could be had here, and Daphne pushed Harry down on a bench. She sat down next to him, Harry thought she was going to sit in his lap and he mentally begged her to.

"How bad do you think the gossip is going to be about tonight?"

"Even if you hadn't orchestrated for us to be as high profile as we are tonight, and we hadn't danced like we just did, you are still Harry Potter. Tongues would have been wagging regardless and at the very least you gave them all new topics to talk about."

"You give me far too much credit if you think that I've 'orchestrated' as many of the events and situations as you think that I have."

Daphne raised an eyebrow at Harry's rebuttal and he grinned. The dry wit and subtle sarcasm Daphne had begun to display on a more regular basis when they were alone was humorous and egged him on like nothing else. Although Daphne Greengrass had been given the moniker of 'Ice Queen', Harry had realised that it was a character and societal defence. Underneath that frosty exterior and sharp tongue beat the heart of a young woman and Harry aspired to break the Ice Queen exterior entirely.

"So how is Astoria doing? Really. I don't think I've had someone challenge me quite so directly as she has."

"I apologise again for her outlandish behaviours. I sometimes wonder if she speaks her mind like she does because she doesn't get out of the manor all that often and she wants to see how polarizing she can possibly be."

"There is a growing grassroot movement for thinkers like Astoria who want to change the system and bring down the 'establishment'. However, that is a conversation for another time because this is a rare private moment for us and I want to know more about you."

Daphne blushed and looked down at Harry's grin. He patted her knee and in another bold move he left his hand on her knee. The hemline of her dress rested a couple inches above her knees as she had crossed her legs when she sat down, and Harry's hand rested on her skin just below the hemline of her dress. Daphne reached down and rested both of her hands above Harry's and smiled at him. Harry smiled back and raised his eyebrows. Daphne shrugged her shoulders and traced the back of Harry's hand.

"There isn't much to know about me Harry. I have been a top student at Hogwarts and would like to go into fashion when I graduate. My family is in semi-disgrace and since we are not getting political tonight we won't continue that conversation. You know about my siblings and besides Astoria, the relative closest to me is my grandmother."

"I didn't know that you had a grandmother. How come she wasn't at my party?"

"Grandmother is sick and is being looked after at an assisted living home. I visit when I can, and we write letters daily."

The sadness and wistfulness in Daphne's tone clued Harry into how much Daphne valued her relationship with her grandmother and he squeezed her leg. She smiled at him and wiped a few tears from her eyes.

"Enough about me. Let's talk about you Harry. What about little William? Is he still stealing hearts with those dimples and that adorable little grin?"

"William is the crowning jewel in the Potter, Black, and Malfoy family. And yes, he is still a rascal and causing chaos wherever he can."

"Children have such a positive, innocent look about life and I'm often jealous of them."

In another brave move Harry wrapped an arm around Daphne's shoulders and pulled her closer. She humoured him and let her head rest against his shoulder. A comfortable silence settled over the teenagers, but it was broken when Susan and Blaise ambled down the pathway. Susan grinned and stopped in front of them.

"Aren't you two looking cozy? To be young and so newly in love."

"Yes, because you're an old hand when it comes to love and oh so old there Susan."

"Why Harry Potter! How dare you! I'm sure Narcissa Black is clucking her tongue and hanging her head in utter defeat at your poor manners."

Harry stood up, ignored Susan (as was quickly becoming the habit) and helped Daphne up.

"Come on Daphne, let's head back inside and give Susan the privacy she's seeking. I think there's a corner here in the courtyard that they haven't made out in yet."

"Don't be so sure Harry! And it's getting a little cold, so I think we'll join you back inside."

"Susan, there's warming charms in effect. How can you possibly be cold?"

Daphne rolled her eyes and dragged Harry back inside. Harry and Susan continued to playfully bicker, and it only stopped when Daphne pushed Harry back out onto the dance floor. Blaise did the same with Susan and Daphne grinned sweetly.

"I think the two of you have a score to settle and what better way than to dance? Tut tut you two, don't dilly dally. Go on."

"Blaise help me out…"

"Oh, girlfriend of mine, you got yourself into this mess. Now you can get yourself out."

Susan pouted but twirled around and held out her hand for Harry to take. Harry took it and grinned, deciding two could play at this game. He comically and aggressively twirled Susan four times in a row and her dress fanned out around her thighs. Harry caught Susan at the end of her last spin and took exaggerated, long steps in a basic ballroom dance routine. Susan caught on and mimicked his movements. For the next several movements to the amusement of their gathered friends Harry and Susan twirled, slid and cut across the dance floor with grace and technique but their movements were haphazard and random. As the song ended Harry and Susan stood side-by-side and bowed to the applause.

"Well done Harry but now it's my turn."

Daphne stepped out onto the dance floor and Harry took her in his arms as a slow, somber melody began.

* * *

Two hours later, Harry led Daphne out of the Great Hall into the Entrance Hall and over to the staircase to the dungeons. The annual Hogwarts Halloween Dance had come to an end and the extended curfew had to be respected. Past experience from his second year reminded him that the Slytherin House was located down there and he was glad he wasn't down in the cold, drafty lower levels. A few couples mingled and loitered about, none too eager to end the evening. Tracey Davis waved and winked at them from where she stood waiting for Daphne and Daphne rolled her eyes.

"She will be the death of me I swear it. Always 'looking out for me' and 'having my back' that one."

"A friend like that is hard to come by now a days Daphne and her overprotectiveness is reassuring. Now, thank you very much for deigning to be my date for this wonderful evening and I can safely say that I have never had as much fun at a social outing before tonight. That is all thanks to you and I do hope that we can repeat the evening later."

"Mmm…silver tongue indeed. I am sure we can repeat the date in the future. Have a good night."

Knowing that many eyes were watching, not just Tracey, the couple decided on a chaste kiss to the cheek and brief embrace to end the evening. Harry winked at Daphne who had stopped and looked over her shoulder. She blushed and disappeared down the steps to the lower levels with Tracey hanging onto her arm. Harry turned and walked over to the back corner near the kitchens.

"Oh, excuse me. I'm sorry."

"That's fine Harry, the curfew is about to sound and poor Blaise has to get back to his dorm. Go now boyfriend, I have to interrogate Harry about his evening with Daphne."

The fact that Susan was able to pretend like Harry hadn't just caught her making out with Blaise all hot and heavy amazed Harry and he did his best to keep as nonchalant as she was. Blaise's dark skin prevented Harry from knowing if he was embarrassed and he walked past Harry with a nod of his head. Harry looked at him and then back to Susan. The buxom Hufflepuff giggled and looped her arm through Harry's.

"Don't ruin the evening Harry by asking nagging questions about Blaise and me. My auntie and parents still are all up in a tizzy about our relationship and I only really get to see him during the terms. Hannah isn't being a good bestie right now and won't cover for me when I want to see him over the holidays."

"I sympathize with you as Abbottsford is a place of refuge for my family and me. We really don't want to deal with politics or House matters when we're all together."

"Harry I'm talking about going on dates and making out with my boyfriend and you're trying to relate that to politics somehow? You don't get out much, do you?"

Harry bopped Susan on the back of her head and she gave a dramatically affronted look. They walked into the Hufflepuff common room and only a few of their housemates were still up. Susan led him over to a semi-private window seat, pushed him to sit down on one end and she perched on the other.

"I will admit that I don't have much experience with romantic entanglements over the past year as the plans my godfathers and close friends have been working on for the past few years is so close to being put into motion. If you want to come over to Abbottsford and bring Blaise, I don't think anyone will object."

"Maybe it can be a double date with you and Daphne?"

"Ha ha ha. You're funny if you think that I will give you the opportunity to tease me and Daphne when we're together."

Susan laughed and rested her head back against the window pane.

* * *

The next morning Harry stood in the Hufflepuff common room, dressed and waiting for Susan. A few minutes later a bleary Susan shuffled out to stand next to him and dropped her head on his shoulder. For a few moments the two friends didn't say anything and Harry eased Susan into walking. She groaned and latched onto his arm but followed him out of their school House.

"Why can't we have off today? The professors just want to torture us for having some fun last night."

"No rest for the wicked I'm afraid."

As had quickly become the custom Harry and Susan met up with Draco, Hermione, Daphne, Blaise, Tracey and Neville in the Entrance Hall before walking into the Great Hall for meals. Susan left Harry to snuggle up to Blaise and a grinning Tracey pushed Daphne closer to Harry. Harry shook his head with a grin and kissed Daphne's cheek in greeting. She dimpled and smiled up at him.

"Did you get a good night's sleep?"

"I did and my dreams were very pleasant."

Harry grinned down at Daphne and sat down at 'their' table. Seamus and Dean Thomas stood up to greet them and Harry sat down with Daphne sitting closely at his side. Smaller conversations broke out between the group of friends and Harry stroked Hedwig when she swooped down to drop off his daily mail.

* * *

 **Next Generation Shows Out at Hogwarts Halloween Dance**

 _Balathier Thanos_

 _The annual Halloween Dance held at Hogwarts every Halloween is usually noteworthy enough to cause the rest of magical society to pause for a moment. The students' do their best to dress and act the part that they will have an impact on tomorrow's society outside the storied and fabled stone walls of Hogwarts castle. The assorted guests (social, political, business etc.) that want to attend and can attend (getting past the screening and security process is no easy feat) have their hands full with their different agendas regarding which student is someone to prospect or dismiss. The students' realise this as well and often circle the VIP guests like hungry sharks out for blood._

 _Last night, those that attended the lauded evening were in for quite the shock as the Heir Apparents to the Ruling Nine (Potter-Black, Malfoy, Bones, Zabani and Longbottom) put on quite the show with a dance midway through the evening that is exclusively taught to just the Ruling Nine Houses. The couples of Zabani-Bones and Potter-Black-Greengrass were the highlight of the dance due to both parties having been taught the dance at an early age but the other couples performed admirably as well._

 _The crown jewel to the evening and the most sought-after duo was Harry Potter and his rumoured beau Daphne Greengrass. The couple hardly spent any time apart and mingled with classmates before taking periodic times away in the gardens. Staff members stated that the young power couple are well-behaved and top tier students. Friends remarked on the developing chemistry and the easy way that the Potter-Black heir and the eldest Greengrass daughter interact and how in sync they are with each other._

 _The dress code and attire for the evening catered to the elitist with many notable designers and stylists being flaunted and worn. The Halloween Dance has very few rules or regulations when it comes to fashion (attire, accessories and makeup) and the only one that is strictly enforced is the request that everyone wear black (i.e. accessory or attire). Harry Potter dressed to impress in the unusual style of muggle tuxedo and his date Daphne Greengrass displayed stylistic elegance in a chic evening dress. Daphne Greengrass stole the show however with a long slit in her dress that flashed her legs as she walked and a split in her sleeve to bare one arm._

 _The next generation of movers and shakers displayed their elitist status last night with grace, comradery and a quiet confidence that had the Great Hall of Hogwarts talking. Just what these young gentlemen and ladies are planning and going to do with this new momentum and spotlight has yet to be determined._

 _-recap of the groundbreaking Wizengamot session last month p. 14_

 _-notable guests that attended Hogwarts Halloween Dance p. 15_

* * *

Harry placed his copy of the _Daily Prophet_ down on the table and he continued to eat his breakfast. Thoughts formed and re-formed in his head at an alarming pace and he did his best to keep up. After a few moments he swallowed, took a sip from his goblet and set down his utensils. Draco was still eating, and Harry knew that his brother-friend hadn't finished processing the article yet, so he didn't ask Draco for his opinion.

"Tracey do you know anything about this Balathier Thanos chap? I don't remember seeing a reporter at the dance last night and yet he has several specific details about the evening."

"Father hasn't spoken about anyone by this name before and that's saying something. Father knows a little something about practically everyone in the media."

"How interesting. Daphne? Neville?"

The two other young magicals shook their heads in the negative and Harry sighed. He didn't like being blindsided and for someone to blindside him as this Balathier Thanos did was equally impressive as it was disturbing. Draco set down his utensils and wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"I think our game plan is clear then. We need to find out all we can about this Balathier Thanos and then lay a trap for him. After we talk to him we can decide how legit his character is and just what type of reporter he is."

"Agreed. Are we going to run the same trap that Sirius and Remus have done before in the past?"

"Nothing can beat a classic."

Harry smirked and relaxed back onto the bench. Daphne squeezed his hand underneath the table and movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. He looked over and saw Luna running towards him. A moment later she crashed into him, even in her agitated state she retained her gracefulness and agility and she sobbed into his neck. Harry's arms came up around her automatically and at a glance Neville and Draco shifted. Neville's large frame blocked most of the private moment and Blaise and Draco blocked them entirely.

"What is it Luna? What happened? What's wrong?"

"Mr. Potter if I may have a word with you please?"

Professor Flitwick squeaky voice spoke from just outside the protective cordon of friends at their table and Harry nodded. He tried to disentangle himself from Luna and he looked at Daphne. His girlfriend nodded, the warmth of an older sister shining in her eyes, but Luna's koala grip tightened, and no soft whisperings could deter her. Harry looked at the Charms master and the small professor shook his head with a great sigh.

"The Ministry has just informed the headmaster that the Dark Lord has struck a most grievous blow in the upcoming second war and Luna's father was found dead at their family home earlier this morning. Their home has been razed to the ground and the surrounding land destroyed as well."


	11. Childhood Innocence Lost

**A/N: General disclaimers and all that jazz…blah…blah…blah.**

 **A/N 2: A big heartfelt thank you to Phillies2, daithi4377 and phhsdj for their reviews. All of you keep nitpicking and making sure that the story is fleshed out and accurate. This goes for all the reviewers and your contributions have been noted in A/N's in previous chapters.**

* * *

Sleep did not come easily to the Potter-Black heir the previous night and Harry stared out onto the Hogwarts grounds from the Entrance Hall doors. As if to taunt his somber mood the sky was clear, the sun shone brightly and a warm wind for autumn blew about. All manners of animal life continued on and moved about but Harry stared without seeing any of it.

"Good morning Harry."

Daphne's soft greeting broke Harry from his melancholy thoughts and she kissed his shoulder. Harry wrapped an arm around her waist and she cuddled into his side with her head tucked into his chest. Daphne didn't know Luna as well as Harry did but the fact that his girlfriend was here and supporting him meant a great deal to Harry.

"Good morning Daphne. Did you sleep okay?"

"I slept all right. Did you?"

"No, I could feel Luna's emotions going all over the place and I tried to keep her calm. It was why I was so removed from lessons yesterday as well."

The bond between Harry and Luna easily transcended mere friendship and if Daphne had not returned to his life with such a magnetic attraction, the possibility of romantic entanglements was very real. Harry and Luna understood each other without words and mere lifts of the eyebrows or smiles could convey an entire conversation. The fact that Luna Lovegood was an exceptional sensory witch also helped a great deal and she used her talents liberally.

"Thank you for being here and trying to understand the depths of my relationship with Luna. Draco tells me that you watch our interactions closely and that you might be feeling slightly jealous."

"I'm not…I don't…you and Luna can…are…"

Harry chuckled when his normally poised and proper girlfriend stuttered and her face shone a deep pink with embarrassment. He squeezed her gently with his arm around her waist and dropped a kiss to her temple. After his illuminating conversation with Draco this morning at their daily training Harry had thought about his relationship and interactions with Luna from Daphne's perspective and Draco had good points.

"Luna Lovegood is more than she appears and we bonded over a shared childhood loneliness and neglect. Throughout my years here at Hogwarts she has been rather persistent in being friends and she came to visit Abbottsford at least once a week during my year away from Hogwarts. Over this past year our friendship has deepened and strengthened and we have no secrets from one another. Please understand that I am telling you this because Luna is as much a part of my life as you are."

Silence met Harry's brief explanation and Harry would have been nervous if he didn't know that Daphne took the time to process important information. She always chose her words carefully and Harry also knew that she was trying for him. Trying to meet him halfway and be an equal in their relationship.

"I admit that your relationship with Luna is a sore spot for me right now and I am going to smack Draco the next time I see him. I don't think you understand just how lucky of a witch I am Harry in the fact that you chose to pursue me. You are dating me out of the handful of witches here at Hogwarts that wanted to be your girlfriend."

"Daphne that doesn't-"

"Sssh Harry. I didn't interrupt you when you were speaking. I am your girlfriend Harry Potter and that is something that I take very seriously. After crushing on you since I saw how you handled yourself in the ill-fated Triwizard tournament and then seeing who you are becoming at your seventeenth birthday party, I am quite happy with myself. Your easy interactions with Luna and how easily the two of you interact is…unsettling. I cannot help the irrational jealousy I feel because our romantic relationship is so new and I am not used to a boyfriend such as you."

Harry saw Daphne wipe at her eyes as he saw the tears well up and she swallowed a lump in her throat so she could keep speaking. Harry felt her hands grab the front of his robes and saw her knuckles turn white from the tightness of her grip. She wouldn't look up at him despite him trying to catch her eye, and Harry made sure to hold her tightly.

"I want to be there for you Harry and I will. It might just take a little bit for me to have to share you with your friends."

No words came to Harry's mind after Daphne's heartfelt speech, but he knew he needed to remind Daphne that he had chosen her to be his girlfriend. He pulled Daphne around so she stood in front of him and gave her his best warm, understanding smile. After a second of deliberation because of the public place they stood, Harry kissed her forehead and lingered for a few seconds. He heard Daphne sigh and he hugged her tightly to him. Daphne went willingly again and the young couple stood there in silence for a few moments.

"Sorry to interrupt but Sirius and the others will be here soon."

Harry looked over his shoulder and saw Draco standing a few steps behind them. He nodded and turned around with an arm around Daphne's waist. When he noticed that Hermione, Susan and Tracey were not in their usual group of friends Harry raised his eyebrows and Draco smiled weakly.

"The ladies are helping Luna get ready to return to her former childhood home."

"Draco can you take me there? I'd like to be there and support her."

Draco raised his eyebrows and looked at Harry. Harry smiled and affectionate warmth blossomed in his chest at Daphne's words. He nodded to Draco and the pale-haired wizard motioned for Daphne to walk in front of him. Harry watched them go and hurried to the Great Hall to grab the three of them breakfast. He had a feeling today would be an emotional roller coaster of a day and they would need their strength.

* * *

Daphne walked beside her former House mate and struggled whether to strike up a conversation with Draco. The two of them hadn't really interacted when they both were in Slytherin House and even outside of Hogwarts their interactions were civil. They rubbed shoulders at high-society events and kept up the minimal requirements of relations due to their standings in the Ruling Nine.

"He really likes you Daphne."

"And are you going to report this conversation with him as well Draco?"

Draco chuckled and they waited for the staircases to stop moving. Daphne rolled her eyes at Draco and followed him once the stairs stopped.

"Harry is a close friend there Daphne and he has the power to make sure my House does not fall into obscurity. The current acting regent of House Black stabilized my House but Harry, as Lord Potter-Black will allow me to make my House relevant again. I will protect him at all costs."

"I don't believe you. You are not friends with Harry simply because of his power and even if you were Harry would kick you to the curb in a heartbeat. You actually care for him."

Draco smirked and didn't say anything else. The two young magicals walked down a corridor on the fifth floor and up a winding, spiral staircase. They stopped outside a non-descript door without a keyhole or doorknob, but it had a single eagle knocker.

"An eye in a blue face

Saw an eye in a green face.

"That eye is like to this eye"

Said the first eye,

"but in low place

Not in high place."

Daphne looked confusedly at Draco but the newly minted Ravenclaw looked unperturbed and scratched his temple. After a moment he straightened and snapped his fingers.

"Sun on the daisies."

The door swung open and an impressed Daphne followed Draco. She had never been in another school House common room and her head swiveled about as she took in the blues and gold of Ravenclaw House common room. A few of the Ravenclaws started and watched with narrowed eyes as Draco led Daphne over to a corridor and motioned for her to keep going.

"Don't mind my housemates as they are an untrusting lot and I'll take the heat. I don't know which dorm room is Luna's and I'm afraid you'll just have to look around."

Daphne rolled her eyes again but kept on walking down the corridor and as luck would have it Padma Patil popped out of a doorway and into the corridor.

"Patil! Could you wait a moment please?"

The pretty Indian witch stopped and stared at Daphne with narrowed eyes. Daphne remembered Draco's comment about 'untrusting Ravenclaw's' and did her best to appear non-threatening.

"I am looking for Luna Lovegood. Could you show me where she is?"

"Why are you looking for Luna?"

"I come as her friend and I believe she is going somewhere today with Harry. Since he can't be here, I offered to look after Luna for him."

"Luna doesn't need you looking after her."

Padma Patil kept her frosty exterior and raised an eyebrow challengingly at Daphne. Daphne was well versed in the Ice Queen persona as she had garnered the nickname and normally would put the Ravenclaw witch in her place, but she remembered Luna's importance to Harry. Before she could speak again Luna herself walked out into the corridor and pulled Padma into her dorm room.

"Please come in Daphne Greengrass."

The slim blonde-haired Ravenclaw merely whispered and she floated back into her dorm room with fairy-like grace. Daphne swallowed and followed the two witches. Once inside the dorm room she saw Susan Bones and Hermione Granger in the room as well. The witches were gathered around Luna who sat in front of a small vanity and Daphne saw her dressed in a semi-formal autumn dress.

"Hey Daphne. Harry sent you?"

"I came to support Luna."

Susan nodded at Daphne's words and Granger nodded her head with a sad smile. It seemed that Granger was familiar with Harry's need to look after his friends even if he couldn't physically be there and Daphne was reminded once again of the close friendship between Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. Two thirds of the whispered Golden Trio but Ronald Weasley seemed to have fallen off the radar lately and wasn't seen around Harry nowadays.

"Does someone mind braiding my hair? Daddy always liked it when I had it braided."

"I'm not good at braiding hair Luna. Padma? Susan?"

"Sorry I'm not good at it either."

"I can do it. Do you mind Luna?"

When the other three girls couldn't braid Luna's hair Daphne hesitantly stepped forward and met the younger witch's eyes in the vanity mirror. The Ravenclaw witch nodded with a small smile and Daphne ran her fingers through Luna's hair.

"My younger sister Astoria likes her hair braided and its one of the ways we bond. I can style your braids like hers if you like?"

"That would be nice. Thanks Daphne."

Not trusting herself to speak and also not knowing what to say, Daphne began braiding Luna's long blonde hair in Astoria's preferred style. Padma stepped up and finished applying some slight make up to Luna's face. The witches worked in silence and Daphne figured the death of Luna's father and the tears the dainty Ravenclaw witched refused to let fall were quite the deterrents to starting a conversation. Both Padma and Daphne finished at the same time and she suspected that Padma took as long as she did because she didn't trust Daphne around Luna but both witches stepped back all the same. Luna stood up and Susan held out a light cloak that would both accent Luna's dress and provide another layer of physical security. Luna slid it on with a quiet thanks and Susan led Luna out of her dorm room.

"Padma, I don't mean to be rude, but you cannot go with us today and even with my auntie's pull, you're still under the care of the headmaster."

"I know and I'm so sorry that I can't be there Luna."

"It's all right Padma, and Susan's right. You've helped out enough already."

The two Ravenclaw witches embraced tightly and Padma whispered words of comfort into Luna's ear. When Luna stepped away Susan took her hand again and Hermione stepped up on Luna's other side. Daphne awkwardly took up the rear and the four witches walked down from the Ravenclaw common room to the Entrance Hall in silence. Relief spread through Daphne when she saw Harry still standing in the same spot but Sirius Black, Amelia Bones, Augusta Longbottom, Neville Longbottom, Draco and her older brother Derek were with him. Professor McGonagall hurried over from another staircase and Daphne stood in between Harry and her older brother Derek.

"Good morning my lords and ladies. I believe I know why all of you are here, but I must ask."

Luna sidled up to Harry's other side and Harry took both Daphne and Luna's hands in each of his. Sirius Black stepped forward and his usual roguish smirk was replaced with a subdued frown.

"The current Lord Potter-Black is close friends with the Lady Lovegood and wants to support her in her time of great distress. I am acting as his regent and steward for the day by taking the Lord Potter-Black, Lord Malfoy and the Lady Lovegood to her former childhood home The Rook."

Amelia Bones stepped forward and shook hands with Professor McGonagall.

"I echo the regent and acting Lord Potter-Black's words and I taking am my niece with me in a show of support for House Lovegood. I believe that I can speak for the Lady Longbottom as well."

Augusta Longbottom nodded when Amelia Bones looked back at her and Derek Greengrass stepped forward. Her brother's presence was a mystery to Daphne and she had been planning on begging Harry to let her go with him today.

"House Lovegood has long been an ally of House Greengrass and we must continue to show solidarity in these dark times. My younger sister is coming with me today Deputy Headmistress."

Professor McGonagall looked flummoxed and surprised at this gathering of friends and elitists but also proud. She struggled for a moment to find her words, but she simply nodded and waved her hands.

"Thank you for taking such good care of my students and I will let the other staff members know of their absence from lessons today. Ms. Lovegood I am so sorry for your loss and if you need anything in the days to come please don't hesitate to ask."

Luna nodded her thanks at Professor McGonagall's words, Hermione waved goodbye and Sirius led the group out of the castle. Once again, no words were spoken as they walked down to the gates leading out of Hogwarts, but Daphne did notice that Luna flinched and pulled away from Draco when the Malfoy wizard attempted to walk near her. This interaction confused Daphne because from what Harry told her in their daily free periods, there might be a mutual attraction between Draco and Luna. She filed the thought away for later pondering as Hagrid opened the heavy gates for them and the group stopped a little bit outside the gates.

"Here we go kids. Take someone else's hand and touch a finger to this book as it will act as a portkey to The Rook. I'll be going with all of you as a chaperone and adult presence. Yes, many of you are of age, I get that, but the media and Aurors are not so easily impressed with those still labeled as Hogwarts students. Amelia?"

"Right you lot. There will be Aurors present at the site so please don't do anything rash. Say goodbye to your loved ones and meet back here in a moment."

Derek hugged Daphne goodbye in a rare show of physical affection and when she returned to Harry's side she saw Augusta Longbottom doing the same with Neville. Amelia Bones held Susan's hand and Daphne touched the book that Sirius Black held out.

"One, two and three."

A sharp pull yanked just behind and below her belly button and the landscape blurred. A few seconds later the group appeared in a battle torn, scorched landscape. Grey storm clouds took the temperature down a few degrees and Daphne was glad that Sirius and Amelia had cast warming charms for all of them. Luna cried out, a sharp anguished sound and sprinted forward.

"Luna wait!"

Harry let go of Daphne's hand and ran off after Luna. Tears sprang up unbidden in Daphne's eyes as she saw the charred, destroyed remnants of an oddly structured house and black magical scorch marks littered the grounds for a hundred metres from Luna's childhood home. The team of Aurors standing guard and securing evidence for the DMLE tried to stop Luna but were blasted away by dark pink magic that came from Luna. Daphne stopped, surprised and confused and Amelia Bones hurried past.

"Aurors stand down!"

The Director of the DMLE's command came just in time as the Aurors had regained their footing and leveled their wands at Harry and Luna. The last remaining Lovegood didn't see what her uncontrolled magic had done as she had fallen to her knees, hands at her chest and she sobbed uncontrollably.

"Daddy! No! Daddy!"

The sorrow and anguish in Luan's cries chilled Daphne to her core and she stopped a respectable distance away. Harry knelt down next to Luna and hugged her close. Amelia Bones waved her Aurors away from Harry and Luna and spoke in quiet tones with them. This left Susan, Draco, Neville, Daphne and Sirius to stand by and watch as Luna grieved.

"The Dark Lord made a statement here. Xenophilius Lovegood was largely considered eccentric, unbalanced and a wash of a reporter. Few knew of his contributions in the first war against the Dark Lord and the level of skill and mastery Xenophilius displayed as an Unspeakable. The man had a storied career and I tell you children this as a reminder that not everything and everyone is as it seems."

Amelia Bones rejoined the group and spoke in firm, clipped tones. Suddenly, the air crackled with heavy magic and before anyone could locate it Harry cried out as he flew backwards several feet. The same pink magic that came from Luna before crackled and twisted in the air around the young witch and Luna stood up with her back still to them. The Aurors closed ranks and stood in front of them. Harry struggled back onto his feet with the help of Sirius and waved the others off.

"No! Don't! She doesn't mean it and I even doubt she's aware of what she's doing. Sirius back me up but don't get any closer to her."

"Harry wait! What's going on?"

Daphne cried out after Harry, but her boyfriend strode forward and held his hands down at and out at his sides. Sirius held Amelia back with a hand on her arm and shook his head.

"My godson is the closest living person Luna Lovegood has to family and a friend right now and he knows what he's doing. Director, you were just telling us about Xenophilius Lovegood's career as an Unspeakable and we both know that a large part of his success was due to his family magic. Luna Lovegood has those same qualities but is stronger. The familial curse still binds her, but she fights it stronger than any Lovegood in a long time."

Daphne stood both worried and spell bound. Harry had squared off with Luna, still wandless and in that non-threatening pose but Sirius Black's words intrigued her. Amelia Bones speared Sirius Black with a furious glance but didn't press forward and her wand appeared in her hand. At the same time both Sirius and Amelia shielded Harry as Luna's magic lashed out and struck him. Her magic bounced off the magical shield and Daphne bit her lip to restrain herself from dashing forward.

"…he killed my father! Don't tell me to calm down Harry Potter!"

"I can sympathize and relate Luna. The maniac killed both my parents too remember?"

"Boo hoo Harry Potter! You can hardly even remember them!"

Daphne gasped, a hot fury winding up in her gut at Luna's sharp words, but Harry appeared unfazed. He kept inching towards Luna and Sirius and Amelia kept shielding him from Luna's magic.

"Luna you are reacting strongly to your emotions and I get it. You have every right to do so but you cannot lose control like this. Please calm down and let me help you."

"Gwaaaah! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

This time when Luna's magic struck Sirius and Amelia's shields, Daphne winced at the sound of the crack and bright flash. When she opened her eyes she saw Harry standing right in front of Luna and Daphne's heart leapt into her throat. Harry enfolded Luna in a firm hug and didn't let go when Luna went berserk. Several long tense moments later and Luna slumped in Harry's arms. Amelia and her Aurors strode forward and Harry knelt down on the ground with an unconscious Luna in his arms.

"We can help her Mr. Potter. Let me take her to St. Mungo's and place her in observation for a few days. She can be properly looked after and cared for."

"Please be lenient and gentle with her Director. She didn't mean any of it. With her emotional sensory abilities this…just tipped her over the edge. That's all."

"I know Mr. Potter. I know. I promise you that she won't be charged with anything."

Harry eventually let the Auror team take Luna from him and at a command from Amelia Bones the DMLE wizards left. Daphne couldn't wait any longer and ran over to Harry. She knelt down in the scorched earth with him and held him close to her chest. Harry's head fell over her heart and he gripped her tightly.

"She didn't mean it Daphne. She didn't mean it."

"I know Harry. I'm sure she'll apologise when she's in her right mind again. She's your friend Harry. She's still your friend."

Daphne ran her fingers through Harry's hair and whispered sweet nothings to him for a few minutes. She desperately wanted to know the details about what just happened, but she needed to comfort Harry first. Even if she did ask, Daphne was positive Harry wouldn't tell her and he would say something like it wasn't his story to tell. Her boyfriend was a good man and he protected those he cared about fiercely.

"Pup we need to get going. There is nothing more we can do here and we have other things to do today."

"Yeah, you're right Sirius. Come on Daphne."

Harry stood up and helped Daphne back up onto her feet. She wiped off her skirt and legs before grabbing Harry's hand. Harry, Sirius and Daphne returned to where Draco, Neville and Susan stood and Harry grinned weakly.

"Please don't judge Luna too harshly as she didn't mean to do or say any of that. I promise."

Daphne took in everyone's shocked faces and she knew hers was no better. Harry cleared his throat and all eyes returned to him.

"There is another reason why all of us are out of Hogwarts today and that is to catch one rather illusive and very well-informed reporter. Everyone should at least know the name Balathier Thanos and Draco and I were talking about it briefly at breakfast yesterday. If all of you are willing, there is a part for each one of you to play and we can make a power move against the media."

"Why us Harry? If this reporter is worth his salt he'll know that even though we are all Heir Apparents or related to members of the Ruling Nine, we are still students and we don't control our Houses yet. This is what Sirius and Remus handle right now."

"Yes Neville that is correct but there is more going on than what you are aware of. Sirius and Remus are working with Derek Greengrass on another highly sensitive matter and it is taking quite a bit of their time and energy to handle properly. I think it's time we flexed some of that muscle the _Daily Prophet_ keeps warning the public about. Wouldn't you agree?"

Daphne smirked as Harry's eyes lit up with the challenge of taking on the media and he calmly but passionately rebutted Neville's argument. Daphne already knew she would help and so would Draco. Her gaze turned to Neville and Susan. Susan smirked and twirled a piece of her long red hair around her finger.

"Oh so I finally get included in the great Harry Potter's plans? Count me in."

"You know that I will help you Harry. When and where?"

Sirius clapped his hands and all eyes turned to him. His smirk matched Harry's and he had a hand on Harry's and Draco's shoulders.

"Well this is all good and all but as Harry alluded to, I do have other matters that need my attention. Each one of your guardians gave me a port key that would allow you to go back to your family homes. Chop chop. Off all of you go."

Sirius handed each of the heir apparent another portkey and Daphne took the offered pen. Harry turned to Daphne and his eyes twinkled with even more mischief. Daphne raised an eyebrow at him.

"What else are you planning oh boyfriend of mine?"

"You are getting to know me too well Daphne. As you are getting ready for this evening please make sure that Astoria comes along as well."

"Astoria? How is she going to help?"

Harry didn't answer and kissed her cheek in farewell. Daphne didn't realise that Sirius had activated the portkey until it was too late and she scowled at Harry before she vanished.

* * *

 **A/N 3: The teaser about Luna and the Lovegood family is an idea and shameless plug from my other HP story Potter's Hands: Ravenclaw. As always if you have questions, comments or concerns feel free to drop a review or PM me. Ja ne.**


	12. Placing the Proper Bait in the Trap

**A/N: Thank you for the uptick in favorites, alerts and reviews. Two reviewer questions are answered in this chapter and please continue to nitpick. For the guest that left a review, create an account and I'll be happy to chat.**

* * *

Daphne opened the door to her family's estate and hurried inside. She knew that Harry wouldn't give her a lot of time to get ready and she still had to get Astoria and Derek on board with the plan. With that thought in mind Daphne turned around on the stairs and hastened into the lord's study where Derek spent most of his time. Her older brother looked up when Daphne entered the room and he sat back in his chair with eyebrows raised.

"I didn't expect you to come home dear sister as I thought you and Potter would be off canoodling somewhere."

"Ha ha. Very funny brother. My day is only halfway over and I'm going to ask that I be able to take Astoria with me for the evening."

Daphne couldn't control the light blush that dusted her cheeks at Derek's comment about her kissing Harry and she pushed those tempting thoughts away with great effort. Derek's posture didn't change and he shrugged his shoulders. Daphne gave a near silent breath of relief as at least her older brother hadn't rejected her question outright.

"Harry is going after a _Daily Prophet_ reporter, Balathier Thanos, and he has asked that Astoria and myself join a few others in the attempt."

"Who else is going? How come Astoria's presence is required?"

"Draco, Susan, Neville and Harry will be there and I believe that Astoria amuses and challenges Harry. You came a moment too late when we were all eating ice cream outside of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour and if you had arrived earlier you would have seen Astoria debating Harry quite intensely."

"Our little sister can't just keep her opinions to herself can she?"

Daphne didn't say anything for fear of tipping her brother's mind in the wrong direction and it took great control not to fidget with her hands. After another moment Derek sighed, waved his hand and returned to the reports on his desk.

"Go and take Astoria with you. Please return her before nine p.m. and I want a letter detailing what happened at this meeting. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin have been men of their words and have been pushing the investigation into the wrongful imprisonment of our father hard. Amelia Bones has agreed to a meeting between the three of us and her with the intention of looking over the evidence one more time."

"And?"

"And it's all circumstantial. There are witnesses who swear that Thomas Greengrass killed that muggle family and no one else is stepping forward to say otherwise. I do not want to stoop to shady tactics, but the temptation grows stronger every day and the deck seems stacked against us."

"Except now we have help and that is better than what we had four months ago."

Daphne smiled at her brother and he smiled back but the smile didn't reach his eyes. Daphne left her brother to his melancholy thoughts and walked upstairs to Astoria's room. She knocked on the door and walked in when her sister called out for her to enter. The younger Greengrass daughter looked up from her magazine and she smiled widely when she saw Daphne standing there. The younger sister scrambled off her bed and launched herself into Daphne's arms. Daphne chuckled and hugged her sister back just as tightly.

"What are you doing here? You should be at Hogwarts. Not that I'm not happy to see you because I am, but you don't return to the manor unless it's the holidays."

"Breathe Tori and try not to get too excited. I am here to invite you to dinner with Harry, myself and a few friends."

"You're what?"

Daphne rolled her eyes and walked over to her sisters walk in closet. She perused through her sister's dresses and selected one that would be appropriate attire for tonight's dinner. She walked back into her sister's room and clapped her hands. Astoria hadn't moved from her spot in the middle of the room and she startled at Daphne's hand clap.

"Harry and Draco are going to make a power move on the media tonight and Harry has requested that you be right beside him. Our older brother has approved of you going and we must be ready to go as soon as possible. Go take another shower and then sit down at your vanity. I will be back here in fifteen minutes."

Astoria's expression showed that she wanted to ask more questions, but Daphne marched her younger sister to her attached bathroom and pushed her through the doorway. Astoria grumbled but acquiesced and Daphne ran to her own room. She stripped down naked in a hurry, not caring where her clothes ended up and dashed into her own bathroom. Seven minutes later Daphne strode out of her bathroom and over to her dresser. She pulled out a lacy set of white lingerie and stumbled as she got dressed in the tiny bits of fabric.

"Tilly!"

"Mistress has called Tilly?"

"Fix my hair for me please."

Daphne sat down at her vanity and reached for her makeup. Tilly did up Daphne's hair and Daphne finished with her simple but dramatic makeup choices. She stepped into the dress that Tilly had also picked out for her, thanked her house elf and then sprinted back to Astoria's room. Daphne knocked before entering and saw Astoria sitting at her vanity as instructed.

"You got ready in a hurry Daphne and what's with your style of makeup? You don't usually do the dramatic choices."

"We all have parts to play in tonight's scheming Tori and our appearances will say just as much as our words. Lose the towel and sit up straight."

By this time Daphne had draped Astoria's dress over her bed, called for Tilly again and applied the same style of makeup to Astoria's face as on her own. Tilly mimicked Daphne's hair styling and Daphne stepped back so Astoria could slip into her own dress. Daphne zippered up the back of Astoria's dress and stepped in front of her younger sister.

"You look very pretty and chic there Tori. Now, Harry will be here to pick us up and-"

"The two of you definitely look lovely. Have dinner plans?"

"Mum! You scared me. How long have you been standing there?"

Daphne turned around and made sure to keep her face as blank as possible. Their mum stood in Astoria's bedroom doorway and regarded her daughters with a penetrating gaze. Daphne stood behind Astoria and held her hand.

"I was walking by to head downstairs to the gardens and your door eased open. I couldn't help but overhear the last bit of your conversation. Going somewhere?"

"We are attending a social outing with Lord Potter-Black, Lord Malfoy and some other members of the Ruling Nine. Come on Astoria, we don't want to be late. Excuse us mum."

Daphne walked past her mum, still holding Astoria's hand and she saw Harry's house elf Dobby waiting for them in the foyer. Derek ambled out of the lord's study just as the three witches reached the ground floor. Derek must have seen the agitated look on Daphne's face as he grinned and whistled.

"You ladies definitely look nice and I hope you enjoy your evening out."

"Derek what is going on? Daphne has been away all day and she comes back home to take Astoria out to some dinner."

"Regent Black and Regent Potter are calling in a tiny favour out of the many that we are going to owe them if father is to be exonerated and I see no harm in allowing my sisters to attend a night out with their friends."

By this time Daphne had kissed Derek's cheek farewell, grabbed Dobby's outstretched hand and disappeared from the simmering cauldron that was the Greengrass Estate.

* * *

 _South Side of Diagon Alley. Daily Prophet_

Balathier Thanos stood up and his gaze swept over his tidied-up desk. Having a cubicle in the bullpen of the _Daily Prophet_ meant very little privacy and limited real estate for space so every item needed its proper place on his desk. He swung his cloak over his shoulder, grabbed his satchel and strode through the bullpen.

"Thanos! Get in here!"

His supervisor's booming voice echoed in the empty bullpen and Balathier sighed. He really wanted to just go out to the pub, grab a pint or two and try and score a lady friend for the evening. Instead, he turned around and leaned against the doorframe of his supervisor's office. The man didn't look up from tomorrow's layout and threw a letter at him. Balathier caught it and knew from first glance that it was from someone high up in society. The letter was of high-end paper and the ink had that snobbish handwriting seemingly all elitists had.

"Don't ask if I know who its from. Came in by owl post."

Balathier had to hand it to his supervisor as the man always had that knack for answering unasked questions and anticipating how conversations would play out. This was a skill that Balathier hoped to emulate and he opened the letter.

* * *

 _Dear Mr. Balathier Thanos,_

 _You are creating quite the name and reputation for yourself as an honest and factual reporter. Your articles are thorough and share information not readily available to the public. If you have the time available this evening please join me for dinner at The Ivy. Dinner reservations are for 6:30 PM sharp and please tell the hostess "party for John Doe"._

* * *

The fact that the letter went unsigned didn't concern Balathier because in his line of work many people wanted to remain anonymous or off the record and Balathier respected that fact. Whoever this potentially new source was, they had a sense of humour with the wording in the pass phrase and he folded the letter back up. He left his supervisor's office, walked out of the building and pulled on his cloak as he stood in Diagon Alley. The busy alley had quieted down for the day, the last few shops closing for the night and Balathier walked further down the alley to the high-end restaurant known as _The Ivy_. He pulled open the heavy wooden door with gold embellishments and an attendant took his cloak with a genial smile.

"Hello and welcome to _The Ivy_. Your ticket sir."

"Yes, thank you."

Balathier took his coat ticket and ambled over to the hostess station with his hands in his trouser pockets. The pretty witch smiled coyly at him, teeth biting her lower lip and Balathier smirked in kind. He leaned against her booth and waited with a raised eyebrow. The hostess flushed and straightened.

"Welcome and how can I help you sir?"

"Why hello to you as well and party for John Doe."

The witch's eyes widened for a fraction of a second and she stepped out from behind her booth. Now that the wooden booth didn't hide her away Balathier appreciated the fit of her tailored trousers against her legs and arse and the generous bust line straining against the crisp white button down. Even if this evening didn't go as planned Balathier would come back and flirt with this spectacular looking woman.

"Of course sir and if you would follow me please."

The hostess had lost her coy flirting and instead walked with a ramrod professionalism. Balathier's senses were on high-alert now and his gaze continuously roved over the other patrons in the restaurant. He was seated along a side wall at a medium sized table, the cute hostess left without another word and Balathier picked up the menu.

"I am telling you Harry that your actions and behaviours are unacceptable. The way you handled that simpering tart outside of Flourish and Botts earlier today? I didn't think you would stray and that hussy has nothing on me."

"Daphne please keep your voice down. We are trying to enjoy a nice evening out and not everyone needs to hear about your jealousy."

"My jealousy?! You have quite the nerve Harry Potter!"

Years of training as a reporter kept Balathier from visibly reacting and he turned his head minimally to the right. Seated two tables over from him were Harry Potter, Daphne Greengrass, a younger girl and Draco Malfoy. All four young magicals were dressed for the evening out and Balathier surreptitiously pulled out a small notepad. Most interactions, outings and conversations with the developing power base of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were either carefully controlled or scripted. This opportunity could give him an inside look behind the masks and appearances of three Most Ancient and Noble Houses.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Not everything that Harry and Daphne talk about needs to be dissected in the media."

Heir Apparent to House Bones, Susan Bones, sat down and placed her hand over his that held the quill in his hand. The splendidly beautiful witch smiled but her eyes were firm and dangerous. Anonymity was a reporter's best friend and Balathier had gone through great lengths to make sure that he remained as unobtrusive and unnoticeable as possible. Warning bells went off in his head as he realised that he had walked straight into a trap, but he figured he could wiggle his way out of it without too many strips taken off his back. He smiled and raised his eyebrows at Susan's hand that still held his own down.

"I assure you Heir Apparent Bones that I have no intention of disparaging the Lord Potter-Black, Lord Malfoy or their two lovely witches. In my line of work however one must seize on every opportunity."

"And we have no large issue with that Balathier Thanos, but we are going to take control of our narrative and you are our second step in that objective."

The larger frame of Heir Apparent Neville Longbottom sat down on Balathier's free side, the wall shielding his other side and took Balathier's notepad away from him. He took his quill next, placed it on top of the notepad and tossed it over his shoulder. While not out of his power to do so as an Heir Apparent, Neville Longbottom's actions were outside his established or perceived character and Balathier was in for another shock as Heir Apparent Blaise Zabani caught his notetaking gear. Blaise Zabani sat down on Susan Bone's right side and casually draped an arm over the back of her chair. Balathier processed this new information quickly and he smirked. He leaned back in his chair and tossed his hands up in the air.

"A well-laid trap milady and gentlemen but this doesn't seem like how House Zabani, Bones or Longbottom handle their affairs."

"And you would be correct Mr. Thanos as I am the one that designed this meeting. Seems more like House Black now doesn't it?"

The surprises kept coming as Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Daphne Greengrass and the other witch all walked over to Balathier's table. With a flick of his wand Harry Potter moved his table over and joined the two tables together. He held out a seat for Daphne Greengrass and Draco Malfoy did the same for the other witch before the two wizards resumed sitting. Harry Potter's eyes were alight with humour and mischief but his facial expressions were schooled as his lordship training had taught him. Draco Malfoy flagged down a waitress and decorated glass pitchers of water were brought out. Balathier picked up his glass and took a sip so he could gather his thoughts.

"Yes milord you are right, this is more along the lines of House Black. To what do I owe the pleasure of such exclusive company and in this fine establishment?"

"Weren't you paying attention to Longbottom and Bones there Balathier? We are going to help you write our narrative and in return you get several exclusives."

Harry Potter spoke in a mocking tone and he had his arm draped over Daphne Greengrass's chair. The waiter returned and placed several bread baskets down in the middle of the table. Balathier didn't take one just yet and his eyes narrowed at the boy-who-lived.

"I don't want to say the wrong thing and risk my career Lord Potter-Black, but I am not a band-wagoner or push-over reporter. My articles are hard-hitting, factual and illuminate issues from all-angles with information that my fellow journalists won't or can't cover."

"Balathier, for tonight's conversation call me by my last name and that goes for the other blokes here at the table as well. The ladies here at the table have chosen not to partake in this discussion and since this is my gathering the conversation is primarily going to be between the two of us."

Harry Potter's words stopped Balathier's rant before he could get started and he narrowed his eyes at the other wizard. So far tonight he had been caught off guard and everyone at the table was doing their best to keep him on his heels. Balathier knew that Harry Potter wasn't a misogynist and that he valued his girlfriend Daphne Greengrass highly. That much was evident from tonight's interaction between the couple and from information gathered by his sources. The fact that the witches were not speaking informed Balathier that they would be watching, listening and dissecting his every word and action. He would need to be careful and be on his A game tonight.

"Okay Potter…I'll play along for now. What do you consider your narrative and how do you want to have it written?"

"Don't look so skeptical and edgy Balathier. All we want to know is how your articles are so well-informed and meticulously detailed. You are going to give up your source at Hogwarts because if you don't, I will go to the headmaster and board of governors. You wouldn't want to be blacklisted from Hogwarts for manipulating a minor and blackmailing them for information now would you?"

"Manipulating a minor and blackmail? Merlin you are reaching."

"Am I?"

Even though Harry Potter's tone remained light, he also spoke with a dark and sinister undertone. Balathier realised the simple trap and warning. As a lord on the Ruling Nine, Harry and Draco could both frame the story as they wanted to. Dumbledore and the board of governors would take their side of Balathier's apparent misdeeds without question and Balathier chuckled. More waiters appeared and set down serving plates of roast, mashed potatoes and grilled vegetables. Salad and soup bowels also appeared and conversation stopped for a few moments as everyone loaded up their plates. Balathier cut up his roast and mixed his potatoes with some gravy.

"I do not take well to threats be they spoken, written or implied Potter. I am well familiar with the happenings of Hogwarts because Colin and Dennis Creevey are family friends of mine. They want to be photographers when they graduate and I have sort of taken them under my wing so they don't make too many rookie mistakes. They have gotten loads better at being discrete about their photography and because of it, they take some remarkable photos."

"I see. And how do you know about the Ruling Nine?"

"The magical familial archives are public knowledge Potter and I am fascinated with how the Wizengamot works. At the start of my career I volunteered to cover the Wizengamot meetings and since no one else wanted to I was given the assignments. Anyone that pays attention to the meetings, comings and goings and stand out characters in the Wizengamot knows that something else is going on. Everyone is a lord, lady or senior politician of some aspect in those chambers and I investigated it. The archives provided a treasure trove of knowledge for the minor, ancient, noble and most ancient and noble Houses."

"And from there you found out about the Ruling Nine? I don't think so."

Balathier grinned and ate a few quick bites of his dinner. Harry Potter regarded him with cool, analytical eyes and so did everyone else at the table. Balathier put down his fork and shrugged his shoulders.

"Not everything I do is clandestine or mysterious Potter. I researched the Houses and noticed that select Houses appeared to have more votes, power or legislation in their names than others. I sweet talked a few of the lonely archivists and kept relentlessly pursuing the fact that there is an upper echelon even in the Wizengamot."

"Public knowledge of the Ruling Nine was sealed two years ago in a joint effort by House Black, Potter, Malfoy, Greengrass and Bones. Those archivists could be-"

"Nothing too illegal was had Potter. I have known about the Ruling Nine for three years now, but I have never written anything definitive about it because nothing had happened. Your arrival back into the high political and social circles sparked some big changes. Yes, you didn't personally orchestrate any of them but your regents for both of your Houses did and that caught my interest. I bided my time until you were recognised as a lord and I had my moment."

Silence settled over the table for a lengthy few minutes and Balathier thought this was because the gathered lords and ladies needed to digest his information. Harry finished his plate, wiped his mouth and sat back in his chair.

"You are a different breed of reporter than we are used to Balathier and I am glad that we got a hold of you as soon as we did. Now, here's our offer and it is a generous one. You continue to write your articles as you have been, but we get to look it over first and if there are some pieces that need changing we can discuss it. We don't want to control magical society or even control the news Balathier, but you are dabbling in highly sensitive and important matters. If the wrong tone, word or phrase is used then years of planning could go up in smoke and we cannot have that."

"In return for this oversight I get what? Exclusives?"

"That and our collective Houses don't withdraw our donations to the _Daily Prophet_. As you are aware, gold does have a way of opening or closing doors and there are other media establishments that want our attention."

"Your honeyed threats are something else Potter. What will I get in my exclusives?"

And over the next twenty minutes Balathier and Harry Potter hammered out the minute details to their new arrangements. Balathier nodded, shook Harry's hand and stood up.

"I'll take my leave then. Have a good evening everyone."

Balathier turned and walked back to the hostess station. He winked at the pretty witch and she flushed. Now that he had escaped the trap with most of his fluffy white tail intact, Balathier could entertain the possibilities of ending his evening on a more enjoyable and pleasurable note. Hard work and good reporting needed a reward after all right?

* * *

As soon as Balathier Thanos left the room Harry turned to Astoria and raised his eyebrows even as he took a sip of water from his glass. The younger Greengrass daughter had remained silent the entire evening, playing her part in the charade well and more than once he had seen her react to something Balathier said once they were all grouped together. Astoria finished her dinner, pushed her plate back and wiped at her mouth with the cloth napkin.

"Balathier Thanos is going to either be a troublesome thorn in your side Harry or a valuable ally and I don't know which way he is leaning. He handled your trap rather well, regained his footing and jabbed back at you several times in the conversation. He doesn't appear to crack as easily as some of the other sycophants in his profession."

"He did fold a little too easily though when the implied or direct threats were made against his friends. The fact that the Creevey brothers give others information so easily about their idol is disconcerting."

Harry flicked some water at Draco for his comment after Astoria had spoken and everyone laughed. Harry rubbed his thumb on the bare skin of Daphne's shoulder and she rested a hand on his knee. Everyone at the table remained quiet for a moment as they processed the conversation and Harry looked across the restaurant again. Balathier Thanos proved to be a different breed of reporter but that wasn't common place amongst his peers and he had made sure that their meeting with Balathier had been leaked to a certain other reporter. Privacy charms had been cast so no one could overhear or lip read the conversations but the body language and facial expressions would be enough to get a rather interesting article in the following morning's papers.

"Astoria, what do you suggest that we do next? Balathier Thanos has been identified, spoken to and threatened. The mole and inside source at Hogwarts have been identified and we have made a power move against the media. What's our next move?"

Astoria stared at Harry for a moment and didn't blink. The action reminded Harry of Luna and he strived with difficulty not to think of his good friend right now. His focused returned to Astoria.

"Nothing for right now. You have made a bold move and now you wait to see how the world reacts. You have to wait and see how Balathier responds and then you know whether he can be counted on when the time comes."

"Agreed. Well, it's time to get you back home before you turn into a pumpkin Astoria."

Everyone laughed and Astoria pouted at Harry's comment.

* * *

 _Hogwarts Castle. Later the same evening._

Harry stood underneath the same cherry blossom tree in the same magical courtyard where Daphne liked to take him in between lessons or at the end of the school day. The small group of students had met back up together after returning to the castle and they had gone to their dorms to change out of their evening wear. Harry stood with his hands in his jean's pockets and the sleeves of his pull-over sweater were pushed up on his forearms. Daphne's familiar perfume alerted him to her presence and he turned his head sideways to look at her. His girlfriend matched him in jeans but wore a fitted blouse instead of a sweater and Tracey Davis waved at him.

"I don't think that I have ever seen you so casually dressed Harry."

"I could say the same of you Daphne. Did Astoria get home okay?"

"Yeah and she wouldn't stop gushing about the evening as we changed. Thank you for including her in tonight's adventure."

Harry grinned, shrugged his shoulders and led them to the base of the cherry blossom tree. He sat down and pulled Daphne down so she sat down in between his legs. His girlfriend grinned and rested back against him. She pulled his arms around her and linked their fingers together. Physical affection in public settings was not something the two of them could afford to do that often due to their statuses and high-profile relationship so they took advantage of it whenever they could.

"Draco should be here soon, Neville was getting Hermione from the library and Susan went to get Blaise. Wait, why didn't he just come with you?"

Daphne giggled and looked up at him.

"Probably for the same reason that you didn't come here with Susan. They wanted to take a few moments for themselves in private."

Harry rolled his eyes and Daphne giggled again. The other four mentioned friends arrived in the courtyard at that moment and both Susan and Blaise looked a little flushed. As her usual attitude Susan didn't seem to care and mimicked Harry and Daphne's sitting arrangement with Blaise. Hermione and Neville shifted awkwardly, being the only non-couple in attendance and Neville had told Harry that while Hermione was pretty and smart, there was no spark between them. Draco took the attention off the non-couple by ambling into the courtyard and stayed standing with his hands in his pockets.

"So, we have talked about the reporter at length enough for the evening and we have other issues we need to work on."

"Draco, can we not simply relax for the evening? Must you and Harry both be so mission focused and task oriented? Politics will always be there and I want to turn my brain off."

Draco rolled his eyes at Susan's dramatic response to his statement and Harry felt his lips tugging up in a grin. He could sympathise with Draco as the two of them had been waiting for the moments when their plans could be put into action and now that they were it was hard to focus on anything else. He rubbed his hands over Daphne's shoulders and looked at Susan.

"So what would you like to talk about instead Susan?"

"When are you going to start up the DA? A month has passed since our first Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson and you haven't held any meetings about the DA."

Blaise spoke instead of Susan and Harry looked at the dark-skinned wizard. The other wizard played with the ends of Susan's hair as the witch sat back against him and his question caused the others to look at Harry. The other wizard had a point as Harry hadn't done anything to re-start the DA and he had hoped that the others would have forgotten about it. Daphne must have felt him tense because she squeezed his knee and Harry relaxed a little.

"I haven't really thought about it to be honest. I had my lordship ascension, a reporter or two to manage and most importantly I had to impress my girlfriend at the Halloween dance."

A chorus of groans, jokes and smirks met Harry's comment and Daphne turned her head to kiss the bottom of his jaw. This action surprised Harry as holding hands, arms wrapped around each other, hugs and cuddling was the extent of their physical relationship so far. Kisses to the cheek were rare and until now, never in front of anyone else. He flushed a little but squeezed Daphne tighter to him.

"Well I have thought about it and I think that it is manageable."

Hermione spoke up once the good-natured teasing ended and Harry looked over at his oldest human friend. The brilliant Gryffindor which grinned back at him and pulled a folded piece of parchment out of her trouser pocket. She unfolded it and smoothed it out.

"This is a list of our fellow seventh years, plus Luna and if you don't count Harry and Draco then there are thirty-one possible DA members. If you factor in that there are some seventh years that will dismiss the club outright and others will not want extra training in Defence Against the Dark Arts, then I think you will drop down to twenty-four possible DA members."

"Granger, who in their right mind would turn down the opportunity to sling spells and hexes at people they don't like all in the name of 'extra training'?"

Hermione regarded Tracey with that particular tilt of her head that Harry knew was Hermione's way of non-verbally telling someone that they were being dense and Draco snorted. All eyes turned on the pale haired wizard and he grinned darkly.

"Do you really think the children of Death Eaters are going to attend a _defence_ against the dark arts club from the number one obstacle to the dark lord's successful return? They would be killed for embarrassing and dishonouring their families."

"How many names does that cross of the list then Hermione?"

"Three people Harry."

Harry was hoping more people would have been crossed off the list, but it brought the total down from thirty-one to twenty-eight and fourteen seventh years each between him and Draco wouldn't be too bad. The warning chime for curfew sounded and Harry stood up with a sigh. He interlocked his fingers with Daphne, accepted a farewell hug from Hermione and fist bump from Neville. Draco nodded his head and was the first to leave the courtyard with Tracey not far behind. Neville and Hermione were next and a cheeky admonishing waggle of her finger proceeded Susan dragging Blaise out of the courtyard. Finally alone again, Harry pulled Daphne close and rubbed his hands up and down her back. Daphne sighed and laid her hands on Harry's chest.

"You're stressing out about the DA already boyfriend of mine. Don't."

"I don't even want to lead this re-emerging DA. There's very little upside to it."

"Hanging out with your classmates and friends has little upside? Being in my presence has very little upside?"

Harry chuckled at Daphne's faux incredulous tone and walked out of the courtyard holding her hand. The young couple walked without a care in the world and after stretching out their goodbye for as long as he could, Harry bid Daphne goodnight with a kiss on her cheek. Daphne returned the favour but on the corner of his mouth. She giggled at his wide-eyes and pushed him away from the stairs that led to the dungeons.

* * *

 **Boy-Who-Lived Showing Off at Fancy Restaurant!**

 _Rita Skeeter_

 _Harry Potter, the boy with too many titles showed out last night and held a grand, dramatic court with other pretentious heirs and heiresses at a public dinner gathering in The Ivy. Harry Potter sat with glory-seeking and gold digger heiress Daphne Greengrass, turncoat and recently minted lord Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom, Susan Bones, Blaise Zabani and two unidentified guests in the elitist establishment. Unfortunately, privacy spells and charms prevented any potentially scandalous words from being heard but eye-witness accounts were quick to share about the facial expressions and body language shared by the group._

 _"… and that Greengrass wench acted all cozy with the Potter boy all night. It was tacky and disgusting."_

 _"Like the glory-hound we know Harry Potter to be, no one spoke much and Harry Potter dominated the conversation."_

 _In a desperate attempt to flaunt their wealth and in some cases newfound elevation of status all the young magicals were dressed to the nines and Daphne Greengrass dressed like a floozy once again. The Greengrass witch wore an indecently short navy-blue dress that flaunted her legs and mesh see-thru designing showed off her shoulders and upper chest. The unidentified witch matched Daphne Greengrass's attire but her dress was yellow._

 _The conversations at the table were of two different calibers and the unidentified wizard had the unfortunate luck of being mercilessly interrogated by Harry Potter. Several times throughout the conversation the man's body language screamed tension and dislike to Harry Potter and the boy-who-lived would only smirk smugly in kind. Just what does all of this mean? Is Harry Potter brow-beating and blackmailing poor unsuspecting witches and wizards like House Black is known for?_

 _Finally, many of the young witches and wizards in attendance last night forgot their supposedly upper-class upbringings and manners in sleazy, irreputable displays of physical intimacy. As noted in previous articles and photographs, Daphne Greengrass upped her slimy tactics in ensnaring the boy-who-lived by hanging off his arm and draping herself over him almost indecently. Harry Potter did his best to remain unfazed but the Greengrass witch proved insistent and even someone as aloof as the boy-who-lived had to fall to basic hormones. In a sickeningly sweet display of failing intentions Harry Potter wrapped an arm around the Greengrass seductress and played with her hair or ran his fingers down her shoulders. Notable niece to the warmonger Amelia Bones, Susan Bones cozied up to her own beau Blaise Zabani and hand movements could be seen moving in awkward motions underneath the tablecloth. Draco Malfoy looked suitably out of place and did his best not to let his disgust show too much._

* * *

"She called me a floozy? Even my casual wear is more appropriate and tasteful then her god-awful attempts at classy formal wear!"

"Hand movements were seen under the table? Blaise! How properly scandalous and salacious! If you wanted alone time all you had to do was ask darling."

"Shut up woman."

Harry Potter rolled his eyes, ate his breakfast the next morning in the Great Hall and kept an arm around Daphne's waist to keep her from storming out after Rita Skeeter. Susan and Blaise were playfighting or maybe it was flirting a little way down the table and Draco's eyes ping-ponged back and forth between the multiple conversations going on. Hermione looked embarrassed and Neville found amusement in watching Tracey needling and egging Daphne on.


End file.
